Entre golpes y pinceles
by MoonHina550
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la persona que amamos simplemente no encaja en nuestra vida? Pero lucharamos incansablemente por lograr encajar en la suya. Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia le pertenece a mi cabecita. Espero que les guste.
1. Presentación

**Presentación:**

Hola **a todos, quiero compartir mi primera historia con ustedes, la he estado publicando en Wattpad y ahora la estaré subiendo aquí.** **Ojalá les guste, gracias por darse tiempo de leer.** **Saludos.** **Moony.**


	2. Capítulo I

-¡Naruto, para ya! ¡Ya basta!, ¡te comportas como un niño!

-¿Qué vas a ganar yéndote de aquí? Naciste aquí, toda tu vida está en Konoha. Naruto podemos arreglar las cosas... Por favor Naruto... no te vayas- Gritaba a punto de romper en llanto una preocupada y culpable Sakura.

Él solo se dejaba llevar por el despecho, la prisa de escapar de ese lugar era incontenible. En su desesperación por detenerlo tomo con fuerza la mochila que había usado como maleta.

Naruto al sentir el tirón del agarre fuerte de ella, paso en un instante de estar dolido a enfurecer, contuvo todas las palabras que no había podido decirle antes porque aún la amaba, pesé a todo lo que había pasado no podía descargar todo su dolor en ella.

Jalo con cólera la mochila haciéndole sentir por un momento la rabia contenida que lo estaba invadiendo, ella sintió una profunda tristeza, el hombre que la había amado prácticamente desde que tenía uso de razón ahora la odiaba como a nadie.

-¡Ya basta Sakura! déjalo ir- Esas palabras se sintieron como una bofetada, la dejo por un momento inmóvil y vio como en cámara lenta a Naruto salir de la casa donde había vivido estos casi 18 años de su vida.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Sasuke?- Le gritó ella con reclamo.

-¡Es tu hermano! ¿acaso no te duele verle irse de Konoha? ¿Acaso no te duele no volverlo a ver?- Sakura agacho la cabeza y comenzó a decir entre llantos.

-¿Cómo lo dejas ir? Hemos estado juntos desde el jardín de niños, somos fuertes porque estamos juntos. Y nosot...

-¡Nosotros lo traicionamos!- Terminó un frío y distante Sasuke. El corazón de Sakura comenzó a doler cada vez más, incluso podía sentir como se rompía, se sentó en el piso a llorar desconsoladamente.

Sasuke no podía permitirse ponerse igual, él tenía que ser fuerte por ella, estaba equivocada pensó, claro que le afectaba y él menos que nadie quería que su mejor amigo se fuera, la culpa que sentía era incluso mucho mayor que la de ella.

Se acercó lentamente y la miró en el piso tan afectada que dudo por un momento si él era realmente quien podía hacerla feliz, bajó al piso y la abrazo.

-Dime... ¿Qué podemos hacer si nos amamos? Ya no había forma de ocultárselo y tampoco había forma de negar esto.

Sakura lo escuchó y miró a los ojos al hombre que había amado desde que era una niña, el que amo incluso antes de saber que le gustaban los hombres.

-Lo sé... esto ya era inevitable, trate con todas mis fuerzas de corresponderle pero no pude.

Naruto tenía los puños tan apretados que sus uñas habían comenzado a romper su piel.

-No voy a llorar, no lo haré... estoy harto de esa enferma relación que tenemos los tres, realmente me hace daño estar aquí- A lo lejos se escuchaba el tren llegar, con él llegaba un nuevo comienzo para Naruto.

La línea del tren recorría brevemente la pequeña ciudad de Konoha, viendo fijamente la ciudad comenzó a recordar como si fuera una película su vida allí, quedándose sin padres desde niño encontró una familia en amigos y tutores, era como despedirse de todo eso y pasar página.

Tokio era inmensamente diferente a Konoha, era ruidosa, ajetreada, futurista, Naruto de pronto tuvo miedo y si, aunque no lo admitiera más de una vez quiso regresar, salir de su zona de confort no es nada fácil.

-Maldición esta ciudad es enorme- Miró el pedazo de papel con la dirección a la que debía ir.

-¡Eh taxi! Disculpe me puede decir si esta dirección queda muy lejos.

-Está del otro lado de la ciudad, te puedo llevar por 2345 yenes- Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Imposible no puedo gastar esa cantidad en un taxi- El primer obstáculo se presentó en cuanto llego, tardo todo el día en poder llegar preguntando de persona en persona, caminando e intentando ir en transporte público.

-¡Por fin! Es aquí- Naruto sintió un gran alivio, la calle estaba oscura y vacía, le tomo todo el día llegar y eran casi las 12 a.m.

-No tengo a donde ir, tendré que tocar y esperar- "Gimnasio Nara" leyó en el letrero y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Ese maldito lo hizo!- Naruto tocó tan fuerte como pudo.

-¡Hola... Shikamaru... soy yo Naruto!- Después de varios intentos sin respuesta, pensó que dormiría en la calle esa noche, se sentó en el escalón de la puerta y comenzó a buscar el número de su amigo en el celular. A su espalda se abrió por fin la puerta.

-Na.. Nara San, lo siento, sé que es tarde pero no tenía idea como llegar- Shikaku Nara era un hombre bastante estricto con todo, no le hizo gracia que Naruto llegará a esas horas. No le dijo nada y solo lo miro fijamente de arriba abajo.

-Pasa, pero no vuelvas a tocar a estas horas- Naruto comenzó a sentirse incomodo con la situación, entre vacilaciones comenzó a hablar.

-Discul..pe, espero que Shikamaru le haya contado que yo... vendría porque quiero...

-¿Estás huyendo de algo Naruto?- El dolor que le provocaban los nervios en el estómago llegó a su punto más alto al escuchar esa pregunta, no podía solo evadirla, él entendía que cuando Shikaku le propuso irse de Konoha se negó y le dio excusa tras excusa para no irse, era natural que le hiciera esa pregunta.

-Me equivoque Nara san- Contestó Naruto dejando de vacilar.

-Nunca debí rechazar la oportunidad que me dio por darle gusto a otras personas y por miedo a salir de Konoha.

El señor Nara se sentó en una silla miro al techo cerrando los ojos y trato de hacer memoria.

-Tenías... ¿cuántos años, cuándo te conocí Naruto?

-Tenía 7, me metía en problemas y estaba camino a ser un pandillero, cuando usted me dio una salida para descargar mis miedos y frustraciones- Contestaba Naruto mientras estaba parado frente a él mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Oh sí, es verdad! Robabas, bandalizabas, eras mal estudiante, tu actitud era pésima. Realmente sentía pena por Iruka, él solo lidiando contigo a cambio de nada- Cada palabra hacía recordarle a Naruto lo vulnerable que era.

-¡Pero! Siempre tuviste potencial, lo sigues teniendo.

Naruto sintió la misma sensación de esperanza que tuvo años atrás cuando por fin descubrió algo en lo que era realmente bueno.

-¿Dejaste estos años de practicar?- Cuestionó seriamente el hombre que más admiraba Naruto.

-¡Nunca! Ni un solo día deje de boxear, es mi vida, no podría dejarlo- Contestó el chico sin titubear y con los ojos llenos de determinación.

Nara lo miro fijamente, sonrió al decirle.

-Bien, será muy duro- Naruto sonriendo también contesto -Estoy listo para su duro entrenamiento.

-Conseguirás un trabajo mañana mismo, pero uno que te permita dedicarte a entrenar duro también, vivirás un tiempo aquí con nosotros y después tendrás que independizarte. Las reglas son sencillas y las sabes perfectamente, no hay excusas para faltar a un entrenamiento, no llegarás tarde, ni desvelado. Las primeras peleas que consiga para ti, me corresponderás con un 60% porque tendré que patrocinarte todo. Y la más importante... nada de peleas callejeras, si te metes en problemas, no vuelvas aquí.

Naruto comenzó a sentir tanta alegría que pensó que se desbordaría, aquí era el comienzo que él necesitaba, dejando atrás todo y buscando convertirse en un boxeador profesional como siempre lo ha soñado.

-Bien hecho has vuelto a conquistar al viejo- Decía el segundo mejor amigo que ha tenido Naruto parado en la puerta de la habitación que iban a compartir.

Sonriendo -Lo sé, ¡Eres un maldito! me dejaste solo con él Shikamaru.

Las heridas no se curan tan fácilmente, mientras terminaba de desempacar no pudo evitar recordar lo que había sucedido, la alegría que en un comienzo sintió poco a poco se fue transformando en tristeza.

Dando vueltas en el colchón del suelo, no podía dejar de recordar una y otra vez la escena de la mujer que amaba acostándose con el que consideraba su hermano.

-Siempre lo supe... pero fui tan terco... ¿Fue mi culpa? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que ella me amará?

-Dejando de dormir no se va a solucionar- Naruto al escuchar a Shikamaru decirle eso se levantó y se sentó en la cama de su amigo.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para olvidar todo?- Shikamaru seguía acostado de lado dándole la espalda a un afligido Naruto, abriendo los ojos le contesto.

-El tiempo te va a acostumbrar a vivir sin ellos. Nadie puede elegir en quien fijarse, esas cosas llegan sin poder evitarlas, tuviste la mala suerte de no ser tú y peor aún que fuera tu mejor amigo en el que ella se fijará. Considero que lo más inteligente que pudiste hacer fue poner distancia y por la manera en la que pasaron las cosas era lo más sano para ti.

Siempre los consejos de Shikamaru le dan tranquilidad y la mejor respuesta a Naruto, quizás porque su amigo tiene un coeficiente muy superior al promedio o porque era muy sabio a su corta edad, pero tarde o temprano la vida le daba la razón.

-¡Gracias amigo!


	3. Capítulo II

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡Ábreme! Esta tonta de seguro está dormida aún, se le hará tarde- De pronto se abrió la puerta.

-Hanabi ya basta estoy terminando de envolver el regalo- Le decía Hinata con una gentil sonrisa a su pequeña hermana. La pequeña entró abruptamente a la habitación de su hermana. -¡Hanabi, cuidado!.

-¡Hina, que lindo te quedo! ¡Le va a encantar!- Hinata se sentía un poco insegura con su obsequio, después de todo era el cumpleaños 18 de la única y mejor amiga que ha tenido, era un día que su amiga ha estado esperando desde hace mucho.

-¡Hermana le va a encantar! Ni siquiera se imagina lo que es... no tendrá un regalo tan increíble como el tuyo- Hinata sonrío, para ella era un regalo muy significativo que le había costado casi un año de trabajo duro, para ella los regalos hechos a mano eran mucho mejores que las cosas que se compraban aunque fueran costosas pero su amiga era totalmente apuesta a ella, no era tradicional en absoluto.

-Padre, buenos días, hoy me iré temprano, es el cumplea...

-¡No necesitas repetirme lo que me dijiste ayer!- Contestó irritado y sin dejar de leer su periódico. Hinata calló al instante y miro al suelo apenada, siempre la hacía sentir tan tonta.

Hiashi Hyuga era severo con sus hijas, en especial con la mayor, él quería más que nada que ella se hiciera cargo del trabajo de toda su vida, pero Hinata no tenía precisamente el carácter de una mujer de negocios en una ciudad como Tokio.

-Es un día realmente precioso- Pensaba una melancólica Hinata mientras miraba por la ventana del coche que la llevaba a la mansión Yamanaka.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que le molesta tanto de mí?... Supongo que esmi personalidad- Sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar.

-Mamá... perdón.

Al abrirse la puerta.

-¡Hina... linda... pasa! Ella sigue dormida... le va a encantar la sorpresa, no espera en absoluto que la vengas a despertar...

-Gra... gracias Noriko San.

¡Toc toc toc! -Ino... linda... despierta...- ¡Toc toc toc!...

-¡AH! MAMÁ... ¿QUÉ QUIERES, NO PUEDO DORMIR UN POCO MÁS NI EL DÍA DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS?- La cara de la señora Yamanaka cambio de dulce a molesta... Hinata se comenzó a preocupar por lo que se avecinaba.

-¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENES ESE GENIO?... HINATA VINO A DARTE UNA SORPRESA- Se escuchó silencio... y de repente se escucharon los fuertes pasos dentro de la habitación acercarse a toda prisa a la puerta.

-¡HINATA!...- Gritó Ino emocionada... Con una gran sonrisa la chica respondió

-Hola Ino ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Te traje un pastel y un regalo

-¡AH... Hina! Pasa, pasa... que sorpresa más linda me has dado, la abrazo fuertemente...

-¡Increíble!- Dijeron las Yamanaka cuando miraron el pastel que había hecho su amiga.

-¡Hina, es hermoso y se ve exquisito!- Hinata comenzó a ruborizarse...

-Gra... gracias Noriko San.

-¿Hinata y el regalo?... dijiste que trajiste uno.

-Es... es que lo he dejado en el coche, es un poco grande- Hinata comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa Ino era la primogénita y heredera de los mejores casinos de la ciudad, sabía que ella lo tenía todo y por lo tanto su regalo la llenaba de preocupación.

-Pediré que lo suban.

-¡Vaya! Sí que es grande Hina... ¡Que emoción... ¿Qué será?!- Las palpitaciones de Hinata comenzaban a acelerar... sentía miedo de que no le gustará... Ino comenzó a retirar la envoltura... cuando al fin vio lo que era se quedó sin palabras...

-Hi... Hi... Hinata... esto es demasiado...

La mandíbula de la señora Yamanaka casi se cae al piso... las dos contemplaban pasmadas la pintura que había hecho Hinata de Ino, había pintado la hermosa figura de su amiga con un bosque lleno de flores al fondo, parecencia un ángel.

Ino no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar... se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga...

-Hinata es hermoso... no imagino cuanto tiempo te llevo hacer algo así... gracias.

Los ojos de Hinata se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas también, Ino era la única amiga que tenía, siempre le ha costado mucho encajar con los demás, pero Ino y ella tenían un fuerte vínculo.

Las chicas estaban listas para irse.

-Hinata... como sabes, tengo una galería de arte, me dedico especialmente a jóvenes promesas y seré directa... Si deseas dedicarte a la pintura yo puedo darte un espacio en mi galería.

-¿Escuchaste eso Hina? Mi madre te está ofreciendo apoyo- Dijo la chica emocionada.

-Ino... yo...- Hinata agachó la cabeza tristemente y ambas entendieron que no era momento. La señora Yamanaka tomó las manos de ella diciéndole

-Hinata... no necesitas contestarme ahora, piénsalo y yo estaré esperando tu decisión.

Hinata sintió un gran alivio, quería con todas sus fuerzas decirle que si en ese momento, pero tenía que ser realista... las cosas no eran así de fáciles.

Ambas subieron al auto rumbo a la escuela. Hinata estuvo pensativa y sin hablar desde que salieron de la casa.

-¡Hi-na-ta!- Inmediatamente obtuvo la atención de su amiga.

-Es mi cumpleaños y parece que vas a un velorio. ¿Qué te pasa?...

Hinata se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba actuando.

-¡Perdón, lo siento mucho! Es.. solo que... realmente amo pintar Ino, pero... - En ese momento fue rápidamente interrumpida

-¡Es por el amargado de tu padre, ¿verdad?!

-Mi padre fue muy claro Ino, me dijo que moriría de hambre si me dedicaba a eso, que muy pocos artistas ganan lo suficiente como para seguir con mi estilo de vida. Que al final terminaría manteniendome y yo sería una completa inútil por no haber estudiado nada productivo. A demás tengo que hacerme cargo de la farmacéutica.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu grave problema?- Hinata miró con atención a su amiga.

-Te cuesta de sobre manera confiar en ti misma... tienes muchas virtudes y cualidades como ser una excelente pintora y ser exitosa, pero eso no lo crees en absoluto, pero si tu padre o cualquiera te dice que eres inútil y te pisotean, eso lo crees fervientemente. Tienes una pésima percepción de ti misma.

Ino abraza a Hinata... -CREE-TE-LA.

Hinata sonrió agradecida por tener a Ino como amiga.

-¡Por cierto Hinata!... no olvides mi fiesta de cumpleaños esta noche... y desde ya te digo que si tienes pensado inventarme miles de excusas para no ir, no aceptaré ninguna, ¿Lo entiendes? y si no vas ¡JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARÉ!

Hinata sintió claramente como la tensión en su cuerpo iba aumentando, no era una chica sociable y la gente que conocía era por Ino, no era popular en la escuela como ella y si algo podía incrementar su inseguridad era el hecho de estar con personas que no se siente encajar.

-Cla..Claro que iré...

-¡GRACIAS HINATA! Oye no te he contado a quien invite y dijo que ira, ¿verdad?- Hinata abrió los ojos con cara de asombro porque intuyo de quien se trataba por la reacción de la rubia.

-Ino... no me digas que...- Con un sonrojo de la rubia confirmó la sospecha.

-¡SI!... ¡Sai ira a la fiesta!- La cara de Hinata se veía preocupada.

-¡Pero Ino! ¿Y si tu mamá se entera? ¿Y si le quita a Sai el lugar en su galería?

-Sai me dijo que ya no importa... no quiere que sigamos escondiendo nuestra relación como si fuera algo malo, sé que mamá se molestará porque ellos no se llevan bien- La cara de Ino se veía preocupada.

Hinata tomo la mano de su amiga -Todo saldrá bien... En cuanto tu mamá vea lo bien que te trata Sai y lo feliz y radiante que te ves con él, lo terminará aceptando.

Sonriendo ambas chicas se abrazarón.

-(Golpe) ¡cambio! (golpe) ¡otra! (golpe) ¡cambio! (golpe) ¡bien... descansa!. Ya tienes dominada esta combinación, creo que la podrás usar.

Naruto comenzó a secarse el sudor de su frente y descansar, estaba demasiado entusiasmado.

-¿Cómo te sientes Naruto? Hoy es la primera pelea- Preguntó Shikamaru mirando desde abajo del cuadrilátero como entrenaba con su padre.

-¡Me siento estupendo! Estoy ansioso ya quiero que sean las 7 p.m. para pelear.

-¡Naruto! no te confíes...- Dijo el señor Nara en tono de regaño.

-Trabajamos 2 años para que estuvieras listo, la confianza es importante pero si abusas puedes caer.

-E... entendido Nara San- Contestó un apenado rubio.

-¡Bien, es todo!, no quiero que estés cansado para la pelea.

-¡Shikamaru! explícale la estrategia que has pensado.

-¡Bien! Vamos Naruto.

-¡Vaya!... este tipo no es cualquiera, no sabía que va de invicto...

-¡Idiota! Eso te lo dijo mi padre cuando consiguió la pelea, pero nunca pones atención. Por eso no pierdas la concentración o caerás en la lona.

\--Oye... oye... deberían de confiar un poco más en mí, soy el más interesado en ganar, he dedicado estos dos años a entrenar duramente, el camino ha sido realmente difícil pero sé que lo lograré- Naruto miraba pensativo sus manos mientras se quitaba las vendas y soltó.

-Shikamaru... cuando le gane a ese tipo vayamos a festejar, ¿si?

-¡Vaya si que estás confiado! Y ¿Cómo quieres que festejemos?

-Quiero que tomemos unas cervezas en la playa con Rock-Lee.

-¿El chico con el que trabajas?... ¡Que fastidio Naruto, no cuentes conmigo! A demás no entiendo porque te gusta tanto ir a la playa, no tiene nada de interesante- Suspiró Naruto y contestó.

-Konoha no tiene, cuando llegue aquí fue todo un suceso verla por primera vez, es relajante el ruido del agua y...- Hizo una pausa para recordar. -Me gusta el color jade del mar...- La cara de Naruto comenzó a poner un semblante triste.

Shikamaru sintió pena por su amigo.

-¡Aaaggg! Está bien... está bien... ¡vayamos maldición!

Con una gran sonrisa Naruto miró a su amigo agradecido.

Suena el timbre para tomar el almuerzo.

-¡Hina! ¡Por aquí! ¿Que tal las primeras clases?- Preguntaba Ino a su amiga mientras se preparaban para comer.

-Estuvo bien... es un día bastante tranquilo y soleado... es perfecto para tu cumpleaños- Ino iba a contestar cuando es interrumpida.

-¡Hola cumpleañera!- Se sentaron dos chicos en la mesa sin ser invitados.

Ino con cara de fastidio contestó. -¿Qué tal?...

-Oye Ino no pongas esa cara... venimos a felicitarte- Dijo con burla el que estaba sentado al lado de ella.

-Hola hoy te ves especialmente hermosa, ¿iras a la fiesta conmigo?- Dijo Sasori a Hinata mientras se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba por el cuello.

El primer impulso de Hinata fue soltarse y pararse.

-No... no hagas eso por favor.

-¡Sasori, déjala en paz!- Exigió una irritada Ino

Los dos chicos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Ya Hinata... tranquilízate... solo te estoy molestando, es que eres tan mojigata que me divierte- La comienza a ver de arriba abajo con perversión.

-Aunque creo que bajo esa falda larga y esos suéteres que nunca te quitas esta un cuerpo delicioso esperando ser tocado- Se levanta y se vuelve a acercar a Hinata.

-Pídelo y te quito la virginidad- Hinata abrió los ojos totalmente impactada por las palabras de Sasori, sintió tanta vergüenza que su cara comenzó a sentirse caliente.

-¡Oye idiota! ¡Otra vez la estás molestando!- Antes de que Hinata pudiera reaccionar... estaba su mejor amigo Kiba sosteniendo del cuello a Sasori contra la pared.


	4. Capítulo III

-Oye Naruto... y... ¿Estás nervioso?

-Claro que estoy nervioso "cejotas", es mi debut pero la emosión es mayor, ¿vas a ir?

-¡No me lo perdería!, pero creí que no vendrías porque tu entrenador te lo prohibió

-Si pero... necesitan ayuda con la entrega de hoy, solo eso y me iré.

La bodega estaba llena de trabajadores, se escuchaba el bullicio del lugar lleno de hombres y de pronto todo se detuvo cuando ella entró, era hermosa. Rock-Lee golpeó con el codo el brazo de Naruto.  
En cuanto Naruto la miró, ella le sonrió de forma coqueta y le guiño el ojo. Naruto solo hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-¡Que envidia me das! La hija de los dueños babea por ti, encima te das el lujo de cambiarlas cuando quieras... recuerdo ahora mismo 4, solo iban algunas noches y no me dejaban dormir porque tenían sexo escandalosamente.

-No busco novia y ellas están de acuerdo, y no soy estúpido como para meterme con ella, necesito el trabajo.

-¿Por qué no me das algunos consejos para conquistar?

-¿Lo dices por Ten Ten?

Rock-Lee suspiró molesto.

-Sigue enamorada del idiota de su jefe, es un arrogante engreído, pero es jóven, millonario, inteligente, hasta su nombre se escucha importante "Neji Hyuga"- Naruto bajó de la pila de cajas donde comían.

-Por experiencia te digo que no fuerces las cosas y espera tu oportunidad, pero si no es para ti lo tienes que aceptar.

Era hora de irse y Naruto se despidió de sus compañeros, es muy estimado por todos, no le cuesta hacer amigos y es muy servicial, cuando alguno ya no puede trabajar por agotamiento el termina ayudando.

-¡Suerte campeón!

-¡Acaba con él!- Le animaban todos cuando se marchaba.

El animo y la confianza de Naruto estaba en el punto máximo, sentía que podía ganar, no era para nada el favorito y eso aumentaba su premio económico. Miró su reloj, aún faltaban varias horas para la pelea. Tenía que ir a casa a descansar.

De camino siempre visitaba a la vieja mujer que se sentaba en la puerta de su casa a ver la vida pasar.

-¡Abuela! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Me extrañaste?- Saludaba Naruto efusivo desde la esquina.

-¿Otra vez molestando?

-Pero ¿qué dices? Te traigo tus dulces favoritos, que mujer tan mala agradecida.

-Ya te lo dije... ¡No me gusta esa vida que llevas! Busca una buena chica y estudia, eres muy jóven.

-Quizás después, hoy tengo que ganar. Abuela incluye ese deseo en tus oraciones.

Ella lo miró con desdén, pero claro que lo ha hecho todos los días, no se lo dice pero Naruto siempre hacía menos solitarios sus días.

Hinata corría de un lado a otro en su habitación, Hanabi entró sin tocar.

-¿Qué buscas?- Miró unas prendas en la cama y las comenzó a observar.

-Hinata ¿no me digas que con esto irás a la fiesta? Lo siento pero que fea ropa- Hinata se detuvo al instante.

-Tú... ¿crees?- Su rostro mostraba pena y decepción. -Hago lo mejor que puedo con lo que tengo Hanabi.

-¿Por qué no le pediste prestada ropa a Ino? Ella siempre está a la moda.

-No... no podría, ella siempre viste muy atrevida, me está costando mucho ir, me siento muy nerviosa y ansiosa Hanabi- Hinata se sentó en la cama cabizbaja.

-¡Bien! No te preocupes, te ayudaré a escoger algo- Le dijo sonriendo a su hermana.

¡Toc toc! -Señorita Hyuga, ¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante Nana.  
-Disculpe, le trajeron estás bolsas.  
-¿Quién las ha traído?  
-El chofer de la señorita Yamanaka.

Hanabi corrió a recibir las bolsas y comenzó a ver emocionada su contenido.

Una linda camisa casi transparente blanca larga, unos shorts de mezclilla cortos y un bikini de dos piezas color menta. Hinata tomó una nota que decía:

"SIN EXCUSAS NI PRETEXTOS  
Besos Ino".

-¡Guau! Que buen gusto tiene Ino. ¡Vamos Hina! te ayudó a areglarte.

Hinata estaba pasmada, nunca se había vestido así, pero no podía defraudar a su amiga, esta fiesta era importante para Ino, así que lo haría solo por ella.

(Bullicio)

-¡BIENVENIDOS A LA PRIMERA PELEA DE ESTA NOCHE!-

La pelea estaba a punto de iniciar. Naruto escuchaba con detenimiento las indicaciones de los Nara, estaba emocionado pero ahora los nervios eran intensos. Era hora de subir. El referí dio la presentación de ambos peleadores.

Serán 6 rounds difíciles, pero si lograba vencer al peleador invicto lograría abrirse las puertas en este mundo tan duro.

\- Y ese tipo ¿Quién es? Parece un gato con esas marcas en su cara.  
-Es nadie, hoy debuta, es basura y nada más.

-¿Cómo te sientes Naruto? Tienes que evitar los golpes, su pegada es letal ¿entiendes?. Recuerda que tu ventaja es la velocidad.

-¡Estoy listo!- Naruto se para frente su adversario en el centro del ring para escuchar las indicaciones del referí.

¡Suena la campana del primer round!

-¡GUAU! Hermana te ves hermosa- La inseguridad estaba matando a la pobre chica, nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa.

-De... ¿De verdad lo crees Hanabi? Me siento demasiado extraña- La blusa dejaba ver el bikini de bajo destacando sus grandes pechos, sus largas piernas se veían hermosas con ese short. Su hermana le había recogido en una coleta su larga y bella cabellera, también le había colocado un poco de maquillaje resaltando aún más sus bellos ojos y sus lindos labios.

-Todos se sorprenderán, estoy segura que por fin vas a conseguir novio.

A pesar de ser un día caluroso, Hinata sentía tanto frío que pensó que iba a comenzar a temblar.

¡Termina el 1er round!

-Creo que este lo has ganado Naruto, el tipo se confío- Le decia Shikaku al rubio mientras lo hidrataba. -Esquivaste muy bien pero necesitas dar un golpe certero o no lo derrotaras.

Naruto tendría que buscar atravesar esa defensa casi perfecta, pero no sabía como, era un tipo difícil.

¡Así comienza el segundo round!

Unos hermosos ojos color jade miraban el ocaso desde la ventana.

(Abriendo los ojos) -Sakura... ¿Qué haces? Vuelve a la cama- Le pedía el Uchiha mientras miraba el cuerpo desnudo de su amante parada en la ventana.

-Es que no tengo sueño, a demás me encanta ver el color amarillo y naranja del cielo- Sasuke se levantó de inmediato y la tomó por la cintura.

-¿Te recuerda a Naruto, verdad?- La chica soltó una pequeña risa. Se volteó y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-Eres tan sexy cuando te pones celoso (se acercó a su oído) creo que ahora me toca recompensar te lo que me hiciste hace rato.

Lentamente la chica bajó besando el cuerpo de Sasuke hasta llegar a su miembro para ponerlo en su boca y hacerlo gemir callada y sensualmente como solo él lo hacía.

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Te puso una paliza en este segundo. Le decía un preocupado Shikamaru.

-¡Lo sé... no pude con su defensa! Necesito un plan.

-¡Improvisa algo! Lo estoy analizando y tampoco he visto alguna entrada.

-¡Tranquilos! Escúchame, no dejes que te lleve a las esquinas, aprovecha todo el cuadrilátero, ya te dije que no es tan ágil como tú- Le decía un tranquilo Shikaku.

¡Tercer round!

-¿Qué debo hacer al llegar?, ¿Debería estar toda la fiesta con Ino? Pero... ¿qué estoy pensando? ¡Ino no puede estar toda la noche conmigo! A demás necesita estar a solas con Sai. Bueno y si... ¿Intento hacer amigos? Invitó a nuestros compañeros de clase... pero... la mayoría no me dirigen la palabra. ¡Me duele el estómago de los nervios!

El coche se detuvo.

-Señorita llegamos, ¿necesita que la recoja a alguna hora?

-No... gra... gracias Tenma... me quedaré con Ino- Hinata suspiró y bajo torpemente del auto, le envió un mensaje a su amiga para informarle que había llegado. Comenzó lentamente a caminar, algunos chicos estaban afuera de la casa, la música se podía escuchar fuertemente.

Con forme se acercaba la miraban y ella tenía la sensación de que susurraban cosas sobre ella.

-Me veo ridícula, esta no soy yo- La puerta de la casa estaba abierta, unos chicos iban saliendo cuando ella quería entrar, la miraron de arriba a bajo, Hinata nunca se había sentido tan incómoda en toda su vida.

Entró y todos se percataron de ella, comenzaban a señalarla y a murmurar.

-¿Esa quién es?  
-Está buenísima  
-De verdad ¿es Hinata?  
-¿Ves? es una mojigata.  
-Yo me la tiraría ahora mimo.  
-Pues que mal se ve... no le queda.

Podía escuchar algunas cosas que decían, estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo cuando llegaron Ino y Sai.

¡Fin del tercer round!

-Este no fue claro, será totalmente decisión de los jueces pero no eres el favorito, así que lo daremos por perdido- Le informaba un sincero Shikamaru.

-No tiene buena defensa en los golpes rápidos y aleatorios, ya lo note! Pero es muy agotador atacar así- Naruto intentaba reponerse, iba la mitad de la pelea y las cosas no iban muy bien.

-Tienes que ganar este, de lo contrario deberás ganar por KO, y eso es difícil-

-¡Lo haré Nara San.

-¡NARUTO! ¡TÚ PUEDES!- Gritaba desde la primera fila un emocionado Rock-Lee.

La pelea de Naruto estaba a punto de terminar , había perdido el 4to y 5to round y solo faltaba uno.

-Ese tipo es muy bueno, tienes una última oportunidad- Le decía Shikaku mientras le curaba la ceja abierta.

-Tus golpes rápidos y directos lo cansaron mucho, pero sus golpes han dañado más que los tuyos, debes buscar el KO - Naruto escuchó sin decir nada lo que le decía Shikamaru.

¡Suena la campana del último round!

Naruto estaba tan concentrado que solo podía pensar en hacer caer a su adversario.

-¡TE VES HERMOSA!- Le decia Ino.  
-¡Vaya! No te reconocí Hinata, hola- Le saludaba un amable Sai.

-Gracias por la ropa Ino.

-Eres la sensación, ¿te diste cuenta como te miran los chicos?- Hinata se sonrojó.

-¡Sasori, mira!- Cuando la vio quedo impresionado.

-¡Sabía que estaba buena, pero no pensé que tanto!-

-¿A dónde vas Sasori?-

-Vestida así está pidiendo a gritos que se la tiren, me voy a asegurar de ser el primero.

Tal y como Hinata lo había temido, Ino no podía estar ni 5 minutos con ella, pasaba mucho tiempo sola.  
Había encontrado un buen lugar en un balcón donde podía observar el mar. Estaba tan distraída que no se percató de la presencia de Sasori.

La tomó por la cintura acercándose a su cuerpo.

-Hola preciosa, estás que ardes, ¿a qué se debe ese cambio?- Hinata por un momento se intimidó, pero no quería que Ino la rescaté, no está vez.

-¡Sueltame por favor!- Lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas. Sasori no esperaba esa reacción. Varios se acercaron a ver la escena.

\- Te.. (duda un momento) Te pido que no vuelvas a tocarme, estoy cansada de ti- Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ella se había ido. Todos comenzaron a mofarse de él por el rechazo. Eso lo hizo enfurecer.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora si a festejar!- Decía Naruto mientras acomodaba todas las cosas en la arena.

-No puedo creer que después de esa paliza tengas ánimos de venir- Le decía Shikamaru.

-Es verdad Naruro, en serio ¿Estás bien?

-Ya ¡tranquilos! Lo más grave fue la sutura de la ceja. El doctor me revisó y solo necesito descanso unos días- Destapó la primera ronda de cervezas y se las pasó a sus amigos.

-¡Hina! Te estuve buscando por todas partes, pero ¿qué haces aquí sola?

-Bueno... Es que yo no...

-Entiendo... ven te presentaré a unos amigos- Ino la toma de la mano y la lleva con un grupo de chicas y chicos.

-Ho.. hola soy Hinata- Los chicos no eran de la escuela y Hinata pudo por primera vez desde que llegó que podía encajar.

-¡OIGAN... SU ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR!- Quitaron la música y todos miraron a la festejada.

-Solo quería informales que... ¡YA TENEMOS PISCINA!- Todos comenzaron a hacer alboroto, estaban ansiosos por entrar al agua, literalmente la fiesta se movió de lugar.

Todos comenzaron a salir incluido el grupo de Hinata. La ropa era una cosa pero andar semi desnuda era algo que ella definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a hacer.


	5. Capítulo IV

-¡Hey, Hina! Ven un momento- Ino la tomó por el brazo antes de que saliera con los demás.

-¿Qué ocurre Ino?- La rubia comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Sai me dijo que me tenía preparada una sorpresa en una de las habitaciones y ahora es el momento porque todos salieron... Hinata... ¿te importa si te dejó sola un par de horas?-

-No, claro que no, es tu noche y él la quiere hacer más especial- Le dice con una calida sonrisa.

-¡Gracias Hina!- La abraza y sale corriendo a encontrarse con Sai.

(Carcajadas)  
-No puedo creer que hicieras eso Naruto- Decía entre risas Rock-Lee.

-Siempre se metía en problemas por llamar la atención de los demás (toma otro trago) debiste conocerlo en ese entonces.

(Riendo) -Ya basta Shikamaru no me avergüences con "cejotas", ¡me admira!

-¿En serio? (Ríe) ¿Es lo mejor que pudiste conseguir Rock-Lee?- Seguían riendo los 3 amigos con su última ronda.

-Bien me tengo que ir, el viejo se molestará mucho si llegó más tarde.

-Si, yo también... ¿Nos vamos Naruto?

-No váyanse ustedes... yo quiero quedarme un rato más- Les dice un Naruto que no dejaba de contemplar el mar.

-Bien, me puedo quedar un poco más contigo...- Shikamaru lo toma del hombro.

-Déjalo solo Rock-Lee- El chico entendió al instante.

Se despidieron dejando al rubio. Estaba inundado de profundos pensamientos, realmente se sentía muy melancólico, pese a que ya pasaron 2 años, habían heridas que aún no sanaban.

-¡Vamos Hinata. Entra está increíble el agua! Le decía una de las amigas de Ino, pero ella seguía negándose a que todos la vean en bikini. Sólo se quedaba en una orilla mojando sus pies.

-Iré a dentro por algo de beber, ¿quieres algo?

-No Hinata, estoy bien!

Hinata entró a la cocina, estaba vacía, todos disfrutaban afuera. De pronto le taparon la boca y la sujetaron con fuerza. Sasori se acercó a ella con un cuchillo y lo acercó a su rostro.

-Si gritas o haces algo diferente a lo que te ordene, te apuñalo.

Hinata estaba aterrada, estaba rodeada por 3 hombres. La forzaron a salir de la casa rumbo a la playa a empujones. Se escuchaba cada vez más lejos la música, tenía tanto miedo que sus piernas se doblaron y cayó en la arena.

Sasori la levantó violentamente del brazo y la llevo aún más lejos de la casa.

-Sasori ¿Por qué me haces esto?... por favor sueltame, me lastimas.

-¡Cállate... no me gusta que me hagan quedar en ridículo, y menos alguien tan poca cosa como tú.

Hinata comenzó a resistirse, sintió pánico al escuchar que se iba a vengar de ella. Comenzaron a forcejear, Sasori la tiró bruscamente a la arena.

-Bien, entonces lo haremos aquí, si te portas bien, seré solo yo y sino lo haremos los 3.

Sasori comenzó a quitarse el cinturón y a desabrochar su pantalón.

Hinata comenzó a llorar y a suplicar, sabía lo que estaban a punto de hacerle.

-Sasori... ¿qué demonios estás haciendo dijiste que solo la asustarías- Dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Te volviste loco? ¿sabes quién es su padre y lo que nos hará si la tocas?

-Yo no voy a ser cómplice, olvídalo- Los dos comenzaron a regresar.

Sasori al escucharlos los miró perdiendo de vista a Hinata.

-¡MALDITOS COBARDES!- Gritó.

Ella aprovechó para correr.

Hinata corría con todas sus fuerzas por la orilla de la playa, ya no se podía ver la casa de Ino, llegó hasta un alambrado.

Buscó desesperada mente su celular para pedir ayuda, pero se había caído en el forcejeó. No tuvo más opción que trepar.

Estaba subiendo cuando Sasori la tomó de las piernas y la bajó bruscamente haciéndola gritar al caer.

Naruto estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó el grito, todo estaba en silencio, miró en la dirección del ruido repentino esperando que apareciera de nuevo.

-Sasori... por favor no.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y le arrancó la blusa, Hinata comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente. Luchaba con todo su cuerpo contra la fuerza y el peso que Sasori ejercía sobre ella.

-¡Grita! ¡Más fuerte! Eso me exita.

De pronto en un instante Sasori fue lanzado con tanta fuerza al aire que el golpe al caer levantó la arena.

Hinata estaba confundida, miró a Sasori desvanecido en la arena y después lo vio... estaba parado de espalda frente a ella, parecía una escultura griega, quedo pasmada mirándolo.

El golpe había dejado a Sasori anonadado, estaba lastimado y aturdido, buscó al culpable. La mirada de Naruto estaba llena de odio.

-¿QUIÉN PUTAS ERES? Y ¿POR QUÉ TE METES?- Le gritaba mientras se ponía de pie.

Naruto sabía que ocasionar peleas estaba prohibido, dejó que él diera el primer golpe.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- Sasori le propinó un golpe directo en la cara a Naruto que solo lo hizo mover levemente el rostro hacia un lado.

-¿Eso fue un golpe?- Sasori intentó retroceder, pero antes de poder mover un músculo Naruto ya lo había golpeado con un gancho, lo dejó sin aire, cayó de rodillas con el dolor más intenso que haya sentido en toda su vida. Naruto no usó ni la cuarta parte de su fuerza, aunque se lo merecía no iba a martarlo.

-Lárgate... arrastrando si es necesario pero tienes 10 segundos para desaparecer de mi vista.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata, la miró en las peores condiciones que se puede ver a una chica como ella. Ella solo se tapaba el pecho con sus brazos.

No pudo contener más el sentimiento y comenzó a llorar.

El llanto era tan triste que hizo encojer el corazón del rubio. Por impulso se arrodilló a su lado, la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó.

-Es tan pequeña y delicada, ¿qué hace una chica como ella en este lugar? No debería estar aquí. Y yo ¿que estoy haciendo? No soy del tipo que rescata mujeres, pero... necesita protección y yo puedo dársela.

Era verdad, ellos de otra manera no se hubieran conocido... no frecuentan ni siquiera las mismas calles de la ciudad, son tan distintos... Él es un simple boxeador amateur que ha luchado por sobrevivir desde que nació, siempre lleno de carencias. Ella una chica insegura que le falta confianza y valor para enfrentarse a su futuro.

Pero allí estaban, cruzando sus vidas.

Hinata comenzó a sentir el calor que emanaba del pecho del hombre que la había salvado, sus brazos eran tan fuertes que podrían aplastar sus pequeños huesos pero la estaban rodeando con delicadeza. Poco a poco su llanto se calmó, cerró sus ojos y sintió el aroma de Naruto, era embriagador.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y sus mejillas a ruborizar. Se separó lentamente de él aún cabizbaja.

-Dis... discúlpe yo... gracias por no permitir que abusaran de mí- Levantó su rostro y se miraron por primera vez. Sus ojos azules eran intensos, por instinto comenzó a memorizar cada parte de su rostro.

-¡Vaya! Que ojos tan hermosos- Hinata comenzó a sentir como su rostro ardía.

-Lo... lo siento es que nunca había visto un color de ojos como los suyos señorita.

Los dos estaban muy cerca, Hinata al percatarse dio un respingo hacía atrás y se cubrió los pechos con el bikini al descubierto con sus brazos. Naruto se comenzó a quitar su sudadera, debajo de ella solo tenía una delgada playera sin mangas. Hinata lo miró con disimulo.

-Tome... puede usarla- Hinata la tomó y se la pusó, tenía su aroma impregnado y aún se sentía el calor de su cuerpo.

-Dígame, a ¿Dónde la llevo? O ¿desea hablar con alguien?-

-¿Podría acompañarme a la casa de mi amiga?... No queda muy lejos- Naruto se levantó y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Se tomaron de las manos, cuando se incorporó y sin soltarla se presentó.

-Me llamo Naruto- Su sonrisa iluminaba más que la luna y las luces de la playa juntos.

-Me llamo Hinata, mucho gusto.

Comenzaron a regresar a la casa de Ino. En el camino miraron como Sasori a penas podía caminar de regreso, pero lo ignoraron por completo.

-Disculpa... ¿qué hacías en la playa tan tarde?

-Festejaba y estaba a punto de irme cuando escuché tus gritos.

-¿Festejabas tu cumpleaños?

-No (cruzó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza) gané mi primer pelea, yo señorita... soy boxeador- Le dijo sonriendo orgullosamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Un sonrojo asomó por las mejillas de la chica.

Mientras caminaban Naruto comenzó a contarle cosas graciosas a Hinata, pensó que después de lo que había vívido era buena idea.

Ella no paraba de reír con las ocurrencias de él, Naruto sentía calidez cuando miraba el hermoso rostro de ella feliz, así el camino se acortó aún más .

-Es aquí, por favor entra conmigo.

Naruto estaba a punto de negarse cuando Ino sale corriendo a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-¡Hinata por Dios!... ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!... ¡Estaba demasiado preocupada! Todos se fueron y no aparecías por ningún lado, te hice miles de llamadas.

Hinata comenzó a contar a lo que había pasado presentando a Naruto.

-¡ESE MALDITO HIJO DE...!

-Tranquila... Ino... ya pasó.

Sai se acercó a Naruto.

-¿Cómo te podemos recompensar?

-Pide lo que desees. Lo que hiciste por mi amiga no tiene precio.

-No... en realidad no necesito nada (se rascaba la cabeza apenado), debo irme- Hinata comenzó a sentir tristeza.

-¡Bien! Pediré que te lleven.

-No es necesario, tengo una motocicleta, bien... nos vemos.

Naruto se estaba yendo y Hinata sintió un fuerte impulso por alcanzarlo, lo tenía que volver a ver.

Corrió tras él.


	6. Capítulo V

-Naruto... espera..- Se detuvo y miró a la chica.

-Es que... bueno.. yo... tu sudadera- Él sonrió.

-No te preocupes, quédate con ella.

-¡No!.. es decir... dime donde y yo te la entregaré... por favor...- Hinata estaba sumamente nerviosa y Naruto no era ingenuo, sabía lo que ella quería.

-Trabajo por las tardes en la bodega Koioj de muebles en el centro de la ciudad, puedes ir cuando quieras.

Se despidió con una sonrisa y ella lo miró hasta perderlo de vista.

-¡Hey... Hi-na-ta limpiate la baba!

-¡Ino!... pero que dices, yo...- Comenzó a jugan con sus dedos.

-Eso que acabas de hacer se llama PRETEXTO- Ino comenzó a molestar a su amiga.

Sai las miraba sonriendo, ya era hora de irse.

(En la habitación de Ino)

Hinata cepillaba su cabello humedo sentada en la cama mirando la sudadera color naranja recordando los momentos con Naruto, la tomó en sus brazos y la comenzó a oler, le encantaba su aroma.

-¡Eres una pervertida Hyuga!- Le decía Ino desde la puerta del baño.

La vergüenza que sentía la chica no le permitía mirarla.

-Siempre imagine que la primera vez que fueras flechada sería de un chico peculiar pero... ¡Jamás creí que de una bomba de testosterona!

Ino se puso sería con ella.

-Dime... ¿Cómo sabes que lo que sientes no es agradecimiento?- Hinata pensó seriamente lo que Ino le preguntó.

-Yo... estoy muy agradecida con Kiba- Los bellos ojos de Ino se sorprendieron.

-¡Vaya! si que lo tienes claro. ¡Te apoyaré!. Ahora dime ¿a dónde lo piensas invitar a salir?-

-¿Co... cómo que invitarlo a salir? No.. me atrevería Ino... yo no-

-Hinata dime entonces ¿para que inventaste el pretexto de la sudadera? ¿solo para verlo? y luego ¿qué? ¿vas a inventar otro?- Hinata se sintió como una niña inmadura.

-Hina, voy a ser honesta. Si quieres a Naruto no puedes estar con inseguridades, sé que no tienes experiencia, pero él no es un chico inocente, es un boxeador e imagina el ambiente en el que está inmerso. Yo no pienso como tu padre que te debes de alejar de los peligros del mundo y creo que este chico te puede hacer madurar.

Hinata no dejaba de mirar la sudadera. -Ino... no sé si estoy enamorada, solo sé que nunca me había sentido así y que no quiero dejar de verlo- Ino le sonrió con complicidad.

-¡Bien tenemos todo el fin de semana para preparar la primera cita de tu vida!- Las dos estaban muy entusiasmadas.

(Al día siguiente)

-¡Naruto... es que simplemente no te lo creo! ¿de verdad rescataste a una chica? y ¿era bonita?-

-Pásame esas cajas... es preciosa, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel... todo.

-Y ¿la invitaste a salir? ¿será otra conquista?

-No, no lo creo... es demasiado inocente, sería como tener una novia de colegio, eso no va conmigo.

-¡Eres un maldito con suerte! mira quien te vino a ver.

En la puerta estaba una coqueta peliroja buscando a Naruto.

-Hola Karin ¿Cómo sabes dónde trabajo?- Se acercó a él, se colgó de su cuello y le dijo al oído.

-Volvamos a hacerlo, fue el mejor sexo de mi vida... te espero en mi coche cuando termines- Mordió su oreja y se fue.

-¡Madre ya cállate! No voy a dejar a Sai por tus caprichos y lo tendrás que aceptar...

-¿POR QUÉ CON ÉL? ¡LO HACES POR MOLESTARME!

-Porque los demás son gays mamá... Tu problema es que él sí tiene el valor de enfrentarte y decirte lo que te mereces y eso no lo soportas- Ino tomó a Hinata de la mano y salieron a toda prisa.

-¡INO! ¡ VUELVE AQUÍ!

Subieron corriendo al convertible y se fuerón a toda prisa.

Hinata notó las ganas de llorar de Ino. La tomó de la mano.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡No lo dejaré!... lo amo. He conocido tantos patanes, Hina tú lo sabes... él ha sido el único que me ha hecho mejor persona... lo tiene que aceptar.

-Te admiro tanto Ino, siempre luchas por los que amas, nunca dejas que nadie decida por ti- Los ojos de Hinata se inundaron brillando de orgullo.

-Gracias Ino por ser mi amiga... haré lo que sea necesario para apoyarlos.

-Eres una tonta... me has hecho llorar... te quiero Hina gracias.

-Pero ya basta de dramas quiero salir... llamaré a Sai para divertirnos en algún lugar.

-Pe... pero Ino mi padre se enfurecerá.

-Pasaremos a tu casa, te arreglas, nos divertiremos y ya no quiero pretextos.

(Gemidos)

-¡Naruto! ¡Oh eres... Ah sí!... estoy a punto...- Karin es la amante actual de Naruto.

-¡Guau! debería pagarte por lo que sabes hacer- Naruto se comienza a vestir.

-No me busques en mi trabajo y con eso me pagas- Naruto sale del auto y Karin lo sigue.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto, no te gustó? Porque cuando estaba arriba de ti no parecía.

-Karin ¿otra vez? tenemos un acuerdo, me llamas y acordamos vernos, no me gustan las sopresas- Naruto se detuvo y se acercó a ella.

-Perdóname... mira... no quiero que salgas lastimada, te lo dije no busco pareja y mucho menos que te sientas usada, sino puedes con esto entonces no me busques- Se fue.

Mientras caminaba por las calles comenzó a pensar en ella, pese a la distancia y tiempo Sakura era la única mujer con la que deseaba estar, ella había sido la primera en todo: amiga, amor, novia, amante.

El lazo que lo unía a ella se había tejido a lo largo de los años, no era frágil. Aunque había conocido chicas incleíbles ninguna lo hizo sentir algo siquiera parecido a lo que siente por Sakura.

-¿Acaso soy masoquista? Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella.

(Música)

-¡Hina no has bailado ni una sola vez! ¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy bien Ino, me gusta estar aquí- Ino se sentó a lado de ella.

-Y bien ¿qué te parecen los amigos de Sai? son pintores como ustedes.

-Son muy divertidos, me han hecho reír bastante y...- El celular de Hinata suena.

-Es Hanabi, debo contestar- Salío del lugar para contestar.

-Hola, ¿qué ocurre Hanabi?

-Hina, Neji llegó y papá quiere que estés aquí, así que por favor no tardes- Colgó.

Hinata miró su celular, tenía 7 mensajes de Neji, comenzó a leerlos mientras entraba de prisa para despedirse.

(Golpe, dos celulares caen al suelo)

-Dis... discúlpame, estaba distraída- Le decía al chico que estaba levantando los celulares.

-No te preocupes- El chico la miró cuando se incorporó y quedo sorprendido por la belleza de la chica. Hinata tomó su celular.

-Gracias debo irme, de nuevo disculpa- El chico la tomó del brazo.

-Al menos dime tu nombre.

-Hi.. Hinata.

-Yo soy Toneri Otsutsuki... es un placer conocerte.

-¡Neji! Volviste... (corre a abrazarlo)

-Te extrañe tanto hermano.

-Hinata yo también te extrañé.

-¡Hinata compórtate! pareces una niña. Tenemos que hablar- Ordenaba su padre molesto.

-Tu primo ayuda con la Farmacéutica. Trabaja, estudia y en los dos aspectos sobre pasa mis expectativas. Hanabi es una líder nata y tiene muchas cualidades a su corta edad.

Hinata se rompía con cada palabra que le decía su padre.

-Hinata sé que tienes tu propia personalidad y que no puedes ser la copia de ellos, pero eres muy débil, no sobre sales en nada y eso implica un problema para mi porque Neji no es mi hijo y Hanabi es la menor, tienes que quedarte a cargo. Estás por terminar la preparatoria así que irás a la mejor Facultad de Química de Tokio para que estudies y entiendas el negocio familiar.

Hinata no lo aguantó más y comenzó a llorar.

-¡Basta Hinata! Esta familia no cría mujeres inútiles que solo sirven para casarse y tener hijos. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de ser una mujer exitosa y ¿te pones a llorar?

-Padre yo quiero ser pintora... ¿por qué no le dejas a Neji la...- Hiashi se acercó furioso a Hinata pero Neji se puso en medio.

-¡Harás lo que te digo! ¡Vete, no tolero lo patética que eres!- Hinata estaba aterrada ¿iba a golpearla?

No paraba de llorar en la cama, Hanabi acariciaba su sedoso cabello y le hacía compañía.

(Toc toc) -¿Puedo pasar? (Abrió la puerta). Hinata lo siento, tu padre no debió tratarte así.

-Tiene razón, no merezco ser su hija- No paraba el llanto. Hanabi comenzó a consolarla.

-Afortunadamente existe un Hyuga que no es un arrogante, prepotente y perfecto. (Tomó las manos de su hermana) Tenemos una dulce, tierna amorosa, de gran corazón, que siempre ve el lado bueno de los demás, que nos ama aunque no lo merezcamos y es quien mantiene unida a esta familia.

-Mi tío nunca lo dirá pero eres su favorita por eso está empeñado en dejarte el trabajo de toda su vida.

Hinata por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió afortunada por ser una Hyuga.

-Hermanos... muchas gracias.

Hinata estaba a punto de dormir, había llorado mucho, comenzó a recordar la sonrisa de Naruto, sintió dolor en el estomago de los nervios que le daba volver a verlo, abrazó la sudadera y se recostó. De pronto escuchó el aviso de un mensaje. Tomó el celular y lo leyó.

"Linda noche princesa de ojos de luna. Toneri"

-¿Toneri?- Y lo recordó, el chico del celular.

-Pero yo no le di mi número, ¿Dónde lo consiguió?- Estaba muy intrigada, era muy guapo pero no le dio importancia al mensaje.

(En la playa)

Naruto estaba tirado en la arena escuchando el sonido del mar, todo estaba en calma. Abrió los ojos y miró el cielo y la luna llena, de pronto la recordó.

-El cielo se parece a su cabello negro y azul y la luna a sus ojos... (sonrío) creo que tengo ganas de volver a verla-

(Última clase)

-Bueno es todo, recojan sus cosas y nos vemos la siguiente clase.

Ino corrío con Hinata.

-¿Estás lista? Iremos a ver a tu chico sin que te acobardes ¿entendido?.

Hinata comenzó a sentir mucha ansiedad y nerviosismo lo vería de nuevo. Salieron rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

(Estacionando el auto)

-Parece que es aquí. Oye estás palida tranquila... recuerda el plan. Le entregas su sudadera y lo invitas a dar un paseo- Su amiga estaba demasiado nerviosa y se notaba en su respiración.

-Hina... oye despabila yo estaré detrás apoyandote. ¡Es hora! bajemos.

Hinata no sentía la piernas, los nervios se estaban haciendo insoportables pero las ganas de verlo la impulsaban.

-¡Hey discúlpe señor! Buena tarde ¿Podría llamar a Naruto por favor? Rock-Lee vio a la rubia preguntando y entró corriendo a buscar a Naruto.

-¡Oye hay una belleza rubia preguntado por ti y hay otra que se parece a la chica de la playa- Naruto salió corriendo cuando su amigo le informó.

Ino estaba evadiendo todas las propuestas de los hombres que se acercaban cuando Naruto salió.

Hinata en cuanto lo vio se acercó a él.

-Ho..hola Naruto, co... ¿Cómo estás? Yo... bueno tu sudadera.

-¿Por qué tartamudea tanto?- Pensaba Ino molesta.

-Gracias la verdad es mi favorita- Cuando le sonrió ella se quedó muda.

-Bueno... debo seguir trabajando.

-¡Esto va mal, Hinata tonta haz algo!- Ino estaba a punto de intervenir.

-Espera...- Naruto la miró y ella agacho la mirada apenada.

-Bueno...es que, quería saber si tú... si tú tendrías- Le dolía tanto el estómago de los nervios que no podía hilar las palabras.

-Mi... turno termina en 15 minutos ¿Te gustaría comer algo?- Las chicas estaban en shock.

-Me... encantaría- Hinata tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Ino se despidió de inmediato.

-¿Quieres pasar y esperarme?- La chica comenzó a caminar dentro de la bodega, no dejaban de mirarla, se sintió intimidada nunca había estado en un lugar lleno de hombres. Naruto acomodó unas cajas para ella.

-Puedes sentarte aquí mientras esperas, no te preocupes ellos no te molestarán- Naruto siempre la hacía sentir segura y protegida.

Hinata comenzó a observarlo, él se llevaba muy bien con sus compañeros, los hacía reír bastante.

-Debió de ser muy popular en la escuela- Pensaba mientras miraba cada centímetro de su cuerpo y se sonrojaba sin parar, tenía un cuerpo muy atractivo y comenzó a preguntarse como se sentiría si lo tocará.

-¿Nos vamos?- Los dos salieron y comenzarón a caminar en silencio, era muy incómodo pero no había tema de conversación.

-¿Te gusta el ramen Hinata?

-Bueno... creo que no lo he comido antes, así que...

-¡PERO DE ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?! No puedo creer que nunca hayas comido ramen ¿Dónde has estado viviendo... en una cueva?- Hinata comenzó a reír por la reacción de Naruto.

-Dejame decirte que el ramen es la comida de los Dioses que podemos comer los mortales. "No Ramen No Life" ¿entiendes?- Los dos no paraban de reír. Hinata se atrevió entre risas a mirar a Naruto.

-Naruto... ¿me llevas por favor? Ya no quiero vivir en las cavernas- Él no podía negar que su sonrisa era preciosa. Sentía calidez cuando la hacía reír.

-Te llevaré al mejor de todos... a Ichiraku!

De pronto el silencio se transformó en risas.

-Hola Naruto, ya tenías tiempo sin venir

-¡Teuchi sirve 2 platos del mejor!

Naruto en cuanto llegó iluminó el lugar, comenzó a hacer bromas que hacían reír incluso a los otros comensales. Hinata notaba como las chicas lo miraban y no podía evitar sentir celos. Desafortunadamente no tuvo tiempo para platicar con él en la comida.

-¡Estuvo delicioso! y entonces ¿qué opinas?

-Tenías razón, comida de Dioses.

Naruto notó que llevaba uniforme.

-No me habías dicho que aún estudiabas, no me digas que tienes 15 años... me meterán preso.

(Risa)- No, tengo 17 casi 18. ¿Y tú estudiaste?

-Nara San me obligó a terminar la preparatoria.

-¿Nara San?

-Es mi entrenador, gracias a él y a Iruka sensei soy el hombre que soy. Algún día les devolveré un poco de todo lo que me han dado.

-Bueno ¿a dónde te acompañó? Te puedo dejar en tu casa.

-No es necesario veré a mi amiga en el centro comercial, así que puedes dejarme aquí.

-Bien... gracias por traerme mi sudadera, nos vemos.

-Es..espera... ¿podríamos vernos de nuevo?- Preguntó la chica mirando hacia los pies del rubio.

Naruto se encontraba en una incómoda situación, sabía lo que ella querría al final si comenzaban a salir.

Él no quería una pareja y tampoco le podía hacer una propuesta de sexo ocasional como a Karin. Tenía que ser honesto.

-No... creo que sea buena idea Hinata. Sé que me escucharé como un patán pero no buscamos las mismas cosas y yo no creo ser bueno para ti...- Tal vez ella no era experta en hombres pero sabía que la estaban rechazando.

-No mereces pasar por una mala experiencia conmigo. Sé que encontrarás a alguien que te merezca y valore, pero no seré yo...- La miró y ella no dejaba de mirar el suelo, la situación era insoportablemente incómoda.

-Me tengo que ir Hinata...- Se alejó de ella sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

Ya se había alejado varias calles y los reproches llegaron -¿Por qué me acobardo? ¿De verdad soy un maldito masoquista?

Llegó hasta un parque, ya estaba oscureciendo y las lámparas se estaban encendiendo, iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien se acercaba corriendo.

(Gritando)-E...espera...

Al voltear miró a la chica agachada tocando sus rodillas agitada de tanto correr.

(Jadeando)-Tú... no decidirás si eres bueno o no para mí- Cuando Hinata tomó aliento miró fijamente sus ojos azules.

-Porque estoy segura que el hombre que me conviene es el que sin conocerme pone en riesgo su vida por salvarme, el que sea querido y apreciado por las personas con las que convive a diario, un hombre agradecido con las personas que lo han ayudado y que me acaba de rechazar pensando que era lo mejor para mí teniendo la opción de aprovecharse de mi inocencia.

-También creo que ese hombre tiene una percepción errónea de si mismo.

-Qui...quiero comprobar por mi misma y decidir sola, sé que no esperas lo mismo pero no importa correré el riesgo, así que no tienes nada que perder ni nada porque sentir culpa.

Naruto estaba perplejo, siempre negándose a una relación por miedo a sufrir un engaño y ahí estaba esa chica sin cobardía a enamorarse de él.

No sabía que era exactamente pero algo había cambiado dentro de él en ese momento.


	7. Capítulo VI

-¡No te lo puedo creer Hinata! ¿De verdad le dijiste eso?- Ino estaba sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga después del rechazo, esperaba que llorará y tuviera su actitid pesimista de siempre.

-¡Señoritas Yamanaka y Hyuga! Es la última llamada de atención, la próxima se retiran de mi clase.

-Debería sacarlas ahora... sobre todo a la mojigata esa... por su culpa Sasori ya no está en esta escuela- Dijo una molesta compañera de clase.

Se había corrido el rumor de que Hinata se había acostado con el pelirojo y para que su padre no se enterará lo amenazó con decir que la había violado.

-¿No entiendo por qué lo extrañas tanto? Si se acostaba con tu amiga estando contigo o ¿ya se te olvido?- Contestó Ino con una vena saltando en su frente por el enojo.

-¡Ya basta! Si vuelvo a escuchar una palabra de alguien, levantaré un reporte por mala conducta.

Hinata sentía impotencia, él se había hecho la víctima, no bastaba con la terrible experiencia ahora se sumaban los chismes y reproches del colegio.

Por fin la clase había terminado y Hinata salió a toda prisa mientras Ino corrió tras ella.

-¡Hina espera, no huyas!, tú eres la víctima de ese imbécil- Ino la abrazó.

-Hey... tranquila... Tú sabes que cuentas conmigo.

-Olvida eso... mejor cuéntame lo que pasó con tu sexy boxeador- A Hinata se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, pensar en lo que había pasado le hacía feliz. Comenzó a contar todo con lujo de detalle.

-¿Hina entonces seguirán saliendo?

-Pues... si... vamos a dejar que las cosas se den sin forzar nada. Al menos logré que él cambiará de opinión y se diera una oportunidad.

-Creo que le gustas Hina- Sus ojos lavanda brillaron.

-Oye... no te hagas ilusiones a lo tonto... tienes que darte tiempo para conocerlo.

\- ¿Tú crees... qué pueda enamorarlo? ¿Qué sea su tipo?

-¡Inseguridad sal de este cuerpo!- Le decía Ino con la mano en su cabeza, la acción le hizo gracia.

-Tenemos una cita el domingo y... bueno no sé que decir o hacer... estoy muy nerviosa Ino.

-Tienes que ser tu misma ¿comprendes? No trates de ser diferente. Tiene que haber química natural de lo contrario lo sentirás y desaparecerá el encanto o quizás sean el uno para el otro y caigan enamorados.

Ino había logrado recuperar un poco de la confianza de Hinata.

Naruto ya estaba listo para entrenar. Su próxima pelea sería en dos semanas.

-No comprendo porque esa chica tiene tanto interés en ti- Le decía Shikamaru a Naruto mientras le detenía el costal que golpeaba.

-Yo tampoco... imagina... la cara de idiota que puse... cuando me dijo todo eso... no lo esperaba...

-Te hizo bajar la guardia y ¿te gusta... o solo será pasajero como con las demás?

-Admito que... me atrae algo de ella... aunque... no sé que es... no es atracción sexual... es diferente...

-Ja, ¿quieres decir que te vas a enamorar y por fin superarás tu obsesión por Sakura?- Naruto aplicó exceso de fuerza al costal golpeando a su amigo.

-No es un juego ¿entiendes? He estado sufriendo dos años- Shikamaru sonrió de lado esbozando un sonido burlón.

-Esa relación que formaron los tres alimentando su auto compasión con su frase de "nací solo y no tengo a nadie" te hace confundir esa estupidez con "amor"- La molestia de Naruto crecía con cada palabra.

-Cuando Sasuke se unió a esos delincuentes, estaban desesperados por sacarlo de ahí como si fuera un niño que no sabía lo que hacía y Sakura al no poder vivir sin él buscó consuelo en ti y cuando por fin tocó fondo regresó y se quedo con tu chica.

-¡Para ya Shikamaru! Ellos eran los únicos que me aceptaron y quisieron cuando todos ustedes me trataban como basura.

-Aunque no lo admitas sabes que tu papel en ese grupo era cubrir las necesidades de los otros dos- Naruto no pudo más y tomó del cuello de la playera al Nara.

-¡Te dije que te calles!

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta escuchar la verdad? ¡Afrontalo! te diste cuenta cuando te traicionaron- De pronto entró Shikaku.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Naruto lo soltó al instante.

-Nada, tuvimos una pequeña discusión pero todo está bien, ¿verdad Naruto?

-S... si Nara San.

Naruto seguía muy molesto por lo que había dicho su amigo, le irritaba pensar que Sakura y Sasuke se habían aprovechado de sus sentimientos por ellos.

Cada golpe que daba le ayudaba a descargar su furia, esa era la razón para boxear, descargar todo lo malo y canalizarlo en algo bueno.

Poco a poco se calmó, él sabía que Shikamaru no tenía tacto para decir las cosas pero tenía razón.

Naruto había acabo de entrenar y estaba a punto de irse cuando vio a Shikamaru esperando en la puerta.

-Quizás... tengas razón- Le dijo Naruto cuando pasaba junto a él.

-Eres demasiado problemático... pero eres mi amigo, así que si tengo que volver a decírtelo lo haré para que entres en razón.

Naruto sonrió y se marchó.

Esa semana había pasado como agua para Hinata, la ansiedad a veces no la dejaba dormir, pero el día había llegado.

Hanabi entró a la habitación de su hermana y la encontró sacando ropa de su closet.

-¿Qué haces?

-Yo... estoy buscando que ponerme.

-¿Vas a salir? ¿con Ino?- La expresión de Hinata se lo decía todo.

-No... me digas que saldrás con alguien... ¿lo conozco?- Hanabi sonreía emocionada.

Hinata cerró la puerta y tomó a su hermana del brazo llevándola a un rincón, le contestó en voz baja.

-No, se llama Naruto y bueno... lo conocí el día de la fiesta de Ino, pero te pido que guardes el secreto y no le digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Neji.

-Pero... ¿por qué Hinata? ¿Es del colegio? ¿Neji lo conoce?

-No. Es por eso que te pido que guardes el secreto, no quiero someterlo a la aprobación de Neji y mucho menos a la de nuestro padre. ¿Me entiendes verdad?

-Está bien guardaré el secreto pero... me lo tienes que presentar. Te ayudaré a prepararte.

Hinata tomó muy en serio los consejos de Ino y pesé a la insistencia de su hermana por maquillarse y vestirse diferente, ella escogió un vestido overol gris hasta la rodilla con una blusa blanca de bajo algo típico de ella, su cabello suelto y un ligero toque de maquillaje.

-¿Vas a salir?- Le preguntaba Hiashi a su hija mientras todos tomaban el desayuno en el comedor.

-S... si padre... iré con Ino al centro comercial- Las manos de Hinata estaban sudando porque estaba mintiendo.

-Bien, que Neji las acompañe- Hinata no sabía que hacer, no podía contra decirlo o sospecharia.

-Padre... Neji prometió llevarme al partido de hockey de su universidad, no puede aceptar otro compromiso- Respondió Hanabi.

Justo cuando Neji iba a negarlo, Hanabi pateó con fuerza su pie dejando claro el mensaje.

-¿Neji es verdad?

-S... si tío.

-Llega a las 6 Hinata ni un minuto más.

Ya eran casi las 11a.m. su cita era en una hora, estaba a punto de salir cuando Neji la detuvo.

-¿Por qué la mentira para ir sola?- Se veía muy disgustado.

-No... pienses mal hermano por favor... es solo que... Ino y yo tenemos cosas que platicar y...

-Me estás mintiendo, sabes que cuando tu padre me da la orden de acompañarte yo te doy espacio- Hinata comenzó a sentirse terrible, estaba mal, nunca le había mentido, se quedó callada.

-Pensé que confiabas en mí, está bien si no me quieres decir, solo te pido que te cuides y no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Mientras iba de camino no dejaba de recordar la decepción en la cara de Neji. Tenía la horrible sensación de estar haciendo algo malo.

Cuando llegó al lugar en el centro comercial, eran las 12 en punto pero Naruto aún no llegaba.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? a esta hora ya debió de haberse ido- Rock Lee a demás de ser compañero de trabajo también compartía el alquiler con Naruto y algunas veces salía de la ciudad a visitar a su padre.

Estaba a punto de ir a desempacar cuando notó que la puerta de la habitación del rubio estaba cerrada, algo raro ya que él siempre la deja abierta cuando no estaba.

-¿Será posible que esté idiota siga aquí?- Sin tocar entró de golpe y encontró a su amigo perdidamente dormido. Lo movió bruscamente y se despertó ecxaltado.

-Qu... que... ¿qué pasa "cejotas"?

-Idiota ¿qué no tenías una cita hoy?

-Tranquilo... es hasta las 12, llegué agotado de entrenar y dormí un poco antes de ir.

-Dudo mucho que esa chica siga ahí cuando llegues, son las 12:45

Naruto saltó de la cama y comenzó a correr como loco de un lado a otro, por el agotamiento ni siquiera había tomado un baño.

Dadas las circunstancias del acuerdo de la cita a ambos se les olvidó pedir sus números, así que no tenían forma de comunicarse.

Hinata miraba su reloj, ya eran casi las 2 y Naruto no llegaba.

-No tiene caso seguir esperando... no vendrá. Entonces todo lo que hice para venir... ¿para que me dejará plantada?... ¡Mi padre tiene razón, soy una estúpida!- Caminó hacía la salida a punto del llanto por la desilusión.

Estaba a unos pasos de salir cuando entró Naruto corriendo casi a punto de chocar con ella. Había corrido tan rápido que ni siquiera tenía aliento para hablar.

-Hinata... lo... siento... yo... me quedé dormido y... perdóname... es que... tengo una pelea la próxima sema...

-No tienes que disculparte, lamento que por mi terquedad no hayas podido descansar en tu día libre. Perdón por las molestias, debo irme- Siguió su camino.

Ella tenía la pequeña esperanza de que su retraso se debiera a una emergencia. Estaba molesta más que con él con ella misma.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió la enorme y calida mano de Naruto tomando la suya, impidiendo que avanzará.

-Yo... soy un hombre de palabra... te dije que tendríamos una cita y cumpliré. Déjame recompensarte... por favor- De pronto la molestia desapareció dando paso a la sorpresa por las palabras del rubio.

Todos cometemos errores y él estaba dispuesto a enmendar el suyo.

Hinata se quedó callada pensando unos segundos, realmente deseaba esa cita.

-E... está bien- Naruto esbozó una enorme sonrisa al escuchar su respuesta.

-Te llevaré a mi segundo lugar favorito de la ciudad ¿qué te parece?- Hinata acepto, ahora todo parecía mejorar.

Subieron al metro, ese lugar quedaba algo lejos.

-¡Vaya! Es domingo pero hay mucha gente, lo siento debí llevarte en mi motocicleta pero tenía un favor que pagar.

-No, por mí está bien, a demás me dan un poco de miedo.

Hinata estaba recargada en la puerta del vagón de lado contrario a la salida mientras Naruto estaba frente a ella.

Él estaba tan elocuente como siempre y ella miraba detenidamente cada gesto y expresión de su rostro, podía percibir su aroma con el vaivén de su cuerpo por el movimiento, su hermosa sonrisa la hipnotizaba, no podía evitarlo... le gustaba muchísimo.

De pronto comenzó a subir un flujo enorme de gente que empujaba cada vez más cerca a Naruto de Hinata, se acercaron tanto que él podía sentir la respiración de ella en su cuello.

-Lo... lo siento Hinata, es que...- Miró su rostro y estaba muy sonrojada.

-Que linda, me hace gracia que se sonroje con algo así.

De haber querido él podía evitar estar tan cerca pero le gustaba tenerla pegada a su cuerpo.

La rodeó levemente con su brazo para evitar aplastarla con su peso. Su fragilidad despertaba fuertes deseos de protección en él.

Pese a que había pasado casi una hora, la sensación era de haber llegado en un corto tiempo.

-Y bien... ¿qué te parece?

-E... es ¿un faro?- Naruto rió un poco al ver la cara de Hinata.

-Pareces decepcionada, sé que es viejo y algo tétrico pero créeme que tiene la mejor vista de toda la ciudad. ¿Vamos?...- Le dijo extendiendo su mano.

Los dos comenzarón a subir, eran bastantes escaleras, estaba algo oscuro pero con la luz del sol aún se podía ver. Naruto no dejó de soltar su mano para ayudarla a llegar a lo más alto.

Su corazón latía de emoción, su mano era calida, se sentía apenada porque tenía la sensación de estar sudando y él no dejó de cuidarla en todo momento.

Cuando al fin llegaron a lo más alto quedó impresionada, se podía ver el mar pero también la ciudad.

-Es bellísimo Naruto, estoy sorprendida- El atardecer desde ese lugar era inigualable.

-Creí que no ibas a subir, si da algo de miedo pensándolo bien.

Hinata no dejaba de mirar el paisaje, el viento corría fuerte por la altura, de pronto sin darse cuenta quedo embelesado mirando como su cabello azul acariciaba su hermoso rostro y sus ojos perla brillaban con la tenue luz del sol, su belleza era única, lo disimuló cuando ella lo miró.

-Y... y dime... ¿qué quieres hacer después de que termines la preparatoria?- Fue lo primero que pasó por su mente para que ella no se diera cuenta.

-Bue... bueno... yo... iré a la facultad de química- Lo dijo con un tono de tristeza. Naruto puso una cara seria.

-¡No! No me convenció tu respuesta. Quizás eso es lo que "tengas que hacer", pero no me has dicho lo que realmente quieres.

Ella estaba sorprendida. ¿Tanto se le notaba?. Lo pensó un momento, tanto le había dicho su padre que era una estupidez que ella sentía algo de vergüenza.

-Veras... bueno es que... me gusta pintar... quiero ser pintora.

-¡Vaya... ese si que es un talento! ¿Me enseñarás algún día lo que pintas?- Le decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-Pe... pero no soy buena, yo solo lo hago por gusto.

-¡Entonces eres buena! Cuando amas lo que haces eso te impulsa a ser el mejor- El corazón le latía tan fuerte que creyó que él lo podía escuchar. Naruto luchaba incansablemente por aquello que quería, eso es algo que sin dudas le faltaba a Hinata.

Poco a poco el sol se iba ocultando, las horas pasaban demasiado rápido y era hora de regresar.

-¿Qué te parece si comemos algo?

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar algo su celular sonó.

-Si diga... ¿Neji?- Naruto miró con atención a Hinata mientras hablaba.

-Hinata ¿Dónde estás? Tu padre me envío para llevarte a casa y te estoy buscando por todo el centro comercial desde hace una hora. Te estuve marcando pero no tenías cobertura ¿qué está pasando?

Su cara comenzó a cambiar de semblante, su piel porcelana se palideció aún más, Naruto se preocupó al verla.

-Me... me tego que ir, gracias por todo...- Dijo al terminar la llamada y comenzó a caminar con rapidez dejando al rubio totalmente desconcertado. La alcanzó y la tomó del brazo.

-Ey... dime que pasa... no te puedo dejar ir sola.

-Es... es que mi hermano... mi padre lo envío... tenía que llegar hace una hora y... están muy molestos... tengo que llegar a la plaza...

La chica daba la impresión de estar asustada, Naruto tomó entre sus manos su pequeño rostro, se inclinó para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer para regresar más rápido que los 40 minutos que el metro se hará. Con ponerte así no lo arreglarás, te voy a llevar allá y todo estará bien ¿de acuerdo?- Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca de ella, su rostro enrojecio y logró calmarse.

-Gra... gracias Naruto.

Los dos iban callados sentados en el vagón, Naruto observaba a Hinata mirando por la ventana, su preocupación era muy evidente.

-¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a tu hermano?- Dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-No... él es muy lindo conmigo, pero mi padre...- Sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Tu padre ¿qué? Puedes confiar en mí Hinata.

-Se enfurecerá por no llegar a la hora que me ordenó.

-¡Pero que exageración! ¿Se enfurecerá por esta tontería?

-Él es un hombre muy estricto y duro, no tolera desobediencias de ningún tipo.

-Bueno Nara San es igual... así que te entiendo de alguna forma, pero... lo respeto más que tenerle miedo Hinata.

-Yo... le temo porque sus palabras me hieren muy profundo. Él cree que hago las cosas por molestarlo... pero yo nunca podré estar a la altura de sus expectativas- Pequeñas lágrimas caían en sus manos que apretaban con fuerza su vestido. Naruto puso su mano encima de la suya.

-No sé que decirte, yo...- Se detuvo un momento y apretó la mano de ella. -No... tengo padres y no entiendo muy bien ese tipo de relación... pero no creo que él tenga la razón absoluta de todo, no permitas que nadie tenga el poder de lastimarte, no lo conozco pero me parece que es un imbécil- Sus ojos aperlados se abrieron de par en par, quedo impresionada por las palabras del rubio, ese enfoque nunca había pasado por su cabeza.

Hinata soltó una pequeña risa, ¿le acababa de llamar imbécil al poderoso Hiashi Hyuga? no creía que alguien se atreviera si quiera a pensar en decir algo así de su padre.

-¿Qué?

-Nada- Decía la chica mientras se cubría la boca para disimular su risa.

-¿Qué te hizo gracia?

-Te digo que nada- Naruto tenía ese don en ella, siempre la hacía sonreír, realmente los momentos con él eran increíblemente especiales.

Gracias a eso olvidó el resto del camino la preocupación por lo que le esperaba al llegar.

Se despidierón en la estación, ella no quería que Neji viera a su acompañante o el problema iba a ser muy serio.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe?

-No, estoy bien. Naruto... gracias por todo, la pase muy bien... yo...- El sonrojo asomó por sus mejillas, ella quería decirle lo mucho que le gustaba, pero las palabras no pudieron salir.

-Debo irme- Caminaba a toda prisa hacía las escaleras de salida de la estación, cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto detrás de ella.

-¡Oye... Hinata... espera!- Se acercó a ella.

-¡Vaya! caminas muy rápido... ¿de nuevo no me darás tu número?

Las sensaciones que despertaba poco a poco en ella eran maravillosas, por un momento sintió que él tenía la misma atracción por ella.

La molestia de Neji crecía cada minuto que seguía esperando. Más de una chica se acercaba a él con la esperanza de poder flirtear, pero eso solo lo irritaba aún más, si bien Neji Hyuga era el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer no era el más amable.

Hinata ya había llegado pero no se atrevía a entrar, no sabia que decir, no quería mentir, pero tenía miedo de decir la verdad.

En cuanto entró sintió la mirada fría de su hermano, se acercó lentamente a él.

-Neji... yo...- Agachó la mirada.

-Vamos, tengo que llevarte a casa.

En el camino ni siquiera la miró, él siempre era muy callado y frío, una pequeña versión de Hiashi, pero con ella era géntil.

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Lo conozco?- El corazón casi se sale de su pecho cuando escuchó la pregunta de Neji.

-Na... Naruto- No tenía caso seguir con la mentira, no era tonto, se dio cuenta que estaba con alguien.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste conocerlo?- Hinata comenzó a mover sus dedos sin parar, él la conoce de toda la vida y al notarlo supo el grado de nerviosismo en el que estaba.

-¿Piensas que no lo aprobaré, verdad?- Detuvó el auto, lo apagó, se quitó el cinturón y se giró para mirarla.

-¿Qué es lo que te avergüenza de él?

-¡Nada! ¡Naruto es un hombre increíble!- Tanto Neji como la propia Hinata quedaron sorprendidos de la reacción que tuvo al contestar.

-Lo... lo siento Neji, ni quise responder exaltada... pero es que él...

-¿Él qué? Si es tan "increíble" menos entiendo porque lo estás ocultando.

-Es que... no tiene un apellido importante ni pertenece a una familia adinerada y sé que eso desataría la furia de mi padre y que tú te pondrás de su lado.

-Entonces ¿por qué lo haces? Sabes que eso te traera problemas, que tu padre no te quiere ver con un "don nadie" y tampoco yo. Tienes a tu alcance hombres que serán exitosos en la vida y estás saliendo con un tipo insignificante, por supuesto que no aprobaré eso- Cada palabra de su hermano la hería terriblemente, sin poderlo evitar salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Hinata no te entiendo, sé que tu padre es muy severo y me he puesto de tu lado varias veces porque considero injusto como te trata, pero tiene razón cuando te pide que agradezcas la vida privilegiada que tienes. ¿Por qué te empeñas en arruinar tu futuro?- La había dejado sin palabras, la idea que él tenía del tema no cambiaría con nada que ella dijera.

Neji comenzó a secar dulcemente sus lágrimas como lo hacía cuando eran niños.

-Perdón por mentirte hermano- Él solo acariciaba sus mejillas sin decir nada.

En cuanto entraron Hiashi ya los estaba esperando.

-Tío, lamentó la tardanza, tuve que pedirle a Hinata que me acompañará a la oficina por los contratos de Matsumoto, mañana los firmará- Hinata estaba confundida, pensó que Neji le contaría todo.

-Tú ¿olvidando contratos? ¿Piensas que voy a creer eso?- Los dos quedaron pasmados. Se dirigió a Hinata molesto.

-No tienes porque aprovecharte del cariño que te tiene para convencerlo de mentirme. Es mi mano derecha, ¿Por qué pones en riesgo la confianza que le tengo? Eres una egoísta; Que te suban la cena, no te quiero ver en la mesa con nosotros.

Hinata se fue de inmediato a su habitación, su padre tenía la enorme facilidad de herirla al grado de destrozar su corazón.

De nuevo lloraba sin poder parar cuando recordó las palabras de Naruto. Él tenía razón, ella le daba ese gran poder a su padre.

-No... ya basta... no lloraré... no está vez- Secó sus ojos, tomó su lienzo y comenzó a pintar.

Tenía memorizado cada gesto del rubio y lo recordaba una y otra vez mientras pasaba el pincel de un lado a otro, sus penetrantes ojos azules le daban tanta inspiración que podía pintar mil cosas en ese momento.

-Si que eres idiota Naruto, mira que quedarte dormido...- Mofaba Shikamaru.

-¿Para qué demonios le contaste "Cejotas"?- Reclamaba el chico mientras se quitaba la sudadera.

-Estaba exhausto por el entrenamiento.

-¡Y se pondrá peor! El viejo dijo que habrá mucho dinero en esta pelea, así que no te distraigas- Le decía en un tono de regaño el Nara.

-Si... si... lo que digas... ya entendí- Naruto se dirigió a su pequeña habitación.

-¿A dónde vas? tenemos que hablar del tipo con el que pelearás.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada- Dijo dando un portazo- No dejaba de pensar en lo que le había esperado a esa chica, se veía muy asustada. La llamó.

-¿Si?...

-¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien?

-Si... mi hermano me apoyo y mi padre solo me envío a mi cuarto con un pequeño regaño. Naruto... ¡Gracias!... está vez no me afecto tanto- Se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro sintió alivio al escucharla.

-Me alegró mucho Hinata... descansa.

Cuando salió de la habitación sus dos amigos lo miraban de forma burlona.

-¿Qué?... No estoy de humor para escuchar sus tontas burlas par de idiotas- Ellos comenzarón a reír.

-Estás cayendo poco a poco pero no lo admites... debiste verlo cuando lo desperté, corría como loco de un lado a otro.

Sus amigos no dejaban de burlarse del rubio y eso lo molestaba.

-¡Ya basta! Esa chica no es mi tipo y no hay forma de que me enamoré de ella.

No importa que tanto le gustará él no quería involucrarse demasiado con ella.

Los tres siguieron conversando por unas horas más, Shikamaru y Naruto hablarón un largo rato, esta sería una pelea decisiva.

-Me tengo que ir; Naruto la motocicleta está afuera.

Shikamaru se iba despidiendo mientras abría la puerta y al mirar quedó impactado por la hermosa peliroja que vestía tan provocativa a punto de tocar el timbre, giró hacía dentro y le gritó a Naruto.

-¡Oye, te buscan!- La saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza y siguió su camino.

Hinata estaba terminando de pintar el faro con el hermoso paisaje que se podía ver desde allí, no quería olvidar lo que vio y lo que sintió en ese lugar, con esa pintura recordaría por siempre su primera cita con su primer amor.

Después de recoger todo estaba acostada tratando de dormir pero la emoción de haber recibido una llamada de él no la dejaba, sabía que no debía ilusionarse pero no podía evitarlo. De pronto llegó un mensaje a su celular.

"Hina ¿Estás dormida? Tenemos que hablar... ¡abre!"

Hinata se levantó de inmediato para abrirle a su hermana, Hanabi entró rápidamente y comenzarón a hablar en voz muy baja.

-Lo siento tuve que esperar a que nuestro padre se fuera a dormir. ¡Cuéntame! ¿qué ocurrió con Naruto?- Hinata comenzó a contar con lujo de detalle todo lo que había pasado.

-Me alegró Hina, al parecer está interesado en ti, espero que todo salga bien y me sorprendió Neji... creí que se pondría de lado de mi padre.

-Neji es muy lindo... y bueno... estoy tranquila porque pese a que nuestro padre se dio cuenta de la mentira no sospecho nada de la cita.

-Hina, tengo algo importante que contarte.

-Pe... pero... ¿de qué se trata Hanabi?... ¿es algo malo?- Hinata se preocupó.

-Como castigo por ayudarte Neji me obligó a ir a ese estúpido juego de hockey y... ¡no vas a creer lo que ocurrio Hina!- La linda castaña comenzó a emocionarse.

-Uno de los chicos que jugó se acercó a nosotros y saludo de manera muy amistosa a Neji... ¡Hina era guapísimo y le preguntó por ti!- Hinata de la impresión contestó levantando la voz.

-¡¿Por mí?!- Su hermana le cubrió la boca en señal de que bajará su volumen de voz y continuó.

-Le contó a Neji que te conoció por casualidad hace poco y por tus ojos supuso que eras una Hyuga. Le dijo que eras hermosa y que tenía la intención de acercarse a ti.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida que se sentía tan halagada, estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres del colegio la ignoren y se burlen de ella que no podía creer lo que Hanabi le estaba contando.

-Hanabi y sabes ¿Cómo se llama?

-Si... Toneri Oso... Otso... no recuerdo su apellido.

Era el chico que le había enviado ese mensaje que olvido por completo contestar.

Sin saberlo Hinata estaba a punto de meterse en un triángulo amoroso.


	8. Capítulo VII

Una rubia con uniforme de colegio no dejaba de llamar la atención de las otras personas en la cafetería por su efusiva forma de hablar.

-¡Es que simplemente me dejaste en shock! Primero tu cita con el sexy boxeador y luego el otro chico que está loco por ti.

-¡Ino! él no dijo eso.

-Bueno como sea... y dime... ¿se besaron?- Tan solo imaginar la escena fue suficiente para que su cara totalmente roja y su tartamudeo no tardaran en asomar.

-¿Be... besarnos? ¿A Naruto?... no yo no... me atrevería... yo no sabría cómo- Ino comenzó a reír.

-¡Eres tan niña! De verdad no puedo creerlo- La rubia se acercó a ella para hablar bajo.

-Dime... ¿No sientes deseos por saborear esos lindos labios, mientras sus brazos enormes y fuertes te toman por la cintura?- Hinata desvío la mirada apenada.

-Cla... claro... que si Ino... pero no sé cómo. Ni... siquiera sé si a él le gustaría.

-Hina... confía en ti misma ya te lo he dicho... quita ya esa actitud porque estoy segura que eres la única chica en todo el planeta que lo último que hubiera hecho con él en ese faro es conversar- Las palabras de Ino resonaban en su cabeza.

-Ino... yo... verás Naruto es... tan especial... sus palabras simpre me alientan... es tan valiente y fuerte... a mí de verdad me gustaría estar con él... de esa forma... ¿me entiendes?

-¿Te estás enamorando verdad?- El semblante de Hinata era realmente bello cuando hablaba del rubio.

-Te ves tan linda con ese brillo en tus ojos, es un gran reto, será difícil, pero sé que lograrás enamorar a ese hombre- Ino tomó el último trago de su bebida, se levantó y colgó su bolsa en el hombro.

-Deberías ir a verlo para invitarlo a salir, ya casi termina su turno ¿no?- Hinata se quedo sentada oyendo y pensando seriamente en el consejo de su amiga

-¡No lo dejes ir vivo está vez!... ¡Esfuérzate!

En la silla del rincón de aquel café se quedo Hinata viendo el atardecer decidiendo si ir a verlo o no, estaba solo a unas calles, el temor al rechazo la invadia pero sabía que si no actuaba nada cambiaría nunca en su vida.

Mientras tanto en un callejón una pareja no dejaba de comerse con apasionados besos en la oscuridad de los muros.

-Karin... tengo que regresar...- Le decía el rubio mientras sonreía por el mordisco que le daba ella para no dejarlo ir.

-Naruto ¿Cuándo aceptarás que nos hacemos felices uno al otro? Sé que sentiste lo mismo que yo anoche, tenemos una fuerte conexión.

Naruto miraba detenidamente sus ojos, le dio la razón, lo de la noche anterior había sido especial, por primera vez se dejó llevar por los deseos de ella de amarlo y ser amada.

-Sé que a tus otras amantes por menos problemas las has dejado, pero pesé a que siempre peleamos no me has podido alejar de ti cariño...  
¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? Yo no paraba de llorar cuando el doctor me dijo que mi padre había muerto, afortunadamente tú también estabas en ese hospital por una lesión, me abrazaste y todos esos meses me hiciste compañía.  
Me contaste sobre el dolor que te aquejaba y juntos aprendimos a consolarnos mutuamente... todas esas noches olvidamos el dolor- Los ojos de Karin se cristalizaron.

-Lo único que nos falta, es que cruces esa línea tan delgada y aceptes estos sentimientos- Naruto tomó su rostro con sus manos, secando con sus dedos sus lágrimas.

Quitó sus brazos de alrededor de su cuello y la separó de él.

-Estoy consciente del vínculo que tenemos y admito que lo de ayer fue increíble, pero no trates de manipular las cosas, aceptaste que lo único que podía ofrecerte era esto y no puedo darte nada más- Karin enfureció al ver como se alejaba de ella.

-Estoy empezando a cansarme de tus rechazos... ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de hombres que están detrás de mí?... ¡MALDITO!- El rubio no dijo nada y regresó al trabajo.

-Naruto ¿dónde demonios estabas? el camión con la carga ya llegó y están preguntando por ti.

-Lo siento "cejotas"- Lo tomó del hombro sin dejarlo avanzar al ver su expresión.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves molesto- Naruto sonrió en señal de que no pasaba nada.

Cada paso que daba Hinata acrecentaba la ansiedad, abrazaba con fuerza la pequeña bolsa de regalo color azul celeste.

-¿Qué debo decir? A penas ayer nos vimos... ¿Y si se siente hostigado?... Creo que me apresuré... mejor mañana... pero Ino me regañará por ser tan cobarde- Las ideas negativas llegaban descontroladamente, comenzó a caminar de prisa antes de arrepentirse.

Tantas ideas sumadas al nerviosísmo distrajeron peligrosamente a la pequeña chica que cruzó la calle tan descuidadamente que no vió el automóvil que iba a toda prisa.

Un jalón muy fuerte de su holgado suéter del uniforme impidió que fuera atropellada. Una linda voz femenina detrás de ella sonaba exaltada.

-Oye... debes tener más cuidado tonta... estuviste a punto de ser atropellada- Hinata giró en seguida para ver a la persona que la había salvado.

Cuando la miró quedo sorprendida, era realmente bonita con su largo cabello rojo, su linda figura enmarcaba un bien torneado cuerpo y sus ojos eran bellamente adornados con unas gafas.

-Lo... lo siento mucho... gracias por salvarme... estaba muy distraída- Le decía mientras hacía una reverencia. Karin recogió del suelo la pequeña bolsa de regalo. Colocó su mano encima de la cabeza de Hinata.

-Está bien... no tienes que hacer eso... no es para tanto. Toma, es muy linda tu bolsita, le gustará mucho a tu novio.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, empezó a negar con las manos y hacer muecas.

-¡No!... ¡No es mi novio!... yo solo... ¿Po... por qué dices eso?

-Bueno yo también sé de esas cosas y por tu bolsa se nota que es para alguien especial- Apretó una de las mejillas enrojecidas de Hinata con su mano.

-Y esto querida... es lo que más te delata... ¡suerte con tu chico!- Le decía la peliroja mientras se alejaba, Hinata sonrió y continúo su camino.

-¡Esa fue la última!- Gritaba el transportista a los trabajadores, indicando que habían terminado por ese día.

-¡Uf! eso fue intenso... estoy agotado- Decía el chico de cejas gruesas descansando sobre el suelo, mientras Naruto se tiraba agua sobre la cabeza mojando su camiseta.

-Si y la paga será buena gracias a eso. ¡Vámonos "cejotas"!

Naruto y Rock-Lee estaban saliendo cuando Hinata lo miró desde la esquina de la calle, sintió como se estaba yendo su oportunidad.

Sin pensarlo bien comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía detrás de ellos, se acercó a toda prisa gritándole para que no se alejará más.

Naruto volteó de inmediato, estaba consternado cuando la vio.

Estaba tan enfocada en alcanzarlo que no notó los flejes tirados afuera de la bodega, la caída fue tan aparatosa que Naruto sin pensarlo tiró sus cosas al suelo y corrió a ayudarla. Casi todos ya se habían marchado pero los que aún estaban también se acercarón a ayudar.

Hinata se incorporó con dificultad, la rodilla le dolía terriblemente, la miró y estaba sangrando, comenzarón a salir lágrimas de sus ojos. Cuando Naruto llegó la tomó en brazos y la levantó entrando con ella a la bodega, algunos desalojaron la oficina del supervisor para que estuviera cómoda y los demás le llevaron el botiquín al rubio.

Ella no dejaba de llorar de dolor y vergüenza, Naruto comenzó a limpiar su herida y a curarla, varios estaban alrededor de ellos mirando, Rock-Lee al notar el bochorno de la chica, les pidió a los demás que les dieran espacio y los dejaron solos.

Naruto no decía nada, estaba totalmente concentrado en la herida. Sin ningún ruído que pudiera ocultar su sollozo, ella trataba de contenerlo pero no podía, se tapó la boca en un intento desesperado.

El chico levanto su mirada hacía ella y con una tierna sonrisa le dijo.

-Tranquila... puedes llorar, no me molesta en absoluto- Todo lo que había contenido hasta ese punto salió a presión.

-Lo lamento... soy tan torpe... perdón... yo no quería avergonzarte con tus compañeros... lo siento... lo siento.

Naruto se levantó de inmediato cuando ella rompió en llanto, la abrazó fuertemente.

-Si... eres una torpe... pero eres una torpe muy linda.

Trataba de consolarla acariciando tiernamente su cabello, ella por alguna razón siempre acababa sacando el lado más dulce del boxeador.

Poco a poco Hinata se fue calmando, Naruto la seguía abrazando y hasta que estuvo totalmente tranquila la apartó.

-¿Estás mejor?- La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, ya casi termino, te haré un vendaje para minimizar el dolor- El rubio se sentó de nuevo en la silla para continuar, mientras ella sentada en el escritorio no dejaba de mirar sus dorados cabellos que parecían rayos de sol.

-G...gracias Naruto... siempre estás salvándome... espero regresarte de alguna manera algo de todo lo que haces por mí- El chico levantó su mirada hacía ella y sonrió coquetamente.

La cara de Hinata le ardía por el calor que emanaba desde su corazón al verle sonreír así.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando Rock-Lee tocó la puerta y entró.

-¿Cómo te sientes Hinata?- Ella se sorprendió un poco que él supiera su nombre.

-Bien... muchas gracias... eh...

-¡Oh! Lo siento... no me he presentado. ¡Soy Rock-Lee!

-Es un placer Rock-Lee- Contestó la chica con una bella sonrisa.

El jóven le entregó su mochila y su pequeña bolsita azul toda magullada. Ella rápidamente la metió en la mochila para ocultarla.

-Eres muy amable Rock-Lee, agradece a los demás también por favor.

-Dile "cejotas" no tienes que ser tan formal. Notarás enseguida la razón del apodo- Interrumpió el rubio.

-¡Naruto! No tenías que decirle eso ¡idiota!- Contestó totalmente ruborizado.

Los tres comenzarón a reír. Eso dio pie a broma tras broma entre ellos.

Los tres no paraban de reír y dejándose llevar por el momento que estaban pasando Rock-Lee le hizo una invitación a Hinata.

-¡Ey Hinata! ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros el sábado a un bar? seremos solo amigos de Naruto.

Naruto dejó de reír enseguida y su mirada le hizo entender a Rock-Lee que había cometido un error.

Hinata lo pensó detenidamente, conocer a los amigos de Naruto era algo muy importante para ella, pensó lo que Ino le diría si estuviera allí y en base a eso contestó.

-Bueno... si a Naruto no le molesta... yo estaré encantada de ir.

-No me molesta Hinata... la pasaremos bien- Le decía el rubio con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, intentando que ella no notará la incómodidad.

-Ya me siento mucho mejor, creo que debo irme... Naruto yo... gracias de nuevo- El rubio la ayudó a bajar del escritorio, se pusó en cuclillas en frente de ella, poniendo la típica posición para cargar ha alguien en la espalda.

-¡Vamos, te llevaré!- Hinata se rehusó, era demasiado vergonzosa esa posición, a demás de sentirse muy pesada.

-¡Vamos! no podrás caminar bien y para mí no es nada tu peso- La chica aceptó y subió, afortunadamente la falda de su uniforme era tan larga que llegaba hasta debajo de sus rodillas y no tenía que preocuparse porque se viera su ropa interior.

-"Cejotas" ¿podrías llevarte mis cosas? la llevaré a su casa, te veo en un rato- La pareja se despidió del chico y salieron.

Ya había anochecido y Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por calles poco transitadas, tomaba con delicadeza las piernas de la chica, de maneras muy disimuladas acariciaba su suave piel con sus manos.

Hinata en cambio podía escuchar los intensos latidos de su corazón, sentía que comenzaba a sudar por la situación, estaba tan pegada a su espalda que sus pechos podían sentir claramente sus perfectos músculos, sus piernas estaban separadas rodeando su cintura era la situación más erótica que había tenido en toda su vida. Ese hombre realmente despertaba toda clase de deseos en ella.

-Y... dime Hinata ¿cómo llagáremos a tu casa?

-El... metro está bien... vivo muy cerca de una de las estaciones.

Naruto percibía el nerviosismo de Hinata con solo escuchar su voz, eran la clase de cosas que la hacían ver adorable y de paso también elevaban su ego al saber lo que ocasionaba en esa chica.

Sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que la gente murmuraba al verlos entrar a la estación de esa forma, Naruto encontró un par de lugares vacíos al fondo del vagón, la bajó con delicadeza, la ayudó a sentarse y después él a su lado.

-Bueno, no me has dicho ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme?

-E... es que... verás Naruto... yo... quería verte... supongo que... bueno... iba a invitarte a salir de nuevo- Respondió con la mirada baja y abrazando con todas sus fuerzas la mochila.

-Podías haber llamado o invitarme por mensaje... ¿No será que ibas a entregarme algo?- Sus ojos aperlados se abrieron de par en par, por supuesto que él se había dado cuenta de la bolsa de regalo.

La chica sacó lentamente la bolsita de su mochila, totalmente apenada por las condiciones en la que se la iba a entregar.

-Lo siento... al caer la estropeé... no era mi intención que la recibieras de está forma- Naruto sonrió y la tomó.

-¡Es perfecta!... ¡Casi mueres por entregármela! Tiene una gran historia que contar... ¡Es una sobreviviente!- Hinata no pudo contener la risa con tal ocurrencia.

-¡Vaya! ¡Son wagashi! son muy graciosos- Naruto comenzó a comerlos.

-¡Están deliciosos Hinata!

-La idea era que tomáramos el té juntos y bueno... pudieras comerlos así- Le explicaba una aliviada Hinata al ver cuanto le habían gustado.

Sin esperarlo Naruto tomó uno de los dulces y lo introdujo en la pequeña boca de la chica, acariciando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos mientras unía su mirada con la de ella, el hecho dejó perpleja a la chica.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron fijamente, ni él ni ella querían desviar la mirada, estaban totalmente concentrados mirando el color de sus ojos. De pronto se dieron cuenta que en el vagón ya se había anunciado la llegada a la estación donde tenían que bajar y estaba a punto de cerrarse la puerta.

Naruto deprisa levantó en brazos a Hinata y corrió a la salida, la acción causo gracia a los demás pasajeros y ellos bajaron corriendo y riendo.

Había sido todo tan divertido que no podían parar de reír. Cuando al fin el dolor de estomago producido por las carcajadas los hiso parar, Naruto se colocó en posición para llevarla de nuevo.

El ambiente creado por todas las situaciones anteriores era muy agradable, los dos caminaron hablando sin parar.

-Naruto... puedo tomar un taxi en la siguiente esquina.

-¿Estás segura? puedo llevarte si quieres.

-No, estoy bien... ya hiciste demasiado por mí.

Esperaron algunos minutos y cuando por fin paró uno, él le ayudó a subir, se despidieron con una sonrisa y se fue.

Naruto se quedó mirando el taxi hasta perderlo de vista, tenía una sensación que querer correr trás ella y pedirle unas horas más de su compañía, pero se contuvo, sin más se marchó.

En cuanto Hinata llegó, Hanabi corrió a abrazarla para darle la bienvenida y de inmediato notó que caminaba de forma extraña, pero en contraste su rostro brillaba de felicidad.

Después de tanta insistencia le mostró a su pequeña hermana la terrible herida.

-Pero Hinata ¿qué te pasó? Y ¿por qué tienes esa boba sonrisa? ¡tonta! se ve horrible tu rodilla.

-Me caí por torpe Hanabi, pero no te preocupes no es para tanto.

-¡Tonta! Debes de tener cuidado. Vamos para que te des un baño y bajes a cenar o mi padre enfurecerá.

Afortunadamente para ella, Hiashi ni siquiera notó la lesión y la cena transcurrió en completa calma.

Rock-Lee estaba esperando a Naruto con impaciencia. Cuando lo vio entrar le suplicó.

-Naruto... lo siento... lo siento... lo siento, debí preguntar antes de invitarla- El rubio se tiró en el sofá para descansar y miró a su acongojado amigo.

-Tranquilo "cejotas" no tiene nada de malo, pero debiste pensar que estabas poniendo a una chica que se tropieza con sus propios pies a merced de Karin- El chico se quedó mudo y preocupado con el escenario que planteaba Naruto.

-Si a Karin se le ocurre aparecer la destrozará y Hinata no tiene el carácter para enfrentarla.

-Naruto... te puse en una mala situación... lo lamento.

-¡Olvidalo! Espero que la indignación le dure a Karin un mes mínimo y no se aparezca ese día- Le contestaba el rubio mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Las carcajadas de Ino del otro lado del teléfono lastimaban el oído de Hinata, le había contado absolutamente toda la historia y era tan hilarante que la rubia no podía contenerse pese a que se trataba de su mejor amiga.

-Ya... ya... Hina... lo siento te prometo que ya no reiré... es que no puedo creer que te pasará algo así justo en ese momento, pero por otro lado imagino lo feliz que debes de estar, tuviste una especie de contacto corporal por primera vez con él y por si fuera poco tienes una invitación para formar parte de su circulo de amigos... ¡Hinata eres un genio!... ¿lo hiciste a propósito verdad?- Hinata rio por el comentario de su bella amiga.

-Si, creo que fue un gran avance... gracias por alentarme Ino.

-Solo trata que la próxima vez sea menos dolorosa la estrategia ja, ja, ja, ja- Las dos chicas comenzarón a reír al unísono.

Ino comenzó a hablar con más seriedad.

-Está es tu gran oportunidad Hinata Hyuga, si la desaprovechas no tendrás otra tan buena... ¿entiendes?

-Si... lo entiendo Ino. Me esforzaré al máximo.


	9. Capítulo VIII

La semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La rodilla de Hinata mejoró bastante. Era sábado por la tarde y ella estaba preparándose para salir.

Está vez los nervios no eran tan intensos, ahora su objetivo era lo más importante para ella, sabía que dar una buena impresión a sus amigos eran puntos a su favor.

De pronto tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Pase!- Neji entró.

\- ¿Vas a salir? ¿Con el tal Naruto?- Ella contuvo su tartamudeo y contestó con firmeza.

-Si hermano, saldré con él y unos amigos.

Hubo un silencio tenso en la habitación, ella sabía que Neji no estaba feliz con lo que iba a hacer y él sabía que ella no iba a desistir aunque se lo pidiera.

-Mañana quiero que salgas conmigo ¿está bien?- Hinata dejó de verse en el espejo y miró a Neji con ojos de asombro.

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde Neji?- Era muy raro que su hermano le pidiera que salieran juntos.

-Habrá un evento importante en la universidad y me veo obligado a asistir, supongo que si estás tan entusiasmada por salir con ese tipo no tendrás oposición en salir conmigo- Le decía el guapo castaño con un tono de molestía en su voz.

Hinata se levantó y se dirigió hacia él.

-Hermano, encantada saldré contigo... perdón sé... que no estás de acuerdo con esto, pero estoy bien.

Neji la miraba con preocupación, la abrazó, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y sin separarse de ella le susurró.

-Cuídate por favor, si estás en problemas llámame y no tardaré en llegar, pero si te hace daño lo desapareceré de la faz de la tierra.

Hinata sintió temor, conocía perfectamente el carácter de su hermano, si Naruto y él llegarán a tener algún roce, Neji no dudaría en hacer su vida miserable.

Ella también lo abrazó fuertemente y trató de calmar su preocupación.

-Gracias Neji... pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte, todo estará bien.

Cuando Neji salió de la habitación Hinata seguía alistándose, faltaba menos de una hora. Tomó su bolso y salió.

Iba en camino cuando su celular sonó.

-Hina, ¿cómo va todo? ¿ya estás en camino?

-Hola Ino... si, estoy a punto de llegar.

-Te notó nerviosa... tienes que tranquilizate... no debes de estar tensa ¡Diviértete! disfruta del momento y deja de lado todas tus inseguridades absurdas. Estaré muy pendiente del celular, no dudes en llamar para pedir ayuda.

-Gracias Ino... ¡Lo haré!

Hinata le pidió a su chofer que la dejará dos calles antes de llegar al lugar donde se encontraría con Naruto, no quería que pensará que era un acto de presunción bajar de un auto tan lujoso.

Su vestido azul marino de manga larga, sin escotes y hasta la rodilla no era el más lindo del mundo, pero la hacia sentir cómoda, el pequeño cinturón dorado delineaba bellamente su diminuta cintura, aunque intentaba ocultar sus grandes pechos, estos resaltaban encima de su recatado vestido.

Cuando llegó, tanto Rock-Lee como Naruto ya estaban esperándola, las piernas le comenzarón a temblar, era la primera vez que lo veía vestido de esa manera, era asombroso que con una simple playera blanca debajo de una chaqueta verde militar y unos jeans oscuros lo hicieran ver tan sexy, fuertes impulsos de abrazarlo la inundaban.

En cuanto llegó y saludó a los chicos sintió como la mirada de Naruto no dejaba de recorrer su cuerpo. No experimentó un sentimiento de repulsión como cuando Sasori la miraba de esa forma, tampoco incómodidad cuando lo hacia Kiba. La hiso sentir por primera vez como una mujer atractiva. Solo Naruto era capaz de hacerla sentir así.

-Vamos, los demás ya llegaron y nos están esperando- Les decía Naruto mientras tomaba del brazo a Hinata y se dirigieron al bar.

-Hola grandulón ¿Cómo estás?- Saludaba Naruto amistosamente al de seguridad del bar.

-¡Ey campeón! ¿La próxima semana es la pelea?

-¡Así es, espero verte ahí! Oye amigo necesito un favor- Naruto y él se elejaron de Hinata y Rock-Lee para hablar en voz baja.

-Verás mi chica está a punto de cumplir los 20 pero quiero pasarla bien con ella allí dentro ¿Tú me entiendes verdad?- El tipo miraba de forma muy incrédula a Hinata.

-No juegues conmigo Naruto... esa chica no tiene más de 16.

-¡Pues claro! es pequeña y tiene cara de muñeca ¡Obviamente se ve mucho más jovén! Yo me haré totalmente responsable por ella, deja de preocuparte. Naruto paso un rato tratando de convencerlo, hasta que lo logró.

-¡Bien entremos!

En cuanto entrarón al lugar, una hermosa chica rubia de ojos verdes comenzó a hacerles señas con las manos.

Al llegar a la mesa Hinata se desconcertó cuando todos empezarón a felicitar a Naruto y discretamente preguntó a Rock-Lee la razón.

-¡Oh lo siento Hinata! olvidé decirte, el lunes es el cumpleaños de Naruto, por eso estamos celebrando hoy.

En ese momento Hinata se sintió terrible por no haberlo felicitado aún, pero ahora no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

Cuando terminaron las felicitaciones, todos miraban a la desconocida chica y Naruto comenzó a hacer las presentaciones.

-Amigos les presentó a Hinata- Ella hizo una reverencia apenada.

-Hinata te presentó a uno de mis mejores amigos Gaara a Choji, su novia Karui, Shino, Konan, Nagato- Cada uno fue saludando amigablemente a Hinata a excepción de Konan.

-Y él es mi mejor amigo Shikamaru Nara y su "mujer problemática" Temari, como él la llama- Todos comenzarón a reír y hacerle bromas al Nara porque sabían que la que mandaba en esa relación era la rubia.

-Mu... mucho gusto... encantada de conocerlos a todos- Hinata estaba nerviosa por estar entre tantos amigos de Naruto.

Todo había comenzado muy bien, bromeaban y reían mientras bebían, el ambiente de ese lugar era increíble.

Pese a que Hinata era una chica muy callada la incluían en las conversaciones y la animaban a ser más extrovertida.

-Oye... y ¿qué haces por la vida Hinata?- Preguntaba la morena Karui.

-Bueno... yo estoy a punto de terminar la preparatoria, así que... son mis últimos meses.

-¿Ahora vas a las preparatorias a buscar chicas Naruto? ¡Eres un degenerado!- Le decía Shikamaru para molestarlo.

Con la fama de "Play boy" del rubio ese comentario dio pie a los demás para bombardearlo con bromas.

-¡No, no, no! Nada de eso... Naruto... un día estaba en peligro y él me salvó y... bueno... así fue como nos conocimos- El sonrojó de la chica asomó al instante después de contarlo. El mensaje para todos fue muy claro, ella estaba interesada en su amigo.

-Pues te advierto que es un mujeriego y un hueso muy difícil de roer, no se quiere comprometer con ninguna mujer. Así que no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones- Contestó con tono de molestía Konan, lo que provocó que el ambiente se pusiera tenso y el silencio apareció en la mesa.

-¡Por supuesto! Este cuerpo tan perfactamente esculpido duramente todos los días, desde hace años, no será para cualquiera. No soy un hombre fácil- Dijo el rubio tratando de salvar la situación.

-¡Cállate!... ¡Eres un idiota presumido!- Le decían sus amigos mientras le arrojaban cosas a la cara. Todos volvieron a reír, Naruto pudo salvar la situación.

Pasaron algunas horas y la velada iba de maravilla, Hinata había dado una buena impresión a los amigos de Naruto, la consideraban una chica linda, educada, dulce, gentil, pero sobre todo tímida.

Naruto estaba sentado a lado de Hinata, así que de vez en cuando él se acercaba a ella y le decía cosas al oído para hacerla reír con pequeñas bromas, ella no podía estar más rebosante de alegría.

Todo cambió cuando unas manos femeninas salieron detrás de Naruto y cubrieron sus ojos, acto seguido una peliroja atrevidamente beso el cuello del rubio.

Los celos que ardían sin control en el interior de Hinata eran insoportables, nunca en toda su vida había sentido algo así.

La incómodidad y molestia de Naruto fue muy evidente cuando Karin dio aquel espectáculo. Todos en la mesa sabían de una u otra forma el tipo de relación que tenían, pero Naruto siempre dejó claro que era solo una amiga más.

Karin nunca se había comportado de esa manera en público, siempre aceptó la relación discreta que el rubio le pedía, pero no lo pudo evitar cuando llegó y lo vio comportarse de manera coqueta con la chica de cabello azul a su lado, que por si fuera poco no conocía.

-Karin, creí que no vendrías porque estabas muy molesta- Dijo despectivo el rubio, quitándose sus manos de encima.

-Jamás me perdería la celebración de tu cumpleaños por una tontería como esa. Además quiero darte tu regalo- Contestó guiñándole el ojo seductoramente.

Todos en la mesa se incómodaron con la situación, el comportamiento de la peliroja era inapropiado para el momento.

-¿Y tú eres...?- Karin se dirigió a Hinata con una mirada desafiante.

Pero al mirarse una a la otra un recuerdo en común llegó de golpe a su mente y sus rostros cambiaron al instante, Shikamaru que las observaba lo notó de inmediato.

-¿Se conocen?- Soltó el Nara pensando en voz alta.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Hay que ver lo pequeño que es el mundo!- Contestó Karin con asombro.

Todos estaban confundidos, Naruto miró a Hinata en busca de respuesta.

-Ka... Karin San evitó que me atropellarán el día que te fui a ver Naruto- Bajó su mirada avergonzada, ya era bastante bochornoso que haya visto su caída como para que encima supiera de sus otras torpezas.

-¡Así es! la muy idiota iba tan distraída pensando en Naruto que no se dio cuenta del semáforo en verde.

Toda la cara de Hinata tenía un color rojo intenso, Karin la había puesto en evidencia y todos la miraban detenidamente. Quería salir corriendo, pero estaba sentada en el rincón de la mesa y con Naruto sentado a su lado no podía salir.

Karin comenzó a apoderarse de la mesa, era como una "abeja reina", siendo una chica bastante divertida y extrovertida no era nada difícil.

A partir de que ella se les unió Hinata ya no fue incluida en casi ninguna conversación, porque la sexy peliroja desviaba toda la atención de la muy tímida chica.

Había perdido hasta la atención de Naruto, Karin estaba sobre él todo el tiempo. La poca confianza que había ganado Hinata en horas había sido aplastada por el exceso de confianza de Karin.

Poco a poco Hinata sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en una silla más y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue pedir la ayuda de Ino.

"¡TONTA, ESA MALDITA ESTÚPIDA TE ESTÁ RETANDO!  
¡TE ESTÁ APLASTANDO COMO UNA MOSCA Y LA ESTÁS DEJANDO!  
¡REACCIONA!"

El mensaje de Ino fue muy claro, Karin era como una leona y Hinata un cordero, si no hacía algo la iba a devorar.

De pronto se apagó la música y el ambientador del bar comenzó a hablar en el escenario.

-¡CHICOS! ¡En un rato más comenzará la música en vivo!- Todo el lugar se avivó, la banda local que tocaría esa noche era la mejor.

-¡Pero antes! ¡Haremos nuestro famoso concurso de canto!- El bar completo comenzó a hacer un gran bullicio.

-¡Ya saben la mecánica: se inscriben aquí en el escenario, nos dicen que canción desean cantar, preparamos las canciones y serán juzgados por todo el público Y POR LA BANDA que tocará esta noche! ¡La mesa del ganador podrá consumir todo lo que desee del bar GRATIS!- El lugar casi explotaba cuando dijeron el gran premio.

-¡Vaya! el premio es increíble, pero engañoso porque es un concurso muy difícil, esos jueces son muy exigentes, casi nadie ha ganado- Les decía un animado Rock-Lee.

Hinata tomó un profundo respiro y con la voz más clara y firme que pudo dijó.

-Yo quiero concursar.

Nadie en la mesa pudo escucharla a excepción de Naruto que al instante giró para mirarla.

-¡Hinata ¿Quieres concursar?!- Cuando escucharon a Naruto se hizo el silencio en la mesa y miraron a la pequeña chica.

-S... si Naruto... puedo hacerlo.

Temari al escucharla se levantó enseguida de su asiento y fue por la chica quitando a Naruto de su camino.

-¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Muévete para que la dejes salir!- La rubia tomó a Hinata de la mano.

-Vamos yo te acompañó a inscribirte.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para arrepentirse, ya era un hecho que cantaría esa noche para Naruto y sus amigos.

-Me alegrá que te hayas decidido, estoy harta de esa peliroja engreída- Le decía una irritada Temari a Hinata mientras esperaban en la fila de inscripciones.

-Te... Temari San... ¿Naruto y ella... son...?

-¡No! Tienen una relación algo extraña pero no es para nada serio. ¿Le darás pelea verdad Hinata?- La chica solo ansintió con la cabeza.

-¡Siguiente! ¿Las dos cantarán?- Preguntaba el encargado de inscribir a los participantes.

-No... solo yo... Hinata.

-Bien Hinata y ¿qué canción quieres que preparé en el karaoke?

-Fuyu No Owari Ni ... de la cantante Nana Mizuki por favor.

El encargado buscó por varios minutos pero no pudo encontrar la petición de la chica.

-Lo siento... tendrás que pedir otra, esa es complicada de encontrar.

Hinata estaba decepcionada y triste, esa canción le hacía recordar siempre a Naruto.

Desde que llegó al bar le llamó la atención el pequeño piano que estaba en el escenario y se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-Disculpé y si... cantó la canción y la tocó en ese piano... ¿se podría?- El sujeto miró el instrumento.

-Pero... ese piano es de la banda... no sé si podrías...- De pronto intervinó la rubia molesta.

-¡Oye! ¿Sería demasiado problema que preguntes y ya? o dime con quién y yo lo hago- Temari relamente daba miedo cuando se enojaba, en menos de un minuto ya había llamado a su jefe y tenía la respuesta.

-S... si señorita... me dicen que no hay problema... que su amiga puede tocar su canción en ese piano.

Cuando regresaban Hinata le dio las gracias a la rubia y le pidió que dejará lo del piano como una sorpresa, Temari en completa complicidad aceptó encantada.

Al llegar a la mesa Hinata se volvió el tema de conversación inmediato.

-Hinata... no nos habías dicho que cantabas- Le decía Karui.

-Bu... bueno... tomé clases de canto desde pequeña y pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para aprovecharlas.

-Hinata no sabía que a parte de pintora también eras cantante- Decía un impresionado Naruto.

Con ese comentario Naruto había puesto sobre la mesa un tema de interés para todos que Hinata dominaba. Comenzarón a hacerle pregunta tras pregunta a la Hyuga y pesé a los intentos de Karin por recuperar el lugar, Hinata encontraba la manera de no permitírselo.

Y al fin el concurso dio inicio, solo habían cinco concursantes y Hinata era la número cuatro. Cada uno fue pasando, algunos ni siquiera los dejaban terminar de cantar cuando eran bajados del escenario con un terrible abucheo.

Los nervios le hacían sentir náuseas a la pobre chica, la hora había llegado, Hinata estaba esperando en las escaleras del escenario que fuera anunciada su participación.

-¡Y ahí va nuestro tercer participante! Esta noche los jueces son muy duros con las calificaciones.

-¡Es hora de escuchar a nuestra cuarta participante! Es una linda chica con ojos preciosos que espera poder ganar el tan codiciado premio- De pronto el chico que estaba inscribiendo a los concursantes entró en escena y le dijó algo al presentador.

-¡Guau! me están informando que nuestra siguiente participante no cantará en el karaoke... ¡Ella tocará su canción en un piano!

La mesa de Naruto estaba en llamas, todos estaban apoyando encarecidamente a Hinata, su plan de sorprenderlos había funcionado mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

Después de adecuar el escenario al fin Hinata subió, en ese momento Naruto dejó la mesa de sus amigos y se paró exactamente debajo del escenario donde podía ver a Hinata claramente.

Cuando la chica lo vio sabía que era su manera de demostrarle apoyo, en ese momento los nervios se fueron y solo se concentró en su primer gran amor, lo tenía tan cerca y ella quería que sus sentimientos llegarán a él a través de su canción.

Se sentó al piano y comenzó a tocar la tan esperada canción de amor para Naruto.

Canción: /dN5VPGVVOj4

Naruto fue inundado de todos los sentimientos que con su hermosa voz estaba desesperada por transmitirle. Parecía un ángel, era realmente hermosa.

Cuando la canción acabó Hinata recibió una ovación de pie tanto del público del bar como de los jueces. La cara de Hinata estaba totalmente ruborizada y no dejaba de agradecer por tal reacción. No había duda de que ella había ganado y así lo anunció el presentador.

Naruto la estaba esperando debajo del escenario, le extendió la mano y la ayudó a bajar las escaleras.

-Eso fue increíble Hinata, ¿cuántos talentos más tienes que no me has dicho?- En un impulso llevada por el momento abrazó con fuerza al rubio.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!


	10. Capítulo IX

Naruto correspondió el abrazo de Hinata, en cuanto se percató del impulso lo soltó de golpe y se disculpó.

-Na... Naruto... lo siento... es que me emocioné y no te había felicitado.

-No me molesta Hinata, no tienes porque pedir disculpas. Creo que debemos regresar.

Cuando volvieron con los demás, había un gran furor por lo que acababa de ocurrir, le llovían los agradecimientos porque ahora no iban a gastar ni un centavo.

Todos los comentarios que recibía la llenaban de dicha, era ahora el centro de atención de todos. Le había dado un duro golpe en el ego a la peliroja.

La banda ya había subido al escenario y todos se divertían cantando y bebiendo cuando el celular de Hinata sonó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó el rubio.

-Debo contestar... es mi hermano- Naruto la dejó pasar de inmediato y corrió al baño para minorizar el ruído.

En cuanto Hinata salió, Karin se levantó y fue tras ella, Naruto la alcanzó y la detuvo.

-¡Déjala en paz Karin! No te ha hecho nada- Le exigía mientras la tomaba por el brazo.

-¿Y por qué te importa tanto esa insignificante tonta? No me digas que estás interesado en ella.

-Para empezar es menor de edad y no quiero que nos metas en problemas. Y si me interesará no es asunto tuyo, no tengo compromiso contigo y lo sabes- Karin se soltó del agarre de Naruto con brusquedad.

-¡Idiota! Tranquilizate no le voy a hacer nada.

Hinata ya había terminado su llamada cuando Karin entró.

Las dos se miraron seriamente. Hinata sabía que la hora de confrontarla había llegado.

-Tengo algo que decirte- Le dijo la peliroja.

-Está claro que tú también estás enamorada de Naruto. Así que voy a ser muy clara contigo.

Todo el cuerpo de Hinata se tensó, sabía que Karin iba a reclamar a Naruto como si fuera de su propiedad.

-¡Aléjate de él! He luchado por su amor casi un año, no voy a permitir que todos mis esfuerzos se pierdan por una idiota como tú. Ni Konan que es una belleza pudó contra mí, no eres más que una mujer insignificante, cursí, infantil, torpe, con una personalidad gris, no eres su tipo en absoluto, yo cubró con cada aspecto que él busca en una mujer.

Hinata no decía nada, solo escuchaba todo lo que la otra le decía.

-Soy una mujer con muchas cualidades, que cantes y pintes no te hace mejor que yo ¿entiendes?. Soy del tipo de persona que consigue lo que quiere porque luchó con uñas y dientes y por si fuera poco soy tan hermosa que tengo decenas de hombres detrás de mí, pero yo solo estoy interesada en Naruto.

-Está claro que a mi lado eres menos que basura- La peliroja comenzó a caminar hacía la salida, dejando atrás a una inmóvil Hinata.

Karin le dijo todo lo que Hinata pensaba de si misma, pero escucharlo de ella le enfado y lo que colmó todo fue que le ordenará alejarse del hombre que quería.

-¡Pues si fueras tan buena como dices ya lo hubieras conseguido y si yo fuera tan insignificante no estarías aquí diciéndome todo eso!- Contestaba con firmeza y coraje Hinata.

-Como pudiste ver en menos tiempo he logrado mucho sin necesidad de mendigar amor porque es evidente para todos que él no siente nada por ti y tú solo te conformas con lo que él quiera darte. Mi dignidad está intacta Karin y supongo que tú no podrías decir lo mismo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Karin nunca vió venir semejante respuesta, cada palabra destrozó su orgullo, volvió a mirar a Hinata pero está vez no como a alguien inferior sino como a una igual de peligrosa que ella.

-Sabía que aparentabas ser una débil y tierna niña buena pero no eres más que una zorra con bandera de tonta. Te tenía lástima, pero ahora no tendré consideraciones- Salió Karin dando un portazo enfurecida.

Hinata comenzó a sudar frío, en el fondo le tenía miedo, pero que Karin reclamará a Naruto la hizo enfurecer. La peliroja había sacado un lado de Hinata que ni ella conocía. Naruto le importaba tanto que era capaz de pelear por él.

Cuando salió fue a la mesa a despedirse, Neji ya estaba en camino para recogerla.

Pese a la insistencia de la mayoría para que se quedará ella no podía aceptar.

Hinata se acercó a Temari.

-Temari San... quería pedirte que... ¿podríamos seguirnos frecuentando?- Preguntaba apenada.

-¡Claro que si Hinata! intercambiemos números- Le decía Temari abrazandola. A la rubia le parecía muy mona la chica.

Naruto se ofreció a acompañarla a la salida, cuando llegaron a la puerta se despidieron.

-Gra... gracias por invitarme Naruto, fue una noche increíble, tus amigos son excelentes personas.

-Lamento el mal rato que te hizo pasar Karin, tiene un problema grave de actitud.

-No... no te preocupes... estaba celosa así que era natural- El tono y la expresión de Hinata era un poco triste.

-Hinata... en realidad mi cumpleaños no es hoy... esos aprovechados solo me usaron de pretexto para salir... pero... el lunes si... y me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría comer de nuevo en Ichiraku?

-¡Por supuesto! claro que si Naruto ¡encantada!- Era tanta la emoción, que no pudo evitar contestar con tanta exaltación, se cubrió la boca con sus manos por la vergüenza.

Naruto rió por la reacción de ella.

-Deja de hacer eso...- Le dijó el rubio tomando sus mejillas y apretándolas suavemente con sus dedos.

Cada vez que hacía esas cosas tan tiernas, lo mataban las ganas de apretujarla entre sus brazos.

Y el mensaje de Neji avisando que ya estaba afuera llegó. Se despidieron con una sonrisa y ella salió del bar para subir al auto de su hermano.

El corazón de la Hyuga resplandecía de felicidad y emoción, ni siquiera prestaba atención a la seriedad de Neji.

Al ver tan inmersa en sus pensamientos a su hermana comenzó a carraspear.

-Mañana saldremos a las 7:00 p.m. el código de vestimenta es de etiqueta. ¿De acuerdo?

-S... si hermano, estaré lista a esa hora.

-Y ¿qué tal tu velada? ¿Te divertiste?

-Mucho... son chicos muy agradables y bueno... hice algunas amistades también.

-Ese tal Naruto no debería llevarte a lugares tan vulgares y tú no deberías aceptar que te lleve- Hinata sintió molestía con el comentario de Neji, pero no contestó nada.

El resto del camino no dijeron ni una palabra, ese comentario construyó un muro entre los dos.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que esa chica no me interesa?- Decía un testarudo rubio a sus amigos dentro del auto de Shikamaru.

Desde el asiento del copiloto Temeri no deja de insistir.

-Debiste ver tu estúpida cara cuando estaba cantando, pensé que subirás a hacer alguna cursileria- Tanto Rock-Lee como el Nara no paraban de reírse con la discusión entre los rubios.

-¡Por última vez NO! Dejen de molestar.

Aunque en ese momento no lo quisiera admitir Hinata poco a poco se estaba ganando el corazón del boxeador.

-Ino gracias por acompañarme, no hubiera elegido algo adecuado yo sola... no estoy acostumbrada a ir a ese tipo de eventos y temía hacer quedar mal a Neji.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Hina, cuando haces caso a los consejos es más fácil, pero ¡Vamos cuéntame que ocurrió ayer!

Entre más avanzaba Hinata en la historia mas caía la mandíbula de Ino sorprendida, nunca se imaginó que su tímida amiga se transformará en una mujer tan aguerrida.

-¡Soy tu admiradora Hinata!... sacaste a la verdadera mujer que eres, pero debes cuidarte de esa maldita loca, te quiere quitar de su camino.

-Lo sé, pero no me rendiré... daré pelea.

-Estás aprendiendo a sacar provecho de tus virtudes y le ganaste inteligentemente, por eso ella se sintió amenazada.

-Hay algo que no te he contado Ino... Naruto me pidió una cita y bueno... yo no esperaba esa gran sorpresa- El brillo en sus ojos al decirlo provocó que la rubia explotará de emoción.

-¡HINATA! Te felicitó... ese bombón te ha hecho cambiar para bien en muy poco tiempo.

Esa era una gran verdad, el amor que Naruto había despertado en Hinata la impulsaba a dejar poco a poco atrás las cosas que le impedían conseguir sus objetivos. Era el impulso que le hacía falta en su vida.

-Pero dime Hina... ¿Qué pasará cuando te encuentres a ese chico Toneri? Supongo que él también estará en ese evento.

Hinata no había caído en cuenta que la probabilidad de encontrarlo era muy alta.

-Es verdad... bueno supongo que nada... es decir... no hemos tenido una conversación y el mensaje que me envío nunca lo contesté... Así que... no lo sé.

Ino pensaba detenidamente.

-¡Sal con él si te lo pide!

-¿Sa... salir con él? pe... pero...

-Entiendo que Naruto te guste Hinata pero no es el único hombre, eres demasiado jóven y tienes que conocer más personas, no es tu novio por lo tanto no tendrá nada de malo.

Hinata aunque dudosa, consideró las palabras de su amiga.

Poco a poco el día transcurrió hasta llegar el anochecer, Neji ya estaba listo y solo esperaba a que Hinata saliera de su habitación.

Cuando bajó todos quedaron asombrados, Hinata estaba hermosa con un vestido negro degradado hasta el gris con forme se acercaba a los tobillos, con solo un pequeño escote en la espada y su largo cabello totalmente recogido, la clase y elegancía natural de la chica resaltaba a todas luces.

Los ojos de Hanabi brillaban de orgullo al ver a su hermana mayor tan hermosa. Neji por su parte le hizo un pequeño pero muy significativo cumplido.

Hiashi fue el único que se limitó a verla por la puerta entre cerrada de su despacho, su orgullo no le permitía decirle lo que pensaba.

Cuando llegaron al salón de fiestas de la universidad, Hinata estaba sorprendida por las personas tan importantes con las que Neji se relacionaba, era soprendente que alguien tan jóven fuera tan influyente.

Neji no dejaba de ser abordado por muchas personas que querían hacerse notar con el Hyuga y Hinata ya estaba fastidiada por tantas presentaciones y pláticas aburridas con desconocidos.

-Hinata lo siento, sé que es molesto que no podamos tener un momento para disfrutar de la cena. Si lo deseas puedes apartarte y yo te buscaré más tarde cuando termine.

La bella chica estuvo esperando impaciente esa sugerencia, hizo caso enseguida y salió al enorme y solitario jardín.

En el centro había una espectacular fuente con luces de colores, se sentó a contemplarla.

Estaba tan distraída por el ruído del agua que no se dio cuenta que ya había alguien allí.

-¿También te cansaste de tanta aristocracia "princesa ojos de luna"?- Hinata giró con sobresalto al escuchar la voz y vio a un hombre sumamente atractivo con smokin, parecía un príncipe. Estaba recargado en un árbol observando la misma fuente.

-To... ¿Toneri San?- El jóven soltó una pequeña risa.

-No tienes que ser tan formal, muestra confianza conmigo por favor. Además me siento honrado de que recuerdes mi nombre, pensé que no querías dirigirme la palabra después de no obtener respuesta del mensaje que te envíe.

Hinata realmente estaba apenada, fue grosero de su parte no haber contestado.

-Lo... lo lamento Toneri, yo no sabía que eras compañero de Neji- El chico vío la oportunidad de entablar conversación con la bella chica.

-En realidad tenemos una extraña amistad cimentada en una fuerte rivalidad- Se acercó a ella y con su consentimiento se sentó a su lado.

-¿Rivalidad? Pe... pero ¿Por qué ?

-Tu hermano es perfeccionista y siempre quiere ser el número uno en absolutamente todo, en lo intelectual, social, deportivo, en fin... siendo un Hyuga no es de sorprender que sea sobresaliente en cualquier cosa.

La chica miraba tristemente el flujo de agua mientras escuchaba al albino.

-Lo sé... Neji y Hanabi son la personificación de nuestro apellido... yo... solo tengo los ojos típicos de nuestra familia, pero solo eso...

Toneri observaba con atención el semblante de tristeza en ella.

-Perdona mi intromisión, creo que debí cuidar mis palabras para referirme a tu familia. No quería ser impertinente.

-No Toneri, discúlpame tú, pensé en voz alta. No dijiste nada malo... es solo que... es difícil pertenecer a una familia tan importante y no cubrir con todas las expectativas.

-Sé como te sientes... soy el segundo en todo ¿recuerdas?- Contestó él con ironía, Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

Toneri era un chico realmente agradable y muy diferente a todos los petulantes que había conocido en la cena.

Todo su lenguaje corporal era sofisticado, imponente e irradiaba masculinidad.

Pasaron los minutos que se convirtieron en horas, los dos tenían todo en común desde escuelas, costumbres, viajes, comida, incluso compartian el amor al arte, parecía mentira que fuera la primera vez que cruzaban palabra.

-Es tan extraño que pensemos tan similiar a cerca de tantas cosas.

-Si... seríamos una pareja perfecta princesa- Le dijó acariciando el rostro de Hinata, eso provocó un leve sonrojo en la chica. Él al ver su reacción aprovecho el momento.

-Hinata... no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde nuestro primer encuentro, por fortuna tus ojos me condujeron de nuevo a ti- Los nervios de ella estaban creciendo sin control.

-Cuando no respondiste mi mensaje entendí tu falta de interés, lo reafirmé cuando deliberadamente le conté a tus hermanos lo mucho que me interesas y el mensaje seguía sin ser contestado- Toneri comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Hinata.

-Entendí que no tenía ningún caso tratar de conquistarte, pero hoy eso cambió, tú misma lo dijiste... tenemos mucho en común y quiero pedirte una oportunidad para cortejarte.

Los ojos color lavanda de la chica casi se salen de sus cavidades por el asombro de sus palabras y el rubor que le estaba provocando la cada vez más corta distacia entre sus labios y los del guapo chico.

-To... Toneri... yo... yo no sé que decirte... yo no... me esperaba esto- El albino sonrió y se apartó despacio de ella.

-Disculpa... me deje llevar por mis impulsos... sé que tienes una vida en la cual yo no figuro pero poco a poco puedo entrar en ella. Dime ¿Te gustaría ir a la siguiente exposición de arte en el "TOKYO KOKURITSU HAKUBUTSUKAN"? Estaría encantado de que me acompañarás.

Toneri era un hombre de mundo increíblemente galante y guapo. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se hubiera negado.

-S... si Toneri... acepto.

Se notaba la felicidad del chico ante la respuesta de ella y aunque no estuviera interesada en él, paciencia y perseverancia eran dos de las cualidades más fuertes que poseía el Otsutsuki.

-Toneri... hay algo que quiero preguntarte... ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? No recuerdo habértelo dado.

-Ten Ten me hizo ese gran favor, pero te pido que guardes ese pequeño secreto, si Neji se enterará que hostigué a su asistente hasta conseguirlo me asesinaría y es capaz de despedirla- Hinata comenzó a reír dándole la razón al chico.

Repentinamente todo fue interrumpido por el reclamo de Neji.

-¡Hinata! Te he buscado por todos lados.

-Me disculpo Neji... yo me extendí en la conversación y ella educadamente no la terminaba.

Neji los miró de forma sospechosa, la había encontrado gracias a las risas de ambos que se podían escuchar a lo lejos.

-Es una descortesía que me hayas dejado solo con las presentaciones Toneri. Vamos Hinata debemos regresar.

La chica estaba a punto de tomar del brazo a Neji cuando Toneri se interpuso y le pidió ser él quien la escoltara.

La velada seguía su cauce, Toneri no se separó de la Hyuga en ningún momento, parecían una pareja pero Neji en algunas ocasiones la separaba de él para presentarla a sus amigos y compañeros que daban algún signo de interés en ella.

-Neji es todo un casamentero- Hinata comenzó a reír con el comentario de Toneri mientras bailaban.

La cena ya estaba llegando casi a su final y mientras Neji se despedía de cada invitado, Hinata solo lo hacia de uno.

-Gracias por hacer tan agradable la velada Toneri.

-El agradecido soy yo... fue un placer estar contigo- Toneri hacía sonrojar a la Hyuga con su galantería.

El chofer de los Hyuga ya los esperaba cuando Toneri sin previo aviso besó la mejilla de Hinata. Subieron al auto y se marcharon.

En el camino Hinata aún tenía enrojecida la cara, Neji no dejaba de ponerle atención.

-Tengo que reconocer que Toneri es... un prodigio, a pesar de ser muy jóven está por terminar una maestría mientras estudia la Licenciatura en Derecho a demás de ser un atleta muy dotado. Su familia esta en la cúspide ya que su padre es el embajador de Japón en Francia y su madre es la presidenta del tribunal superior de Tokio.

-E... es... impresionante hermano- Contestó Hinata con miedo, sabía que lo siguiente que diría Neji sería sobre Naruto.

-No me has dicho ¿Qué se supone que hace con su vida el tal Naruto?

-Bu... bueno él no estudia hermano... ahora está trabajando en... en una bodega de muebles.

Hinata miró de reojo a su hermano, notó de inmediato lo molesto que estaba al escucharla.

-¿Y...? ¿Se conforma con esa vida mediocre que tiene o tiene pensado hacer algo al respecto?

-No... él... él quiere ser boxeador profesional... es... es muy bueno... él está esforzándose al máximo y...

-¡Ya basta Hinata! No quiero seguir escuchando- La interrumpió abruptamente, ella sintió temor, pocas veces podía ver a Neji tan enfadado.

-Hinata... yo reconozco el esfuerzo que él debe de hacer cada día para vivir... sé que no es su culpa no contar con las mismas oportunidades que Toneri, tú y yo tenemos...  
Lo siento pero aunque caíga en el cliché más odioso... si existen los niveles, son necesarios... un médico residente no puede estar al mismo nivel que uno que lleva 20 años de experiencia por ejemplo.  
La misma vida descrimina sin poderlo evitar... quizás él sea un buen hombre... pero tus aspiraciones y las de él son como el cielo y el infierno.  
Tú no puedes subir su calidad de vida y él tampoco puede hacer que bajes la tuya.

Hinata estaba callada, ni siquiera lo miraba. Entendía a la perfección lo que su hermano trataba de explicarle, pero ella tampoco podía evitar los sentimientos que crecían tan deprisa por el rubio.

Pese a la insistencia de Neji, ella no iba a dejar de ver a Naruto, le hacía feliz tenerlo en su vida.


	11. Capítulo X

El timbre anunciaba que el día escolar había terminado. La última clase era la favorita de Hinata, pintura.

-¡Se terminó alumnos! recojan sus lugares y recuerden que la mejor del ciclo escolar adornará el pasillo.

-Hinata espera por favor, quiero que hablemos.

-¿Pasa algo? Kurenai Sensei- Preguntaba una preocupada Hinata a punto de salir del salón.

-Lo mismo me pregunto Hina, ¿qué te pasa? estuviste triste y distraída toda la clase. ¿Está todo bien?

La angustia de Hinata era muy evidente, aún no sabía que debía de hacer con Naruto y los argumentos negativos y cátedras de sexualidad y seducción que Ino le dio solo la confundieron más.

-Le... ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta Kurenai Sensei?

La preocupación de la mujer que había fungido de alguna manera como la mamá que Hinata perdió, se incrementó al ver el semblante de la chica.

Cerró la puerta del salón, tomó a Hinata de las manos y se sentaron sobre el escritorio.

-Tú sabes que puedes confiar siempre en mí, pregúntame cualquier cosa que te preocupe.

Hinata respiró profundo y tartamudeando intentó expresarse.

-Co... ¿Cómo supo que Asuma Sensei era el correcto?, es decir... ¿Cómo supo que era él y no alguien más?- Kurenai se sorprendió, sonriendo se ruborizó un poco.

-Así que el día ha llegado, que nostalgia me da que estés dejando de ser una pequeña niña y ahora te conviertas en una mujer- Le decía mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre el hermoso cabello azul de Hinata. La chica sonreía con sus palabras.

-No existe una fórmula Hina, te vas a equivocar muchas veces, pero aprenderás de eso y poco a poco te darás cuenta que es lo que quieres y lo que no, en un hombre. -El semblante de la mujer cambió- ¡PERO! Nunca permitas que te obliguen a hacer algo, ni que te maltraten o intenten controlarte, si lo hace debes de alejarte de él sin dudar, ¿compres Hina?

Hinata escuchaba con mucha atención cada palabra de su profesora, sentía como si escuchará el consejo de su madre.

-Pe... pero ¿y si él no me ama Sensei?- Los ojos se le habían humedecido.

-¿Él te lo dijo? o ¿solo se trata de tus inseguridades?- La chica se quedo callada, no supo qué contestar.

Kurenai bajó del escritorio donde estaban sentadas para mirarla de frente.

-Los seres humanos somos muy complejos Hina, no puedes decidir de quien enamorarte, pero ese sentimiento termina pasando, el verdadero amor lo disfrutas cuando tú al fin decides quien va a ser tu compañero porque pueden tener un proyecto de vida donde los dos crecen juntos. Al final es una decisión que tomas con la experiencia. No tengas miedo de equivocarte, pero no seas irresponsable, ¿comprendes?.

Hinata sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, una sensación de alivio invadió su cuerpo, eran las palabras que necesitaba escuchar.

Reflexionó a cerca de Naruto, él no era el tipo de hombre que la obligaría a hacer algo. Lo que pasará iba a ser totalmente responsabilidad de ambos.

Hinata abrazó muy fuerte a Kurenai, no podía expresar lo mucho que la había ayudado.

-¡Muchas gracias Sensei!- Se levantó y tomo sus cosas. -Debo irme.

-¡Suerte... Hina!

Hinata salió corriendo del salón, entró a un vestidor y comenzó a quitarse el uniforme, llevaba un cambio de ropa por si acaso decidía ir.

Unos jeans negros entallados, un suéter gris largo y holgado, en conjunto con un broche que recogía discretamente su cabello y unas botas cortas grises era lo que llevaba.

Mientras caminaba por las últimas calles antes de llegar al lugar donde siempre se veía con el rubio sentía el aire frío en su rostro, el viento movía las ramas de los árboles haciendo caer las hojas, no dejaba de pensar en la sensación de estar en sus brazos, comenzó a recordar lo cerca que estuvo de besarlo, lo deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie.

-¡Hinata! ¡Oye!- Decía un chico en un berlinetta negro pasando al lado de la chica, pero al no recibir respuesta comenzó a tocar el claxon hasta que por fin reaccionó.

-Ki... ¿Kiba?  
-¿A dónde vas? sube te llevaré.

Hinata se puso muy nerviosa, en la siguiente esquina vería a Naruto.

-N...no... es decir... gracias Kiba pero prefiero caminar- El chico la miró con perspicacia.

-Entiendo... ¿Te verás con alguien, no?- Le decía con tono molesto el castaño. Hinata solo agachó la mirada sin responder.

-Está bien Hina, solo prométeme que tendrás una cita conmigo también, es injusto que yo no tenga la oportunidad- Hinata sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Kiba arrancó a toda velocidad.

Hinata siguió caminando, los nervios la estaban afectando, ya casi no sentía las piernas.

En cuanto giró en la esquina lo primero que vio fue a Naruto recargado en el asiento de una motocicleta enorme.

Unos jeans desgastados y un sudadera negra completamente ajustada a su cuerpo provocó que el corazón de Hinata casi se saliera por la intensidad de los latidos, los podía hasta escuchar.

-¿Nos vamos?- Le preguntaba con su sexy voz.

-En... en... ¿Allí?- La cara de Hinata estaba tan aterrada que provocó la risa del rubio.

-No me digas que te dan miedo, tranquila soy experto en manejarlas- Naruto le extendió su mano.

En cuanto tomó su mano la acercó a su cuerpo, la envolvió por la cintura y la levantó sin ninguna dificultad para subirla a la motocicleta empotrada en la acera.

Le colocó con delicadeza el casco y se montó.

-Tienes que agarrarte muy fuerte de mi cintura ¿Entiendes Hinata?

-S... Si.

-No puedo creer que llegará- Pensaba el rubio mientras conducía -¡Maldición! estoy muy nervioso y ansioso.

La única parada que hicieron fue en un autoservicio. Naruto no dejó de jugar con el carrito mientras Hinata no paraba de reír con él. Habían convertido algo tan trivial en una experiencia divertida.

Cuando salieron no podían dejar de reír.

-¿Viste la cara que puso la cajera por qué no podía frenar? Ja, ja, ja, ja- decía el rubio entre carcajadas. Mientras Hinata se secaba las lágrimas de risa con la manga de su suéter.

-Fue demasiado divertido Naruto, me duele el estómago de tanto reír.

Toda la tensión y preocupación que sentían había desaparecido por completo. Había entre los dos un nivel de complicidad muy alto.

Después de un largo trayecto se habían alejado bastante de los suburbios, Hinata no reconocía ningúna de esas calles. No se parecía en nada a las zonas que solía frecuentar, las casas eran muy pequeñas y modestas.

Cuando al fin llegaron, mientras Naruto sacaba las compras del contenedor Hinata observó donde vivía el rubio, por fuera parecía una vivienda abandonada, le costa creer que pudiera ser habitada.

-Si... Lo sé, se ve algo tétrica pero es perfecta créeme. ¡Vamos, entra!

En cuanto entró quedó muy sorprendida, en un pequeño espacio estaba la cocina, un pequeño sofá y una mesita y todo impecablemente limpio y ordenado. Hinata estaba realmente asombrada.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh ya sé!... Creíste que ibas a encontrar una pocilga, ¿No?

Hinata se sonrojo y empezó a negar con las manos.

-¡No! ¡No es eso!... Es que yo... Bueno no creí que estuviera tan ordenado.

-Para ser sincero el mérito lo tiene Rock-Lee.

Mientras recorría el pequeño lugar le llamó la atención unas hojas sobre la mesa.

-Naruto... te ves muy bien...- El rubio se acercó para observar lo que ella tenía en las manos.

-¡Ah!, eso... solo es propaganda de mi próxima pelea.

-¿Pelearás con ese hombre? Da miedo su cara.- Naruto comenzó a reír.

-Es campeón por eso da miedo, pero yo soy muy bueno y le ganaré- Decía con arrogancia el rubio.

-A demás es una pelea decisiva para mí. Si ganó estaré literalmente un paso más cerca de mi sueño.- Naruto hablaba siempre con mucho orgullo y pasión de sus peleas.

-Me... me gustaría verte pelear algún día Naruto- El rubio la miró con rareza.

-Bu... bueno es que... siempre que hablas de ese tema lo haces de una manera tan interesante que dan ganas de verte.- Él sonrió complacido.

De su mochila anaranjada sacó una tarjeta y se la entregó a la chica.

-Toma... es un pase en primera fila para la pelea, Rock-Lee tiene otro, así que... no estarás sola.- Hinata dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Ahí estaré!... Gracias Naruto.

-Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos primero?- Le preguntaba el rubio mientras se quitaba la sudadera y quedaba con una ligera camiseta sin mangas.

Hinata comenzó a sentir un intenso calor que emanaba de su interior mientras observaba cada centímetro de su piel descubierta, su lenguaje corporal eran tan sensual y viril que no podía evitar sentir lujuria.

-¿Hinata?- El rubio la había descubierto mirándolo de esa forma.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Ah si! Lo siento... Bu... Bueno... ¡Bentō!... es... es práctico y lo puedes comer el resto de la semana- Contestaba nerviosa y sonrojada.

El rubio levantó el pulgar haciendo un guiño en señal de que le gustaba la idea.

Mientras la chica estaba tratando de cocinar Naruto la veía sin decir nada recargado en la pequeña barra del desayunador.

Hinata empezó a actuar de manera muy torpe, le costaba concentrarte con los ojos de él recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Na... Naruto... si... si quieres puedes hacer otra cosa mientras termino- El rubio sonrió con descaro, sabía lo que estaba causando en ella.

-No... prefiero seguir observando... quizás aprenda algo- La chica miraba de re ojo al rubio.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás nerviosa por algo?- Ella no contestó solo trataba de dejar de temblar para no seguir tirando al suelo todo lo que tocaba. Después de un largo rato, el rubio al fin rompió el silencio.

-Hinata... ¿podrías cantar de nuevo esa canción?- La chica de inmediato miró a Naruto asombrada por la petición.

-¿Ahora? pe... pero...- Naruto colocó su rostro sobre sus brazos cruzados en la barra, como señal de súplica.

-Estoy seguro que cantas cuando estás sola, imagina que no estoy aquí, hazme ese favor ¿si?.

El pobre corazón de Hinata estaba fuera de control porque sabía que el rubio estaba conciente que cada palabra que ella cantará sería por él. Era prácticamente una confesión. Pero ¿quién en sano juicio le iba a negar algo así a ese hombre?

Logró calmar su voz temblorosa y a capella comenzó a cantar, trato de concentrarse solo en el canto y cocinar.

Naruto cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba la dulce voz de Hinata, su cuerpo se relajó completamente, el olor de la comida era maravilloso, pensó en lo increíble que sería llegar a casa todos los días y sentirse acompañado por ella.

Ella estaba tan concentrada que no pudo notar cuando Naruto se acercó por detrás, intentó rodear su cintura con sus brazos, pero de la impresión Hinata se movió con brusquedad y el espacio era tan reducido que la espalda del rubio pegó con fuerza en el suihanki hirviendo.

Naruto comenzó a quejarse muy fuerte, se había quemado la espalda. Asustada rápidamente revisó al rubio, en cuanto vio la quemadura comprendió porque se quejaba tanto. De inmediato mojó un paño y se lo colocó.

-¡Naruto! ¿Y el botiquín?  
-En la habitación de enfrente- Le decía acongojado por el ardor.

Hinata entró de prisa y comenzó a buscarlo, tardó en darse cuenta que estaba en una repisa bastante alta. Prácticamente estaba en las puntas de sus pies y con los brazos totalmente estirados pero no podía alcanzarlo.

El terrible ardor ya había pasado y Hinata no regresaba, Naruto fue a buscarla. En cuanto entró quedo impresionado por su hermosa figura, aquel suéter largo estaba dejando al descubierto su redondo y perfecto derriére.

Guardando la compostura se acercó para bajar el botiquín y entregárselo.

-Lo siento Naruto, tardé demasiado.

-No te preocupes, ya pasó.

-Ven sientate, voy a curar tu quemadura.

El rubio obedeció al instante, se sentó en la esquina lateral de la cama, mientras Hinata con mucha delicadeza lo atendía.

Estaban en total silencio, Naruto pensaba en ella, imaginaba su reacción cuando cayera en cuenta de que estaban en su habitación. Se le escapó una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto? ¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntaba bastante intrigada, él solo nego con la cabeza.

Mientras curaba la quemadura en su espalda sintió remordimiento.

-Perdón... siento haberte provocado esto Naruto... soy bastante torpe.

-Pero ¿qué dices?... fui yo el que no debí sorprenderte así... deja de culparte por todo Hinata, pides demasiadas disculpas.- Ella se quedo callada ante las palabras del rubio.

Quedaron de nuevo en silencio Hinata ya había terminado de curarlo, pero Naruto no giraba para mirarla, ella recorría con su sus ojos la espalda de él. Notó todas y cada una de las cicatrices que tenía. Pensó en lo mucho que ha luchado por sobrevivir en el mundo y en el gran contraste de ella que no ha tenido que hacer nada para poseer todo lo que tiene.

En un acto de total inocencia tocó su piel con la yema de sus dedos, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en señal de sorpresa, el tacto de sus dedos lo ponía aún más nervioso.

-Tienes... demasiadas cicatrices...

-Es... por el trabajo, a veces pasa...- Naruto giró y la miró, tomo una de sus manos y puso sus finos dedos en una de sus cejas

-Esta de aquí fue boxeando- Hinata lo miraba con atención y de a poco empezó a recorrer con sus dedos todo su rostro, Naruto cerró los ojos mientras ella estaba hipnotizada por cada una de sus facciones. Con ambas manos tocó las marcas que tenía a los lados de su boca.

-Esas son de nacimiento...

-Son increíbles...- Dijo la chica, en ese momento él abrió los ojos y se miraron fijamente.

Naruto empujó con su cuerpo a Hinata y en un rápido movimiento ya estaba encima de ella sobre la cama, aprisionando sus piernas entre las de él. Hinata no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar sus penetrantes ojos azules brillando de deseo.

Naruto se acercó a su cuello suave y blanco, lentamente empezó a inhalar el aroma calido de su piel mezclado con el de su cabello. Hinata sentía tan fuerte su respiración que desató escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

-Dijiste que te gustaba mi aroma ¿verdad?- Le decía con voz baja y ronca mientras sus manos entraban debajo de su suéter.

-Pues el tuyo me está volviendo loco.

Con la humedad de sus labios fue devorando poco a poco todo su cuello, provocándole sofocos de placer a Hinata, ella ni siquiera intentó reprimir los gemidos.

Las uñas del rubio con delicadeza recorrían su piel debajo de su ropa. Hinata sintió el impulso de abrazarlo, pero él no se lo permitió tomándola de ambas muñecas para aprisionarlas arriba de su cabeza entre su largo cabello azul.

Naruto observó a la preciosa mujer que estaba debajo de él, sus ojos lavanda lo miraban con tanto amor y deseo que lo hiso sentir miserable, sabía que se estaba aprovechando de ella, estaba luchando contra sus deseos de satisfacción sexual. Hinata no merecía que él le hiciera algo tan ruin.

-Na... ¿Naruto?- Preguntaba la chica preocupada, porque solo la observaba sin decir ni hacer nada.

El rubio soltó sus manos, se bajo de encima de ella y se sentó en la cama dandole la espalda. Ella se incorporó detras de él.

-Lo lamento Hinata... no debí sobrepasarme contigo, me has tratado mejor de lo que merezco y eres demasiado especial para mí.

Hinata tenía su mente en blanco, ella no quería que se detuviera, deseaba que él fuera el primero, anhelaba que tocará cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero no se atrevió a decírselo, se veía tan arrepentido de lo que hizo que el corazón le dolía .

La puerta principal se abrió súbitamente, se escucharon un par de voces que entraban en la casa.

-Ahora entiendo porque no contesta- Decía molesto Shikamaru al notar que había en la entrada unos zapatos femeninos.

-Gracias por traerme- Le decía Rock-Lee.

Naruto salió de su habitación colocandose una playera.

-¿Rock-Lee? pero... ¿no ibas a estar con tu padre hasta el viernes?.

-Lo sabrías si hubieras contestado las llamadas idiota- Dijo Shikamaru regañando a su amigo.

Estaban a punto de discutir cuando Hinata salió de la misma habitación con las mejillas ruborisadas y con el cabello despeinado.

Ni Shikamaru ni Rock-Lee pudieron escoder su gran asombro cuando la vieron. Estaban seguros que era Karin la que estaba con el rubio.

-Ho... Hola- Decía con un gran bochorno la tímida chica.

Los dos la saludaron con un leve movimiento de cabeza, no podían creer que fuera Hinata. Shikamaru de inmediato miró al rubio con desaprobación.

-Na... Naruto me dijo sobre tu padre... ¿Está bien Rock-Lee?.

-¡A... Ah sí! Fue algo de poca importancia que no tuve que quedarme más días con él. Gracias Hinata.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los cuatro. Naruto de inmediato se colocó la sudadera y tomó las llaves de su motocicleta.

-Vamos Hinata te llevaré a tu casa.

La chica tomó sus cosas y se despidió con una pequeña reverencia de los amigos de Naruto.

El ambiente entre los dos era un poco embarazoso, les costaba creer por todo lo que habían pasado en un solo día.

-Naruto... yo... prefiero tomar un taxi.- Dijo con seriedad y tristeza.

-De ninguna manera Hinata, no puedo dejarte ir sola. Vamos sube.- Pero la chica no accedió, el rubio ya había montado pero ella seguía con la mirada agachada negándose.

Naruto comprendió que ella necesitaba espacio, era lógico que no quisiera estar en una situación tan incómoda y penosa.

-Está bien... esperemos uno entonces.

Para alivio de ambos no tardó en aparecer, Naruto le abrió la puerta y antes de que ella entrará le preguntó.

-¿Aún irás a la pelea?- Hinata se conmovió por la expresión del rubio, parecía ilusionado de que ella lo viera pelear.

-Por supuesto que sí Naruto- La preciosa sonrisa de ella aminoraba el sentimiento de auto repudio que sentía.

La miró alejarse hasta perderla de vista, por alguna razón se sentía muy solo, realmente esa chica hacía la diferencia con su compañía.

En cuanto entró a la casa recordó que el Nara se encontraba allí, estaba a punto de huír pero ya era tarde.

-¿Es en serio Naruto? ¿Te aprovechaste de esa chica?.

-Shikamaru ahora no... no estoy de humor...

-¿No te basta entonces con una Karin?, ¿quieres otra? o a ella ¿sí te la vas a tomar en serio?.

-¡Maldita sea Shikamaru, no es una niña!, no paso nada ¿entiendes?, no es Karin, ni la engañé, ella sabía lo que podía pasar si venía.

-¡Por supuesto Naruto! Hinata es la única que tiene claro lo que quiere y te ha dejado más que claro lo que siente por ti. Tú eres el que no le deja claro que quieres de ella, no es tu amiga, no es Karin, no es tu tipo pero estoy seguro que no estaban tomando el té en tu habitación.

Las palabras del Nara tocaron fibras muy sensibles en él, lo hiso ponerse totalmente a la defensiva.

-¡Bueno y a ti ¿qué más te da Shikamaru?! Estoy harto que siempre me cuestiones todo lo que hago.- El pelinegro se levantó totalmente molesto y tomó por el cuello al rubio.

-¡Porque eres mi mejor amigo, grandisímo idiota! Estoy harto de esa maldita actitud de autocompadecerte, estás tan empeñado en ser infeliz que te da miedo el amor de esa chica porque Sakura te hizo creer que lo miserable que eras te lo merecías, fuiste la víctima perfecta para ella y lo sigues siendo.

Naruto no pudo decir nada, todo lo que le dijo era verdad y no podía negar ni una palabra. Shikamaru soltó al rubio.

-Haz lo que quieras, no será la primera vez que tenga razón y termines mal por tus estupideces infantiles- El Nara salió dando un portazo.

Rock-Lee se acercó a su paralizado amigo, había conocido a Naruto desde hacía poco tiempo pero lo apreciaba mucho. Le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Hey Naruto! Te acaban de dar una paliza, pero tú siempre sales victorioso, ¿verdad?- El rubio miro a Rock-Lee sonriendo.

-Gracias "cejotas".

Naruto entró a su habitación para descansar, se recostó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo un largo rato, cerró los ojos y recordó a Hinata, giró de lado abrazando la almohada, aúnpodía percibir su aroma.

Sintió que algo molestaba su costado, era el broche que llevaba Hinata en su cabello, sonrió. Poco a poco se quedó dormido con el broche en su mano.


	12. Capítulo XI

-¡AY POR DIOS HINATA HYUGA! ¿QUÉ HICIERON QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?

La chica tapó de prisa la boca de su amiga, mientras todos en la cafetería del colegio las miraban.

-¡Ino por favor! Baja la voz- La rubia sonreía de sorpresa.

-¿Y... Es candente ese sexy boxeador? O ¿Es tierno y delicado?- La cara de Hinata se volvió de un rojo intenso.

Ino abrió los ojos de par en par haciendo una mueca en forma de O al ver a su amiga.

-¡¿Lo hicieron?!

Su rostro cambio a un semblante triste, Ino comprendió que no había salido del todo bien.

-Él... Se detuvo... Me dijo que no debió hacerlo. Se veía arrepentido...- Sus ojos estaban llorosos.

De la nada Ino le pegó con fuerza en la cabeza con la mano abierta.

-¡Auch! Ino... Pe... Pero...

-¡Tonta! Él te desea tanto o más que tú a él, así que sácate esa idea de tu cabeza. Lo que pasa es que no sabes leer entre líneas- Hinata la miraba demasiado confundida.

-¡Ash Hinata, es obvio!... Se detuvo por la misma razón que yo te pedí que no te vieras con él en su casa... Mira... ¿Qué hubiera pasado después de hacerlo?. Eso no lo convertía en tu novio ¿Verdad?, pero... hubiera sido tu primera vez, no estás preparada para ese tipo de relación. Estás enamorada, pero no sabemos si él también lo esté. Y aunque lo estuviera eso no quiere decir que quiera una relación contigo.

Las palabras de Ino llegaban como bofetadas una tras otra. No había caído en cuenta de todo lo que hubiera implicado.

-¡Hey! Quita esa cara... Te dije que iba a ser todo un reto, ¡no te rindas!- Las palabras de Ino parecían animarla un poco.

-Oye... ¿Cuándo lo verás de nuevo? Ahora podrías al menos obtener un beso, porque se han saltado ese "pequeño" paso.

-Lo... veré en su próxima pelea- Decía con un increíble brillo en sus ojos sacando de su bolsa la tarjeta que le regaló Naruto y se la mostró.

-¡Guau! Primera fila...- Decía con sorpresa la rubia, pero en cuanto vio la fecha se preocupó.

-O... Oye... Hinata ¿Ya viste la fecha de la pelea?

-Si... Es este sábado ¿Ocurre algo?- Ino se puso la mano en la frente en señal de tragedia.

-Es la inauguración de la galería Hinata... Te comprometiste con mi madre... ¿Recuerdas?

De un momento a otro todo parecía ir en su contra, aunque se trataba del rubio, no podía dejar plantada a la señora Yamanaka cuya intención era apoyarla.

-Tranquila... sé que hacer. Escucha... Irás a la inauguración, estarás solo un rato, luego yo misma te llevaré a verlo y después te recogeré. ¿Qué te parece?

Ino había logrado devolverle la alegría a Hinata, por un momento creyó que iba a decepcionar al rubio.

Para Naruto era una pelea muy importante, sería la primera del campeonato regional, si ganaba entraría con el pie derecho al semi-profesional. Pasaba varias horas al día entrenando en el gimnasio del "Club Nara".

Todos miraban con mucha atención al rubio, sus movimientos, sus golpes, en general toda su técnica era muy buena. No podían dejar de notar lo entusiasmado que estaba.

-¡Perfecto Naruto! Descansemos.

-Nara San... no es necesario... puedo continuar, de veras- Le decía agitado y empapado en sudor.

-Si... pero yo no... fue demasiado. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás más entusiasmado que de costumbre- Decía Shikaku mientras bajaba del cuadrilátero.

Naruto sonrío, no podía confesar que la razón era Hinata. Estaba empeñado en dar la mejor pelea de todas, la quería impresionar a toda costa.

Los días habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y una preocupada Hinata miraba con angustia el reloj marcando las 6:50 p. m. La pelea empezaba en 10 minutos y no había forma de que pudiera desaparecer del lugar.

Noriko Yamanaka estaba decidida a presentar a la Hyuga con todos los asistentes. Desde que el evento comenzó no la había dejado ni a sol ni a sombra.

-¡Maldición! ¿Mi madre no piensa dejar descansar a Hina ni un segundo?

-"Belliza" tranquilízate, Noriko lo hace por ayudar a Hinata, lo necesita sí quiere ser pintora.

Sai trataba de calmar a Ino pero ella estaba tan angustiada como su amiga. Sí no se iban ahora no llegarían a tiempo.

La pelea estaba a punto de comenzar, Naruto y Shikamaru estaban en el vestidor repasando por última vez la estrategia para el combate, Rock-Lee estaba escuchando con atención.

-¡Muy bien Naruto! el momento llegó. No lo olvides, debes mantenerlo en las cuerdas.- El rubio antes de salir miró a Rock-Lee.

-No ha llegado Naruto, pero estaré esperándola, confía en mí.- Pese a la decepción, el rubio salió completamente dispuesto a ganar.

La pelea ya había iniciado, Hinata estaba tan impaciente que ya no respondía con naturalidad en las conversaciones, se limitaba a frases cortas.

En el momento menos oportuno de su vida, una voz detrás de ella la hizo estremecer.

-Hola, princesa ojos de luna- Sabía perfectamente bien de quién se trataba.

-To... Toneri- Con ese saco color borgoña resaltando su musculatura encima del monocromático negro de su polo y su pantalón lo hacían sobre salir en todo el lugar, Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando lo vio.

-¡Toneri! Que gusto que hayas venido- La madre de Ino lo saludó con un gran abrazo.

-Felicidades Noriko, mis padres se disculpan por no poder venir.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente. Por cierto quiero presentarte a...

La castaña señaló a Hinata, ni siquiera la dejó terminar cuando Toneri tomó la mano de la Hyuga.

-Ya tengo el placer de conocer a esta preciosa mujer.

La señal era más que clara, Toneri quería toda la atención de la hermosa chica. La anfitriona los dejó solos en ese momento.

-No puedo describir la alegría que sentí al verte. Quizás te parezco atrevido pero te eche de menos- Toneri hacía sentir mariposas con sus palabras a Hinata.

-¡No... lo... puedo... creer!- Ino estaba boquiabierta mirándolos.

Sai, necesito un favor- Lo jaló del brazo y lo llevó hacía ellos, el pobre chico no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando.

-Fue un artista con una capacidad asombrosa para asimilar y mezclar lo mejor del arte, ¿no lo crees princesa?- Toneri intentaba impresionar a Hinata, la paseaba por el lugar sin soltar su mano. Mientras la bella chica no dejaba de pensar que el reloj seguía corriendo.

-¡Hinata! Por fin te encuentro... ¡Ah! Hola Toneri... te la robo un rato- Interrumpió abruptamente la rubia Yamanaka separando sus manos.

Empujó a su amiga y comenzaron a caminar. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo al albino de reaccionar. Sai y Toneri se quedaron solos mirando como se alejaban.

¡Ah si!... ¡Te presentó a mi novio Sai!...- Gritaba Ino a lo lejos.

-Gra... gracias Ino, no sabía que hacer.

-Si como no... ¿Crees que no noté como lo miras?... Luego hablaremos de eso... Sai se encargará de Toneri, sube... es muy tarde.

La rubia arrancó a toda velocidad, pero la pelea ya había finalizado.

-Naruto... ¿Estás bien?... Quizás ella tuvo algu...

-Estoy bien "cejotas", me da igual que no llegará- Pese a su respuesta, Rock-Lee sabía que al rubio realmente le había afectado que Hinata no llegará.

-Vámonos Shikamaru- El Nara miraba la expresión triste de su amigo por el espejo retrovisor sin decir nada.

Casi una hora más tarde las chicas llegaban al lugar de la pelea, estaba vacío.

-¡Maldición! si ese idiota no hubiera chocado, habríamos llegado a los últimos minutos al menos. Lo lamento Hina.

Sus ojos aperlados ser veían muy tristes, bajó del auto, Ino solo miró como su amiga se dirigía a la entrada.

-Dis... disculpe... me podría decir ¿quién de ellos fue el ganador?- Preguntaba la pequeña chica señalando la propaganda de la puerta.

-¿Eh? ah si... ganó Uzumaki- Hinata sintió un gran alivio.

-¿Qué te dijo Hina?  
-Naruto fue el ganador, pero no pude verlo.

Hinata estaba muy pensativa, no decía ni una palabra, la rubia la miraba a la espera.

-Ino... ¿Podrías llevarme a otro lugar?

Sorprendida la rubia arrancó dejándose dirigir por ella.

-¿Es aquí Hina?  
-S... Si...- Ino miraba a su amiga jugando con sus dedos, la conocía tan bien que sabía que tenía una crisis de nervios.

-Oye... ¡Házlo!...- La cálida mano de la rubia sobre sus dedos temblorosos y su dulce sonrisa la calmó.

Se dirigió a la entrada de la casa de Naruto. Antes de tocar miró a Ino mientras le hacía señales de apoyo.

Tocó el timbre, quién salió a abrir fue el compañero de alquiler del boxeador.

-Hi... ¡Hinata!... Que... ¿qué haces aquí?- El chico en cuanto la vió palideció por completo.

-Pe... Perdón por la hora Rock-Lee... ¿Podría hablar con Naruto?- Contestaba con mucha timidez.

El amigo de Naruto estaba a punto de negarse cuando de adentro de la casa se escuchó la voz del rubio.

-¿Quién es "cejotas"?- No tuvo más remedio que quitarse de la puerta y dejarla pasar, la preciosa chica entró llena de ilusión.

En cuanto lo vio sus mejillas se pusieron de un rojo intenso, Naruto estaba en ropa interior tomando un vaso de agua.

Naruto se veía aterrado, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. No podía decir nada de la impresión al verla.

Hinata estaba a punto de disculparse por no haber llegado a tiempo, pero fue interrumpida por una peliroja saliendo de la habitación del rubio vistiendo solo con una playera anaranjada.

-Naruto ven a la cama, que esperas...

Las chicas se miraron, Karin vió su gran oportunidad y no tuvo piedad con ella, nunca olvidó las palabras de la ojiperla.

-¿A qué viniste niña estúpida? Naruto está ocupado teniendo sexo salvaje conmigo así que...

-¡Karin ya basta!- Naruto le gritaba molesto.

Hinata sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía, las lágrimas brotaban sin que ella lo pudiera evitar, era tan profundo el dolor que quedó paralizada.

-¡Qué patética eres!- Naruto de inmediato tomó con fuerza a Karin del brazo.

-¡Te dije que te calles!

Hinata salió corriendo de la casa, Naruto le hizo una seña a su amigo para que fuera detrás de ella.

-¡Hinata... Espera por favor! Permite que te acompañe- Le gritaba Rock-Lee pero ella no se detenía.

Subió corriendo al auto de Ino, la rubia estaba alarmada por su llanto.

-¡Hinata... Pero ¿Qué tienes?!

-¡Ino... Por favor... Por favor vámonos!- El auto arrancó a toda velocidad.

-Hinata estoy muy asustada ¿Qué tienes?- Le preguntaba mientras conducía, el llanto de su amiga era tan incontrolable que no podía hablar.

Ino no aguantó más, frenó de pronto, tomó a Hinata de los hombros tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

-Hinata... Por favor... ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ino... Él estaba... Estaba con ella... en la misma habitación que él y yo...- El sentimiento era tan fuerte que se recargó en el regazo de la rubia vencida por el dolor y la abrazó con fuerza. Estaba destrozada.

Ino comprendió todo... Sus lágrimas también comenzaron a salir por sus lamentos, acarició dulcemente la cabeza de su indefensa amiga.

-Mi pobre Hina... Mi querida y dulce Hinata... Te acaban de romper el corazón.

-¿Por qué sabe esa idiota dónde vives Naruto? ¿Te la estás tirando?- Karin había comenzado una terrible discusión con él.

La peliroja no paraba de hablar y gritar, pero él ni siquiera la escuchaba, su mente estaba en blanco, nunca en toda su vida había sentido semejante remordimiento, verla llorar de esa forma le hizo sentir un profundo odio hacia sí mismo.

-Karin... por favor... solo vete... esto... fue un error- Los ojos del rubio estaban brillando a punto del llanto mientras la corría de su casa. Eso hizo enfurecer aún más a la peliroja.

Comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, uno tras otro y no paraba de hacerlo, Naruto no se movía para evitarlo, sabía que se lo merecía, lo recibía como un castigo. Karin lloraba de impotencia, se dio cuenta de que el hombre que amaba se había enamorado de otra mujer.

La nariz del rubio había comenzado a sangrar, lo golpeó hasta que le dolieron los puños.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO!- Fue lo último que le dijo antes de ir por sus cosas y salir dando un portazo de su casa.

Rock-Lee estaba sentado en una jardinera a fuera esperando a que terminarán de pelar, en cuanto la vio salir entró de prisa a ver a su amigo.

Lo encontró abatido en el sofá, con la moral desecha y un pañuelo manchado de sangre.

-Na... Naruto... debes ir tras Hinata... Tú la...

-Fue mejor así... ella y yo... no hubiera funcionado...

Sus hermosos ojos azules no podían ocultar la profunda tristeza de emanaba de su corazón. Tal y como él lo había previsto, lastimó a la mujer más maravillosa que ha conocido.

Eran las 12 a. m. En el convertible plateado aparcado en un oscuro callejón Ino había dejado que Hinata llorará hasta que se calmo, la blusa de seda blanca de la rubia estaba mojada por sus lágrimas.

Hinata levantó la cara para ver a Ino, sus ojos estaban muy hinchados, sus mejillas y nariz de un rojo intenso.

-Sé... que... soy una tonta... él nunca me prometió nada... no somos nada... pero... Ino no puedo dejar de llorar...

-Eso no tiene nada que ver... estás enamorada... y estoy orgullosa de ti por que eres una Hinata muy valiente y eso es lo importante... ese amor es lo que te impulsó... hiciste bien en luchar por lo que querías... pero ahora le toca a él... Ya hiciste demasiado Hina.

-Pe... Pero Ino... y ¿sí él no?...  
-Entonces no vale la pena... ¿Entiendes?

Hinata comprendió las palabras de su amiga, ella había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para enamorar al hombre que amaba, pero ya no podía hacer nada más. Ahora tenía que dejar que la vida siguiera su curso.

Y así fue por que después de ese día Naruto y Hinata no se volvieron a ver, los días se convirtieron en semanas y luego en meses.

Naruto se concentró de lleno en el campeonato, todas las peleas las había ganado, ahora estaba invicto y a punto de llegar a la final regional. Sin embargo era muy notorio que no era el mismo de siempre, parecía estar siempre triste, no podía dejar de pensar en Hinata, extrañaba su compañía.

Por su parte Hinata aún sentía dolor al recordar al rubio, no podía hacerse a la idea de que saliera de su vida de esa forma. Ino la había convencido de salir y conocer a otros chicos, había comenzado a salir con Toneri, lo hacían con tanta frecuencia que incluso ya era bienvenido en casa de los Hyuga.

-¿Hina? Toneri ya llegó- Le informaba Hanabi a su hermana que estaba en su habitación arreglándose para salir.

-¡Hina... hermana te ves preciosa!- Le decía con admiración la pequeña castaña.

Era el día antes de navidad, Toneri saldría de viaje en la mañana y deseaba verla antes de irse. Mientras bajaba, desde la escalera podía escuchar la conversación que tenían su padre, su hermano y Toneri.

Era obvio que a Hiashi Hyuga le agradaba y aprobaba completamente al albino, podían hablar de temas realmente complejos y se entendían a la perfección, podían pasar las horas y no parar.

En cuanto la vieron los tres quedaron boquiabiertos, Hinata se veía realmente preciosa con su abrigo rojo brillante dibujando su bella figura, su cabello ondulado se veía perfecto con el pequeño sombrero campana.

-A veces me cuesta creer lo hermosa que eres- Le decía Toneri mientras le ayudaba a colocarse los guantes, se preparaban para salir.

-¿Por qué te tengo que acompañar en lugar de estar entrenando Shikamaru?- Le decía Naruto a su mejor amigo en medio del tráfico.

-¡Idiota! mañana cenarás en mi casa, es lo menos que deberías hacer.

-No puedo creer que llevemos tanto tiempo atascados aquí- El rubio estaba demasiado irritado.

-¡Tranquilízate idiota! Daré vuelta en la siguiente esquina... estará menos congestionado.

Para sorpresa de ambos, la calle estaba aún peor, comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente por la decisión del Nara.

Mientras Shikamaru lo insultaba, notó que su copiloto se había quedado completamente callado, cuando lo miro Naruto tenía los ojos completamente abiertos mirando fijamente hacía delante, apretaba su mandíbula y sus puños están totalmente cerrados temblando. De inmediato sus ojos buscaron lo que el rubio miraba con tanto recelo.

Entonces lo comprendió, Hinata sostenida del brazo de un hombre muy atractivo, se notaba que era una cita, sus gestos y movimientos los delataban por completo, parecían una pareja enamorada. Se acercaban poco a poco al auto detenido, ella estaba tan embelesada que ni siquiera notó que el rubio los miraba.

Cuando pasaron al lado de Naruto la sonrisa de la chica era tan hermosa que en un impulso completamente descontrolado tomó con fuerza la perija de la puerta para abrirla. Shikamaru tocó su hombro deteniéndolo con fuerza.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?... Después de matarlo a golpes ¿qué se supone que harás Naruto? ¡No es tu chica!.

El rubio se detuvo, no podía dejar de temblar, sentía que algo lo quemaba por dentro, era tan intenso que sintió que iba a perder la cordura, parecía un volcán a punto de estallar.

Pese a los intentos de su amigo por calmarlo, el rubio bajó del auto, Shikamaru se alarmo, pero cuando lo vio caminar en sentido contrario a la dirección que tomo Hinata sintió un profundo alivio.

Naruto caminaba por las calles chocando con toda persona que atravesaba su camino, volviéndose ajeno a su alrededor, no podía dejar de repasar en su cabeza la escena. Tenía la terrible necesidad de pelear con quien fuera que le sirviera para desfogar sus sentimientos.

-Toneri... gracias... estaba ansiosa por asistir a esa exposición- El albino no podía dejar de mirarla, se notaba lo maravillado que estaba con su belleza.

Tomó con delicadeza el diminuto mentón de Hinata y sin dejar se mirar sus hermosos ojos se comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella. Los nervios la estaban comiendo, sentía cada vez más cerca la respiración de Toneri, lentamente cerró sus ojos aperlados y de repente el rostro del boxeador apareció, abrió los ojos de golpe y evitó su primer beso.

Toneri estaba tan desconcertado que no pudo pasar lo sucedido por alto. Se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento de su deportivo rojo, suspiró y miro la enorme casa de los Hyuga delante de él.

-No logro entender... princesa sabes lo que siento por ti... sé que te gustó y que te sientes bien a mi lado... me gané a tu padre porque sé que sería un obstáculo no hacerlo. Explícame entonces ¿qué pasa?

Hinata miraba el perfil de lado del chico, se veía molesto. Entendía perfectamente como se sentía, Naruto casi siempre la hacía sentir así, pero ella no podía evitar ese amor irracional hacía él.

Hinata agachó la mirada, no se atrevía a decirle a Toneri lo que realmente pasaba, se sentía como una egoísta pero quería con todo su corazón corresponderle.

-Estás enamorada... pero no de mí... ¿verdad?- La cara de sorpresa de la chica la delató enseguida.

Toneri sonrió de lado, la miró a la cara y le dio un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios rosados.

-Me gustan los retos... quiero imaginar que pese a ese sentimiento sales conmigo porque tengo posibilidades- Hinata estaba realmente maravillada con la personalidad de Toneri.

Se despidieron con el acuerdo de verse cuando el regresará de su viaje.

Finalmente Shikamaru había regresado a su casa, miró la luz encendida del gimnasio y escuchó los fuertes golpes en el costal de box haciendo eco.

Naruto lo golpeaba con una fuerza descomunal, su ropa estaba totalmente mojada de sudor, se notaba que no había parado desde hacía mucho. Tomó una silla y se sentó frente al rubio, ninguno de los dos decía una palabra, estuvieron un largo rato así.

El silencio fue interrumpido por el Nara. Con su celular en mano comenzó a leer en voz alta y burlona.

-Se llama Toneri Otsutsuki- Naruto sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho.

-Es de signo acuario... tiene 20 años... ¡Oh! ¿Puedes creer que ya tiene una carrera en ciencias políticas y está haciendo una maestría mientras estudia Derecho en la universidad más prestigiosa de Tokio?

Naruto golpeaba con más y más fuerza el costal, las palabras de Shikamaru lo estaban sacando de quicio, pero el Nara no se detenía, parecía que su objetivo era hacer enloquecer al rubio.

-Es el capitán del equipo de hockey, participó en las olimpiadas... en fin... no culpes a Hinata creo que hasta yo me enamoraría de él...

-¡MALDITA SEA SHIKAMARU! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PRETENDES?- Naruto tomó del cuello con fuerza a su amigo hasta levantarlo del suelo.

-Nada... solo pensé que te morías de ganas por saber quien era ese tipo... recordé que lo había visto en un torneo de Shōgi y lo busqué- Naruto lo miraba completamente fuera de sí.

-Suéltame no es por mi culpa que estés así- El rubio lo soltó, había entrado en razón al fin.

-Lo... lo siento Shikamaru... soy un completo idiota.

Shikamaru miro a su amigo a los ojos, el rubio desviaba la mirada avergonzado.

-Solo admite que te mueres de celos Naruto, empieza por allí y deja las niñerías. Quizá no sea demasiado tarde para ti.

Después de que el Nara lo dejo solo, Naruto quedo desolado, le había afectado demasiado verla con alguien más. Le esperaba una noche larga en vela.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.


	13. Capítulo XIII

Las fiestas navideñas ya habían pasado, ese lunes era un día importante, el ciclo escolar casi concluiría y el evento de arte más importante del colegio Kodaira se estaba llevando a cabo.

Los alumnos exponían sus obras ante revistas de arte importantes en Japón, era una gran oportunidad para Hinata, que estaba allí pese a las negativas de su padre.

-Hina quiero presentarte a Miyata Ryōhei, el presidente de Geidai- La pobre chica casi se cae de la impresión, cuando de forma inesperada Kurenai le presentó al director de la universidad a la que ella anhelaba matricular.

-Es un gran placer conocerlo Ryōhei Sama- Una enorme reverencia hecha por ella demostrada la gran admiración que le tenía.

-Señorita Hyuga, el placer es mío su madre fue uno de los mejores talentos que ha pasado por nuestra institución, será muy interesante ver sus pinturas.

El director miraba con mucha atención todos los cuadros de Hinata, ella sentía una fuerte presión en el estómago, la opinión favorable de ese hombre era importante para el inicio de su carrera.

-Para serle sincero... veo que tiene potencial.

El Sr. Ryōhei se acercó a su asistente y ambos hablaron en voz baja por varios minutos, Kurenai tocaba el hombro de su alumna en señal de apoyo. Cuando acabaron, con seriedad se acercó a la Hyuga entregándole un sobre.

-Dentro hay una recomendación personal y la fecha en la que deberá presentarse para hacer una entrevista en Geidai. Le deseo suerte.- Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba, una sonrisa llena de dicha la invadió, por primera vez sintió que su esfuerzo daba frutos.

-Te felicito querida- Kurenai la abrazó de inmediato -Escucha... tienes que ser firme con tu padre... no puedes perder esta gran oportunidad- Hinata asintió mientras abrazaba el sobre, pero sabía que dentro de muy poco tiempo comenzarían los exámenes de admisión en las universidades y su padre estaba totalmente convencido de que ella se esforzaba día y noche para aprobarlos.

Cuando el evento finalizó, por los pasillos de los salones vacíos se escuchaba el sonido de los tacones de una rubia que caminaba mientras cargaba una pesada caja.

-¡Ah por fin! Esta es la última Hina. ¿Estás lista para irnos?... Sai está a punto de llegar.

Hinata se veía triste y cabizbaja, guardando sus cuadros en el pequeño almacén del salón de pintura.

-Ino... ¿crees que sea correcto desafiar a mi padre de esta forma?... yo... quiero ser una profesional... pero... él...- Dijo de pronto sin mostrar su rostro preocupado a su amiga que escuchaba detrás de ella, Ino sabía perfectamente la clase de miedo que infundía su padre en ella.

-¡Hazlo! Debes ser valiente y firme en tu decisión. Comprendo que tengas miedo, pero no puedes seguir dejando que él guíe tu vida como si le perteneciera.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, Hinata por un lado estaba feliz por lograr la entrevista, pero por otro se sentía como una niña que después de haber hecho algo malo solo le quedaba esperar el inevitable castigo.

-Hina... te espero abajo...- Ino tocó el hombro de su mejor amiga antes de salir del salón.

 _"Belleza, estoy en la entrada principal."_

La rubia sonrió al mirar el mensaje mientras caminaba de prisa hacía la salida, cuando se percató de los murmullos de un grupo de chicas que le impedían el paso.

-¿Viste lo guapo que era?...  
-Nunca lo había visto... se ve tan sexy montado en esa motocicleta...  
-Que envidia me daría que ese rubio te buscará...

Los comentarios de las féminas hicieron sospechar a la rubia. De inmediato empujó a todo el que se encontraba en su camino para salir a toda prisa.

-¡Pero... si es...!- Ino estaba atónita.

Hinata estaba a punto de terminar cuando un cuadro cayó de repente por el movimiento ocasionado al tratar de guardar los demás a presión. Un terrible remordimiento se apoderó de ella, el marco se había roto y no sabía a quien le pertenecia.

Cuando lo levantó sintió un nudo en la garganta, al ver el faro le hizo revivir aquel momento, incluso pudo percibir el olor de Naruto mezclado con la brisa del mar.

Aquello la hizo sonreír, eran bellos recuerdos, pero después de lo que había ocurrido estaba tratando de pasar página. Era en parte gracias a Naruto que ella ahora nade contra corriente por lograr lo que quería.

Lo extrañaba, todavía sentía dolor al recordar la escena, estaba la sensación de que todo el esfuerzo que puso a él no le importo.

-Pero... ¿qué estoy haciendo?... él... quizás ya me olvidó..- La nostalgia estaba siendo muy cruel con ella, era muy pronto para olvidarse de él. Recordó que Ino la esperaba, terminó de recoger lo que faltaba y salió a toda prisa.

El pasillo era largo y al final había una enorme ventana que dejaba entrar la intensa luz anaranjada del atardecer en su máximo esplendor, a ambos lados estaban colgados solo los mejores cuadros de cada final de curso.

El corazón de Hinata se paralizó al ver la oscura silueta masculina a contra luz que miraba con atención los cuadros en la pared. Su cabellera rubia brillaba y cuando sus ojos azules la miraron, ella sintió que se iba a desvanecer.

Naruto se veía tranquilo sonriendo pero por dentro temblaba, sabía que debía estar allí pero no sabía que decir o hacer.

-Estoy... Realmente maravillado con tus pinturas... tienes un gran talento... y casi todos son tuyos- Dijo finalmente el rubio, mientras tocaba con sus dedos la pequeña placa debajo de la pintura que decía "Hinata H.".

La expresión impactada de Hinata, lo hizo sentirse fuera de lugar y apenado.

-Soy... un estúpido ignorante con una miníma educación que quizás no logra entender ni apreciar la belleza del arte, pero... a pesar de eso estoy muy asombrado.

Sus palabras conmovieron a Hinata, caminó despacio acercándose a él, miró el cuadro mientras Naruto la miraba a ella.

-No... necesitas ser un erudito. El arte te conmueve seas quien seas. Por eso amo pintar, me gusta transmitir mis sentimientos a través de mis pinturas.- Naruto sonrió, estaba a punto de hablar pero ella no se lo permitió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?- Le preguntaba sin dejar de mirar el cuadro. El rubio comenzó a sentirse nervioso ante la pregunta más obvia en esa situación.

-Bu... bueno... te vi varias veces con uniforme y Temari me habló de este evento... así que... fue muy sencillo- Contestó el rubio tratando de no trastabillar. Ante la actitud callada de Hinata él prosiguió.

-A... afortunadamente para mí, después de varias horas esperando, tu amiga Ino me ayudo a entrar y me dijo donde encontrarte.

-¡¿Ino?!- Hinata miró al rubio muy sorprendida, creyó que sería la última persona a la que ella ayudaría en el mundo. Naruto vio por fin una oportunidad para cambiar el tenso ambiente.

-Sí... eso después de amenazarme... dijo que me arrancaría los ojos y me haría comerlos si volvías a llorar por culpa mía...- Hinata soltó una pequeña risa intentando contenerse.

-¡Ey no te rías! tu amiga me da mucho miedo... lo cual no es nada fácil, ¿entiendes?... sentí pena por ese chico que trataba de calmarla... estaba tan pálido por el miedo que creí que se iba a desmayar.- Hinata comenzó a reír.

Aunque lo intentará no podía evitar pasarlo bien con él, era tan natural como respirar, pero Hinata se dio cuenta que estaba evitando decirle para qué la había buscado.

-Naruto... ya debo irme... no quiero hacer esperar más tiempo a mis amigos.- Le dijo intentando presionarlo.

El rubio asintió y se hizo a un lado para que Hinata pudiera pasar, él solo la siguió detrás.

-¡Maldición! me quede sin palabras... no sé que decirle... debo disculparme... y si... ¿se decepcionó de mí?... no podría culparla...- Miles de pensamientos bombardearon al rubio mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

Cuando llegaron vieron el estacionamiento vacío, solo estaba su motocicleta y Naruto sintió alivio al no verlos, así que aprovechando tomó el brazo de Hinata.

-Vamos... yo te llevo- Pero la chica no dio un solo paso desorientado al rubio.

-Naruto... te lo agradezco... pero preferiría que no...- El viento soplaba muy fuerte y solo se escuchaban las ramas de los árboles moverse. Despacio la soltó mientras observaba como su largo cabello se mecía con la brisa. Aunque intentó actuar como si las cosas siguieran igual, entendió que para ella no lo eran.

-Yo... quiero disculparme... me porte como un idiota... no tenía derecho a ponerte en una situación así...- Él estaba determinado a arreglar las cosas con ella, pero fue interrumpido abruptamente.

-No tienes que disculparte... nosotros... no estamos juntos, fue mi necedad lo que ocasionó todo... lo que hagas con Karin no me concierne.- Naruto sintió un inexplicable temor al escucharla, se preguntaba si lo que sentía por él había desaparecido.

Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia despidiéndose de él y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida, aunque el dolor que sentía por alejarse cristalizaba sus ojos, no se detuvo.

Naruto estaba inmóvil, quería detenerla pero no podía hacerlo si no iba a definir la situación con ella, se había dejado llevar por lo celos de verla con Toneri que ahora no tenía ningún plan de acción.

Hinata se alejaba cada vez más, estaba a unos metros de la salida cuando escuchó como se acercaba Naruto corriendo, en ese mismo momento sintió como la mano del rubio la sostuvo del brazo.

-Aunque tuvieras razón... la cosa es que... no he podido vivir mi vida como lo solía hacer desde que dejamos de vernos y no dejo de tener esa sensación de estar cometiendo el peor error si te dejo ir...

-Soy un cobarde Hinata... aunque no lo parezca soy muy vulnerable cuando decido estar con alguien... así que... quiero pedirte una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien... quiero demostrarte que no soy el mujeriego desconsiderado que crees.

Los ojos de Hinata estaban estupefactos, todo paso tan rápido que ni siquiera había girado para mirarlo. Naruto detrás de ella esperaba con angustia su respuesta.

Los latidos eran demasiado fuertes e intensos que el pecho le dolía, él estaba allí por ella y recordó cuando Ino dijo que no sabía leer entre líneas, se preguntaba si lo que Naruto decía significaba que él también se había enamorado. Después de varios minutos de silencio finalmente lo encaró.

-Mañana saldré con Ino y Sai ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?- Dijo con sonrojo, una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio, la dicha se le notaba a kilómetros.

-Por supuesto que sí Hinata...

Cuando llegaron a la estación donde siempre la dejaba, ella bajó despacio de la enorme motocicleta, el rubio le ayudo a quitarse con cuidado el casco.

Naruto miraba con atención los pequeños y suaves dedos de ella deslizándose por su largo cabello para tratar de peinarlo, para sorpresa de Hinata él tomó un mechón y aspiro su aroma.

-Te veré aquí mañana.- La chica con el rostro sorprendido y enrojecido asintió lentamente.

Las estaciones pasaban despacio mientras Hinata miraba pensativa la ciudad por la ventana del vagón, su celular vibraba, uno tras otro los mensajes de Ino no dejaban de llegar. Era evidente que Naruto no quería que ella saliera de su vida así como también era obvio que Hinata seguía enamorada de él. No dejaba de preguntarse si había tomado la decisión correcta al dejarlo acercarse de nuevo.

Hubo un pequeño detalle que Hinata olvidó mencionarle a Naruto, era 27 de diciembre y también su cumpleaños número 18.

El rubio llegó a la estación donde recogería a Hinata, estaba demasiado extrañado al no verla, era puntual siempre. Esperaba paciente cuando recibió una llamada.

-Diga- Hubo un silencio del otro lado.

-¿Vas a hablar o no?- Una voz femenina tartamudeando finalmente habló.

-¿Na... Naruto?... quiero... que ha... hablemos...- El corazón casi se le sale del pecho, esa voz la conocía tan perfectamente bien que sentimientos sepultados con dolor querían salir desgarrando todo a su paso.

Una cálida y dulce voz lo saco del shock emocional al que estaba siendo sometido.

-¿Naruto?... ¿Estás bien?... ¿Pasa algo?- El rubio con el celular aún en su oreja miro a Hinata, el expresión preocupada en su rostro lo hizo caer en cuenta de la situación.

-No vuelvas a llamar.- Le dijo el rubio, colgando al instante.

Hinata miraba la reacción de Naruto, intuía que algo le estaba pasando, pero el rubio parecía no darle importancia.

-No te preocupes... no era nada importante... ¿Nos vamos?- El cambio en él fue notorio, se comportaba alegre y sonriente como siempre, pero la sensación de estar ocultando algo invadía a Hinata.

Sasuke miraba la expresión en el rostro de Sakura, sus ojos llorosos lo hizo enojar.

-Te mandó al diablo ¿verdad?... te dije que era una perdida de tiempo.- Sakura se quedo mirando su movil.

-Yo... creo que deberíamos arreglar las cosas con él Sasuke... ya pasaron dos años, es tiempo.- El chico se levantó molesto de la mesa, tomo la taza y la arrojó con fuerza al fregadero.

-¡Déjalo de una vez! Ya está comenzando a fastidiarme.- El Uchiha salió del departamento dando un portazo, Sakura mirando su té no podía dejar de preguntarse quien era la chica que estaba con Naruto.

-¡Hina! ¡Naruto! que bueno que llegaron- Ino de inmediato saltó y abrazó a su mejor amiga, mientras Sai y Naruto se saludaban con la mirada.

El rubio y la ojiperla se sentaron en el booth frente a Ino y Sai. Naruto deseaba dar una buena impresión, eran los mejores amigos de la chica que le interesaba.

-Me sorprendí al saber que vendrías Naruto, no creí que te interesará algún día nuestra pequeña Hinata, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Será su apellido quizás?- Ino de inmediato pateó por debajo de la mesa el pie de Sai por su comentario.

Hinata y Naruto estaban visiblemente incómodos, pero el rubio se repuso al instante, sabía manejar ese tipo de situaciones.

-Ja, que grosera pregunta...- Respondió el rubio con una cínica sonrisa de lado -Para que puedas dormir tranquilo... no tengo la menor idea de quién sea hija ni me interesa, o ¿A caso crees que Hinata solo vale por el dinero que es evidente que tiene su familia?

Hinata miraba a su compañero sentado a lado de ella, se sentía sincera su respuesta, pero Sai podía tener razón.

Ino comenzó a reír para salvar la situación -¡Era solo una broma! Disculpen... Sai tiene un sentido del humor muy raro.

Pese al tenso inicio, Naruto a diferencia de Hinata sabía como interactuar con extraños y con su carismática personalidad que lo caracterizaba logró al final simpatizar con la rubia y el azabache.

Todos reían con las bromas y ocurrencias del rubio aunque Sai y él ocasionalmente tenían roces. Habían pasado ya dos rondas cuando repentinamente Sai saludo a alguien.

-¡Por fin llegaste!

Ino abrió los ojos de asombró que Naruto no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por saber quien estaba detrás. La quijada del rubio se tenso cuando vio a Toneri acercándose sigilosamente hacía una muy distraída Hinata.

Un fuerte manotazo alarmó a todos, Naruto evitó que Toneri tocará a Hinata. Ino se levantó de inmediato de la mesa.

-¡Tranquilo Naruto!... Es un amigo de Hinata también...- Sin embargo las miradas de ambos chicos estaban cargadas de odio .

Hinata se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a Toneri.

-Toneri... disculpa... no sabía que habías regresado...

-Princesa... Quería darte una sorpresa... Te traje un pequeño regalo.

Naruto solo podía mirar como una costosa pulsera era colocada por Toneri en la delicada mano de Hinata. No había ninguna razón para que él los detuviera. La sensación de haberla perdido se apoderó de él.

Hinata sentada en medio de los dos hacía la situación más tensa, pero ambos chicos eran importantes para ella, no podía ignorarlos.

-Ja, ja, ja ¿Boxeador? Pero que tontería... Es un deporte bastante primitivo y muy corrupto a mi parecer... Dime Naruto ¿No tienes miedo de terminar con rezagamiento?

Todos en la mesa estaban consternados por las groseras palabras de Toneri, el rubio de inmediato sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Veras... no todos los hombres tenemos las uñas con manicura, ni dinero y papás que nos resuelvan los problemas, por lo tanto no me dan miedo los golpes de ningún tipo y en el boxeo por cierto soy muy bueno.

-¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! Ya basta... ¿Qué les parece si cambiamos de tema?- Ino trataba de mediar la situación entre los dos alfa que peleaban por su amiga, pero ninguno iba a perder, simplemente no estaba en su ADN.

La celebración tuvo que terminar mucho antes de lo planeado. Hinata caminaba nerviosa hacía el estacionamiento, presentía que Naruto y Toneri iban a tener otra confrontación.

-¡Maldición Sai!... ¿A cuál de tus neuronas se le hizo buena idea invitar a Toneri?... Hinata no sabe que hacer con la situación- Susurraba la rubia a su novio mientras caminaban muy detrás de ellos.

-Belleza, deja de tratar a Hinata como una niña... Tenía que lidiar con ellos algún día... A demás esto le ayuda.

Al llegar, Toneri tomó el brazo de la ojiperla y abrió la puerta de su auto, pero al instante Naruto la tomó por el otro.

-¡Ay no!... Sai esto se va a salir de control- La rubia se acercó a toda prisa.

-Hinata llegó conmigo y se va conmigo.

-¡Que vulgar eres! Ella no merece que la lleves en esa porquería.- La expresión del rubio era aterradora, Hinata se soltó del agarre de Toneri y retrocedió con Naruto.

-¡Por favor no Naruto!- Sus ojos azules se fijaron en ella, con su mano tomó su pequeño rostro.

-Si quieres irte con él está bien... solo dilo, no seguiré con esto si tú no lo deseas.

Hinata se paralizó, el trasfondo de esa pregunta era obvia, los dos habían dejado claro que estaban interesados en ella.

-Princesa... ¿Nos vamos?...- La chica miró a Toneri, estaba literalmente entre dos hombres.

Naruto miró la expresión de Hinata y le dolía en lo profundo de su ser su indecisión, no era la misma chica que conoció determinada a estar con él, el hombre perfecto que le esperaba también tenía una parte de su corazón.

-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! ¡Se comportan como niños!- Dijo Ino molesta.

Naruto sacó una pequeña tarjeta de su chaqueta.

-¿Sabés?... Logré estar en la final regional...- Tomó la pequeña mano de Hinata adornada con la pulsera de Toneri y le entregó el pase.

-Si aún tengo posibilidades, te estaré esperando ese gran día... Pero entenderé perfectamente si no llegas... Y te desearé lo mejor con él.

Sus ojos aperlados brillaban con lágrimas mientras los brazos de Naruto la envolvían. Hinata se quedo mirando como se alejaba en su motocicleta.

No era la falta de amor lo que le impidió detenerlo, era miedo lo que la había paralizado.

Desde que subió al auto de Toneri, Hinata no había dicho una sola palabra, eso lo estaba irritando.

-¿Ese tipo... es de quién te enamoraste?- Toneri era un hombre de confrontaciones, no podía pasar por alto lo ocurrido.

-S... Sí...- Contestó ella sin mirarlo. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza el volante, en seguida detuvo el auto.

-Mírame... Soy bastante maduro para afrontarlo... Pero me está molestando tu actitud.- El fuerte tono de su voz la hizo sentir muy vulnerable.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? ¿Pensabas que iba a ponerme una pistola en la cabeza si me rechazabas?- Hinata agachó la mirada, entendía su molestia, él siempre fue sincero con ella y no le estaba pagando con la misma moneda.

-Toneri... Lo siento... Yo...

-Solo le dabas gusto a tu padre y a Neji ¿Verdad?...- Se sentía muy culpable, la acusación de haberlo usado en parte era cierta.

Toneri tomó su rostro y con sus dedos secó sus lágrimas. -Lo siento... Es que ya lo sabía... Pero me enamoré de ti... y quise luchar hasta el final, pero solo te puse en una difícil situación.

Hinata abrazó a Toneri sin parar de disculparse. Después de una larga conversación al final pudieron poner las cosas claras para ambos.

-Toneri... No sé como agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí- El chico la miraba con amor mientras acariciaba su mejilla. En un repentino movimiento la besó.

Hinata quedó impactada, lentamente se dejó llevar por la calidez de sus labios, fue tan delicioso como disfrutar un postre.

-Lo siento... No pude resistirme.

Con el rostro totalmente enrojecido, Hinata se tocó con la yema de los dedos sus labios, era su primer beso.

Bajó del auto y se despidió del albino con una bella sonrisa. Aunque no lo amaba, no podía negar que Toneri Otsutsuki le gustaba mucho.

En cuanto entró su padre la llamó con un tono aterrador.

-Sientate... Tenemos que hablar.- Hinata temblaba por la expresión en el rostro de su padre.

-¿Por qué recibí una invitación de Miyata Ryōhei para que asistamos a una exposición de arte?.- La había atrapado.

-Padre... es que yo... lo conocí... en la exposición del colegio... y...- Hiashi golpeó furioso su escritorio, Hinata entró en pánico.

-¡MALDITA SEA HINATA!- El hombre en un arranque de furia la tomó por el brazo con tanta fuerza que la chica gritó de dolor.

El ruido era tan fuerte que Neji y Hanabi entraron corriendo para ver lo que pasaba. De inmediato la pequeña castaña abrazó a su hermana.

-¡¿TÚ SABÍAS DE ESTO?!- Hiashi le arrojó la invitación a Neji.

-Padre... Neji no sabía nada.- Hinata trató de explicarle pero Neji se puso en medio y la hizo retroceder.

-Hyuga Sama... Por favor no haga algo innecesario, yo arreglo esto.- Era evidente el estado de ebriedad del hombre.

-Hinata, Hanabi... Vayan a su habitación, yo me encargo.- Las dos obedecieron de inmediato.

Hinata abrazaba a su pequeña hermana recostadas en la cama. -Hina... Cada día se pone peor... Cree que no nos damos cuenta de su alcoholismo.- Hinata solo acariciaba con dulzura su hermoso cabello.

-Hina... Cásate con Toneri y vete lejos, después te divorcias si quieres... no podrás hacer lo que desees con tu vida si sigues aquí...- La ojiperla sonrió al escuchar su loca idea.

-Eso no será posible... Toneri y yo solo somos amigos.- Hanabi miró a su hermana sorprendida.

-¿Por Naruto?- Fue confirmado con una sonrisa.

-Pero... No puedo estar con él... Ellos le arruinarían la vida... No quiero hacerle eso...- La castaña tomó las mejillas de su hermana mayor y las presionó con fuerza.

-¡Idiota! ¿Dejarás que se entrometan? ¡Lucha no seas cobarde!... A demás ya das por hecho muchas cosas... No se tienen porque enterar ¿O sí?...- Hinata se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al balcón, su hermana la siguió detrás.

-Hanabi... No es tan sencillo como crees...

-Y ¿Qué harás? ¿Conseguir otro Toneri, esperando que de ese sí te enamores?- Hinata miraba el horizonte pensativa. Aún no sabía que debía de hacer.

Varios días habían pasado, Hinata había asistido a la entrevista en Gaidei por la insistencia de Ino y con la ayuda de Noriko Yamanaka, solo esperaba la respuesta de la admisión, también había aplicado para los exámenes de las universidades que le ordenó su padre.

-¡Bien Naruto!... ¡De nuevo!... ¡Vamos... Puedes hacerlo más rápido!... ¡Bién descansa!

Cuando Naruto bajó del cuadrilátero, Shikamaru se acercó a él. -¿Estás listo para esta noche?- El rubio sonrió con confianza.

-¡Por supuesto!... El campeonato es mío...

-¡Idiota! Siempre tan confiado... Por cierto... Esa mujer problemática ya organizó todo lo del festejo después de la pelea.

-¡Vaya Shikamaru... Si que le gusta tener el control a tu chica!

-¡Cállate idiota no digas eso aquí!- Recriminaba sonrojado mientras risas a su alrededor se escuchaban. -¡Ve a tomar un baño y descansa maldito idiota!.

El agua caliente recorría el cuerpo del rubio mientras recordaba el aroma y la sensación de tocar con sus dedos la piel suave de porcelana de Hinata.

-¿En qué pensaba?... Como si la pelea no fuera demasiada presión, le agregué a Hinata.- Sus ojos azules se entristecieron.

-¿Qué haré si no llegas?...

Había acabado de vestirse cuando su celular sonó. Por quinta vez en esa semana el número de Sakura se mostraba en la pantalla. A diario también recibía mensajes que sin leer borraba.

-¿Qué no se cansa?... Tendré que cambiar de número.- Rock-Lee entró a su habitación.

-Naruto... ¿Estás listo para recoger a Iruka San?- El rubio estaba muy feliz, el hombre que era como su padre había llegado para ver su esperada pelea.

-¿Hina?... Ya llegue... Te espero afuera... ¿Ok?

-Padre... Ino ya vino a recogerme...- Hiashi sostenía una copa en la mano mientras miraba a su hija parada en la puerta.

-No puedo creer que seas tan estúpida como para necesitar que una rubia tan tonta te ayude a estudiar.- Sus palabras le dolían pero conseguir salir de su casa sin que sospechara era lo más importante.

-Hinata... Tardaste demasiado- Le decía su preocupada amiga en cuanto subió al auto.

-Lo siento Ino... No podía estar impaciente o me descubriría.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, a penas hay tiempo para arreglarte y llevarte al lugar de la pelea.

-Naruto ¿Estás preparado?- Cuestionaba Shikamaru mientras vendaba sus manos.

-Iruka San... Estoy tan nervioso que creo que voy a vomitar...

-"Cejotas" ya tranquilízate... Vas a contagiar a todos.- Iruka se acercó al rubio.

-Naruto... Estoy muy orgulloso de ti- Le decía con voz entre cortada. Tanto Rock-Lee como Shikamaru se conmovieron, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta al rubio.

-Pe... pero ¿por qué son tan sentimentales?...- Decía tratando de ocultar su emotividad.

-Hinata... ¿No te contesta?...

-No... Supongo que Naruto no lleva su celular... Llamaré a Rock-Lee.- En cuanto el chico escuchó la voz de Hinata salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

-Espera allí... Ahora salgo por ti.

-Ino... ¿Qué debo hacer cuándo lo vea? ¿Qué le digo?... - La rubia tomó las manos temblorosas de su amiga.

-¡Déjate llevar!... Que las cosas pasen de forma natural... Él también va a improvisar.- Sus palabras le dieron un poco de alivio.

-Allí está Rock-Lee.

-Hina... ¡suerte!... Avísame cuando quieras que te recoja.- La chica bajó del auto y ambos entraron.

El lugar estaba demasiado concurrido, el chico la llevó por un largo pasillo lejos de la muchedumbre hacia los vestidores.

-Es aquí...- El corazón de Hinata estaba volviéndose loco por el exceso de adrenalina.

Cuando entró lo primero que vio fue a Naruto parado de espaldas frente a ella. Todos la miraban.

El boxeador no podía creer que la mujer que amaba estuviera parada en la puerta, eso significaba que lo había elegido a él. Se veía tan hermosa que no contuvo las ganas de abrazarla.

La tomó entre sus enormes brazos con desesperación, Hinata podía escuchar las fuertes palpitaciones dentro de su cálido pecho, percibiendo el aroma que tanto amaba lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas satisfaciendo su necesidad de tenerlo.

El momento fue interrumpido abruptamente por el entrenador del rubio.

-Pero ¿Por qué hay tantas personas aquí?... ¿Y quién es esa chica?

Shikamaru estaba a punto de explicarlo pero Naruto habló primero.

Tomó la mano de Hinata y con voz firme contestó. -Iruka San, Nara San... Ella es mi novia Hinata.

Todos en la habitación quedaron boquiabiertos, Shikamaru y Rock-Lee se miraban sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaban.

La hermosa sonrisa del rubio era observada por la mirada estupefacta de la pequeña chica. Iruka se acercó a ellos.

-Encantado de conocerte Hinata San.- Estaba tan avergonzada que con una exagerada reverencia saludó al hombre.

-Deben salir todos ahora... La pelea comienza en 5 minutos.- Les pedía un molesto Shikaku.

-Naruto, cuidaré de ella, no te preocupes...- El boxeador la despidió con una dulce sonrisa cuando salía en compañía de Iruka.

Las piernas de Hinata temblaban, todo había pasado tan repentinamente que lo único que sentía era una increíble dicha.

-Deja de sonreír como estúpido... me irrita- Le decía Shikamaru a su amigo mientras le colocaba los guantes.

Una pequeña risa salió del Nara. -Hinata también se enteró que era tu novia ¿verdad?... No tienes remedio...- Ambos comenzaron a reír.

El rubio sintió que un gran peso se había quitado de su espalda, ahora estaba más dispuesto que antes a ganar.

La pelea había comenzado y Naruto era el favorito, ahora era bastante popular en la enorme ciudad de Tokio. Hinata estaba impresionada por la cantidad de gente que lo apoyaba.

-Hinata... que gusto me da que vinieras...

-Gracias... Temari... Me alegra verlos de nuevo...- Los amigos del rubio también estaban allí para apoyarlo.

Quedo asombrada por el alboroto cuando Naruto subió al ring. -¿"kyubi"?- Preguntó la ojiperla cuando lo presentaron.

-Ah... eso... en parte es por las marcas en su rostro y por su etilo de pelea... ahora lo verás.- Hinata se sintió orgullosa al escuchar a Rock-Lee. Dejando de lado su timida personalidad gritó con todas sus fuerzas para apoyarlo, sorprendiendo a todos contagiando su entusiasmo.

La pelea empezaba muy pareja, pero round tras round Naruto sobresalía sobre su contrincante, todos gritaban de emoción por el espectáculo que daba el rubio.

La pelea termino y todos sabían que Naruto había ganado el campeonato regional. Un terrible abucheo se escuchó cuando no le otorgaron la victoria.

Todos los amigos del rubio estaban enfurecidos y hacían reclamos muy fuertes a los jueces mientras Hinata miraba con tristeza la cara devastada de impotencia de Naruto. Pero a pesar de la inconformidad, la decisión era definitiva.

El rubio se bajó del ring y se dirigió a los vestidores, seguido por Shikamaru. Hinata al verlos trato de caminar entre la gente, quería estar con él en esos momentos.

Cuando Shikamaru entró, su amigo ya se había metido a la ducha. -Naruto... eso fue una estúpida pelea comprada... tú ganaste... ¿lo sabes verdad?- No hubo respuesta.

Después de varios minutos finalmente el rubio salió. Su amigo lo miraba esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero él solo se sentó en la silla, agachando la cabeza reposó sus brazos en sus piernas con su cabello aún goteando.

-Estoy bien... lo puedo superar... tranquilo...- Dijo con serenidad y resignación, el Nara tomó una toalla y se la arrojó en la cabeza antes de salir.

-La celebración se hará...no me importa si quieres o no... te la mereces...- Sus palabras hicieron sonreír a Naruto.

Shikamaru se encontró con Hinata en el pasillo, la cara de angustia que tenía le dio una idea.

-Encárgate de ese idiota... está destrozado llorando como un bebé...- Al escucharlo corrió a toda prisa mientras una sonrisa maliciosa emanaba del azabache.

Hinata entró y miro cabizbajo al rubio, pensando que las gotas de agua que caían eran lágrimas lo abrazó, inocentemente colocó sus pechos en su rostro. Naruto se sonrojo al instante, lo abrazaba tan fuerte que le costaba respirar.

Hinata lloraba -Lo siento mucho... sé que era muy importante para ti... Es tan injusto y todos lo vimos... Peleaste increíble...- Sus palabras eran enternecedoras, ella entendía como se sentía en ese momento.

Lentamente levantó su cabeza por encima de su pecho, la mirada seductora del rubio la hizo retroceder de un salto.

-Lo... lo... siento... Fui atrevida... es que yo pensé... Él dijo que...- Naruto la miraba como un león a su presa, se levantó despacio, solo tenía una toalla al rededor de su cadera, su cuerpo brillaba con la humedad, Hinata se cubrió los ojos retrocediendo poco a poco.

Cuando su espalda tocó la pared Naruto ya estaba frente a ella, tomando sus muñecas le quitó las manos del rostro. -No tienes que pedir disculpas... puedes hacerme lo que desees...- Los labios del rubio rozaban los de ella, respiraban el aliento uno del otro.

Naruto la tomó por su diminuta cintura y con su lengua abrió levemente sus labios y lentamente comenzó a devorarlos en una perfecta combinación de ternura con pasión. Su forma de besarla era tan excitante que jadeaba sin control.

Lentamente sus manos bajaron hasta sus caderas. Hinata temblaba de deseo, quería todo de él, perdieron la noción del tiempo y lugar.

Fueron interrumpidos por los golpes en la puerta. -¡Vístanse!, mi padre viene para acá... Hinata tiene que esperar con los demás.- Les decía un divertido Shikamaru del otro lado de la puerta.

Los dos estaban tan acalorados y agitados que les tomó unos segundos retomar la compostura. Hinata no pudo ni mirar al Nara cuando salió de tan avergonzada que estaba.

Habían tenido su primer beso, nunca imaginó que sería así... creyó que el sentimiento sería mas intenso que con Toneri, pero nunca había sentido ese deseo tan sediento por nadie más que por el boxeador.

Después de un larga espera por fin salió, todos miraban a Naruto con tristeza y pena por lo ocurrido.

-Pero... ¿Por qué ponen esas caras?... Ya olviden eso...- Todos admiraban el temple que siempre mostraba en situaciones difíciles, en la única dirección que Naruto siempre miraba era hacia adelante.

Se colocó detrás de Hinata abrazándola por la cintura mientras se recargaba en el auto de Shikamaru. Todos estaban confundidos, nunca había hecho algo así, pero no hacía falta preguntar la razón.

-¿Y bien?... ¿A dónde iremos a festejar?- Preguntó a la incrédula rubia, mientras descansaba la cabeza en el hombro de su sonrojada novia.

Naruto, Hinata y Rock-Lee subieron al auto del Nara y Temari. -Shikamaru... ¿El auto de Gaara está lleno... ¿Podría ir con ustedes?- El azabache miró los asientos traseros. -¡Qué problema! No hay lugar.

-¡Sube Shino! Te haremos espacio- Dijo el rubio mientras subía a Hinata a su regazo. La chica avergonzada rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.- Era demasiado atrevido con ella, pero no le molestaba, porque su forma de tocarla la estremecía.

Estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro y Naruto tomaba siempre la iniciativa cuando de besos y caricias se trataba, era obvio que sería el dominante en la relación. Hinata estaba abrumada, ni en sus sueños más locos imaginó la transformación de su comportamiento con ella.

-Naruto... Déjala respirar un poco... Pobre chica... La vas a asustar.- Todos en el auto comenzaron a reír por el comentario de Temari. El rubio sonrió mientras lo abrazaba escondiendo su rostro totalmente sonrojado.

Llegaron a un bar bastante famoso, cuando salían del estacionamiento, el rubio le pidió a sus amigos que se adelantan.

-Hinata... No quiero incomodarte... Puedo ir más lento si lo deseas... No soy un pervertido y no quiero que te sientas invadida...- El rubio reía nerviosamente, sabía que para ella era algo nuevo, Hinata no lo dejó terminar de hablar, lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta y lo besó dulcemente, dejándolo impresionado.

-Ya... Espere demasiado...

El resto de la velada fue increíble, Naruto era muy atento y cariñoso con ella y sus amigos la habían aceptado por completo, la pasaron muy bien, era uno de los mejores días de su vida, no quería que la noche terminará jamás.

-Hinata ¿Segura qué no quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?- Preguntaba Shikamaru con la cara llena de sospecha.

-¡Ya lárgate idiota! Ya te dijo que quiere que yo la lleve.- Hinata sentía que su rostro se iba a incendiar por las miradas del Nara y Temari.

Los bobos juegos de coqueteo no se hicieron esperar, a penas el auto arrancó, entraron a la casa del rubio devorándose a besos. Hinata había dejado las inhibiciones en la puerta.

En la casi total oscuridad la chica colgaba del cuello del rubio debido a la gran diferencia de estatura. Naruto la subió a la mesa del comedor, entre sus piernas frotada sin cesar su virilidad, su erección le comenzaba a doler por el aprisionamiento de su pantalón.

-Hi... Hinata... ¿Estás segura?... Por favor... Si me vas a detener que sea ahora...- Le pedía jadeando de exitacion.

Hinata se detuvo. Un segundo fue lo que le tomó decidir, casi arrancándole la camisa ella continuó besándolo. Naruto la levantó apretando sus glúteos, la llevó a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe, se sentó en la cama con ella encima.

Los dos estaban ardiendo en lujuría, toda la noche habían estado calentando los animos. Naruto no tenía que ser adivino para saber que era la primera vez de Hinata, estaba consiente que si se dejaba llevar la podría lastimar.

Desabotonó despacio su vestido negro, besaba con suavidad su cuello, la chica cerró sus ojos disfrutando cada segundo, lo hizo hasta despojarla de su sostén descubriendo la pielcremosa y lista para disfrutarde sus enormes pechos.

Los suaves movimientos de su lengua endurecían poco a poco sus pezones, los gemidos de la chica no tardaron. Entre más lamía y besaba más arqueaba su cuerpo, Naruto la sostenía con fuerza de su espada. El rubio sentía como el bulto entre sus piernas se humedecía, Hinata estaba muy exitada.

La arrojó a la cama, se quitó la camisa y se desabrochó su pantalón. Con delicadeza le quitó por completo la ropa. El corazón de Hinata estaba inundado de amor, sentía un leve bochorno por la mirada lujuriosa de Naruto recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo.

Comenzó desde sus pequeños pies, los besaba y acariciaba, las cosquillas de placer las sentía por todo su cuerpo, no quería dejar ni un centímetro de su piel sin saborear, lentamente fue subiendo hasta llegar a su pequeño botón carnoso y eréctil. Naruto era tan habilidoso con la lengua, los labios y sus dedos que sin dificultad la llevó al punto máximo de placer. Su primer orgasmo fue tan intenso que sus ojos se humedecieron. El rubio sonreía con arrogancia.

Hinata estaba extasiada, no sabía que su cuerpo fuera capaz de sentir algo así, era como perder la conciencia envuelta en placer infinito. Naruto se acercó despacio y comenzó a besarla y acariciarla amorosamente, el rubio paso de la ardiente pasión a la ternura y el romanticismo.

Hinata estaba inmersa en el cuerpo de su amante, sus pequeñas manos sentían los músculos de su espalda, sus brazos llenos de fuerza la aprisionaban, imitando al rubio ella también comenzó a recorrer con sus labios su fornido pecho, los músculos de sus brazos eran marcados por sus dientes, los fuertes resollos del rubio reprimiendo sus gemidos excitaban a Hinata.

-¿Está... bien si... lo hago?- Preguntó el rubio con la voz entre cortada de placer, se había contenido demasiado, más que una petición era una suplica.

Lento y paciente fue entrando en ella, estaba muy lubricada y estrecha. -¡Ah...! ¡Hi... Hinata!...- Escuchar su nombre con su varonil voz ahogada en placer despertó su lado más primitivo, el dolor placentero que sentía la incitaba a mover su caderas, mientras Naruto intentaba controlar las embestidas, los fuertes gemidos de Hinata eran el resultado de las intensas contracciones que estaba teniendo, el esfuerzo sobre humano de Naruto para resistir llegó a su fin, su orgasmo fue tan bueno que lo hizo retorcerse por la conmoción.

El rubio cayó exhausto sobre Hinata, de inmediato la abrazó. Ella reposaba en su pecho tranquila, pensando en el camino que había recorrido para llegar a ese momento, por fin sus sentimientos habían llegado al rubio.

Poco a poco su respiración se hacía más profunda, se había dormido rodeando con sus brazos a Hinata. Ella se incorporó para mirarlo descansar placidamente, tiernamente besó su frente.

Naruto abrió los ojos un poco.-Te amo...- Le dijo antes de que el agotamiento lo vencierá de nuevo, el corazón de la chica palpitaba de emoción. Se recostó de nuevo en su pecho para dormir.

-Yo también te amo Naruto.


End file.
